Queen of Darkness
by Wing Knight
Summary: UPDATED&COMPLETED A rich college student is attracted to Rogue. Is his reason for attraction noble, or is there some dark purpose behind it? CHAPTER 10 NOW UP. Thank you all for your support for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

************************************************************************

The mist filled the night street of Bayville, which was occupied by the people enjoying their lives. Men and women laughed in joy, celebrating their lives. A figure stood on top of a mall, and gazed down at the street. His cold blue eyes observed everyone down below, often brushing his shoulder length blonde hair away to continue his observation. He was interrupted by a small man, who approached him rather clumsily.

" Master. The dawn approaches…"

The man turned around, and waved his hand.

" Nice job, Ivan…"

The small, clumsy man spoke again in his rather raspy voice.

" Did Master find who he's looking for?"

The man shook his head.

" Not yet, but I can feel it. I'm very close…"

With those words, the man and Ivan left the roof, and disappeared into the darkness.

In a mansion, where the young mutants engaged in a little fun outside, a girl with the striped hair sat far away, reading a book. She often looked up to see what the commotion was about, and then went back to her reading. A girl with the brown ponytails arrived at her spot, and lowered the book.

" God, like, can't you have at least some fun, Rogue?"

The girl called Rogue closed her book, and waved it in fury.

" Why don't yah leave meh alone, Kitty?"

Kitty smirked.

" Aw, come on Rogue… You should have some fun…"

Rogue gazed at the others, then turned back to Kitty.

" Mah power's not exactly for fun…"

Kitty scoffed.

" You're no fun!"

She went back to the others, and Rogue opened the book again, and continued. She was almost done, and she didn't want to be interrupted until she was finished.

' Damn! Feels like everyone's plottin' against mah readin'.'

She flipped to the last page, and quickly read through the last paragraph before the others could interrupt her again. When she was finished, she carried the book back into the mansion and came back out. She needed the outside air, since she had been stuck inside for a while due to the round of tests. Just then, Tabitha, Kitty, and Jean came to her.

" Hey, Rogue."

Rogue turned around.

" What?"

" You wanna go to the concert? It's gonna be fun!"

Rogue considered Tabitha's suggestion. She needed to blow off some steam, but the concert seemed like a bad idea.

" No. Yah know Ah don't do well with da crowd…"

Jean shrugged.

" Then we'll go to the dance club."

Rogue nodded at the suggestion. She could just sit around, watch the others. And there was less danger of making skin contact.

" Okay. Ah need to blow off some steam anyways…"

Jean smiled at the answer.

" It's this Saturday night. See ya!"

After they left, Rogue stood alone, gazing at the night sky. She had always felt comfortable at night, which was a strange thing. The other girls were somewhat afraid of it. She often made jokes about the others being scared of ghosts, but she felt at ease with the darkness. She sighed, and breathed the night air. She felt herself excited at the plan for Saturday night.

' Come on… It's just dance… Besides…Ah'll just sit around…'

Rogue turned around and returned to the mansion. She laid on her bed, and closed her eyes, letting her conscience fall asleep.

* * *

Rogue spent the rest of the week uneventfully. It was boring as usual, with everyone else hanging around with their usual friends. She didn't have anyone to hang out with, actually. She sat around in her usual place, reading yet another book. This time, it was Dracula. She was reading yet again when someone knocked on her door.

" Comin'!"

She opened it with some frustration. She was getting to the first exciting part in the book, the introduction of the vampire count; Dracula.

" Dance, remember?"

Rogue gasped.

" Ah forgot!"

She quickly grabbed her things and a trench coat. After checking the door, and window, she followed her friends into Jean's SUV.

" So, where're we goin'?"

Tabitha turned around from the shotgun seat.

" It's Club Meteor. I heard there's these cute guys who're gonna play today…"

Rogue sighed.

" Yah and yahr 'cute guys'…."

The SUV stopped at the parking lot, and the four girls stepped out. From the moment they placed their foot on the floor, few boys whistled like wolves from the cartoons.

" Awoof! Join us, girls!"

Kitty and Tabitha went for the boys while Jean hesitated for a while. Rogue watched this and let out a frustrated sigh, and went into the club alone. She found herself a seat away from the dance floor, and watched her friends dance away with the boys.

' God, why da hell did Ah come with them?'

Rogue sighed and ordered a bottle of soda. She gazed at her friends with some jealousy, and for some extent, anger as the night went by. She felt angry towards her own powers, her inability to touch anyone that made her anti-social. She wanted someone who she could touch and feel directly with her skin… but there was no such person… She knew that she would never find a person she can touch. It was impossible.

The man with cold blue eyes, and long blonde hair stepped out of a black Lamborghini, attracting people's attention. He closed his eyes and silently sniffed the air. There were a lot of fresh blood out. He then felt a strange sensation, that made him think that he was going to have a wonderful night tonight.

' Interesting…'

He walked into the club. He didn't have to worry about his rather formal dressing, since he saw many others with such clothes as well. He looked around the club, searching for his possible meal. His thirst for blood seemed to have increased at the sight of the crowd. Behind his lips, he licked his sharp canine teeth. He took a seat on the second floor balcony. He gazed down at the dance floor right underneath him. There were many girls on the floor, dancing rather seductively. His eyes swept through the floor below slowly as to not to miss any details. His eyes stopped at a girl sitting alone behind a table, looking rather depressed. At that moment, he also felt something comforting, a sensation he has been searching for a hundred years…

' I have found you…'

He grabbed his drink and walked, rather gently glided down the spiral stairs, keeping his eyes on the girl as he came down. He dodged the people in his way, and stopped next to the girl.

" Hello…"

The girl, who had been looking at the painting in front of her, turned her head, and saw him.

" Hi."

The man smiled, and eyed the empty seat.

" May I?"

The girl was hesitating for a moment, then gazed at the red head, blonde, and brunet in the dance floor. She nodded.

" Go ahead…"

The man sat and placed his drink on the table.

" My name is Karl, with K."

The girl raised her eyebrow, wondering what kind of name it was. Before she could ask though, he explained.

" I'm from Germany."

The girl nodded.

Karl looked at the girl once again. She had a peculiar color of hair. She had white bangs, and the rest was brown.

" Well, what is your name?"

The girl smiled nervously.

" Ah'm sorry… Mah name's Rogue…"

Karl smiled.

" Well, Rogue… Nice to meet you…"

He offered his hand, but Rogue didn't shake it. Karl withdrew his hand.

" Have I offended you by asking to shake your hand this early of acquaintance?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No. Ah'm not used to shakin' hands…"

Karl offered his drink to Rogue. She looked at the glass, which was filled with alcohol.

" Sorry. Ah'm underage…"

Karl chuckled.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know. You look old enough to drink to me…"

Rogue let out a nervous smile. She didn't know that she looked that mature. Karl saw it, and furthered his approach.

" Well, what do you do?"

Rogue sighed.

" Well, Ah'm a student… in high school…"

Karl smiled.

" Well, I'm a student too. In college though…"

Rogue had her eyes wide open. She never expected herself to be attractive, never the less by a college student. She looked around the dance floor, and saw Jean and the others sitting on the bar table, talking to the boys they probably picked up. Rogue felt another wave of jealousy, and committed herself to may be start a relation with this Karl. She wasn't much worried about her powers. This man seemed to be the only person who really liked her. She then worried about whether this Karl would mind that she was a mutant.

' Should Ah tell him? Would it matter to him?'

She looked at her admirer's eyes, then saw what appeared to be happiness. She didn't want to break that. She felt obliged to protect his happiness.

' May be later…'

Karl looked at the clock, and panicked. It was five in the morning.

" If you'll excuse me, Ms. Rogue… I need to get back."

Rogue broke out of her trance like state of dreaming.

" But it's Sunday…"

Karl paused for a moment, then nodded.

" I have a meeting with my professor."

With that Karl left the club, leaving Rogue to wonder whether she'll ever meet him again. She then saw Jean and the others signaling her to follow them. The boys were with them.

' Oh, well…'

She got up and joined her friends. They walked out to the parking lot, and Rogue grabbed the wheels. She adjusted the seats and the steering wheels then rear view mirrors. She saw the others cuddling with the boys out of the car, which made her feel disgusted. She started the car and honked to get their attention. One of the boys saw Rogue and whispered to Tabitha's ears.

" Jealous, ain't she?"

Tabitha smiled.

" You have no idea…"

The three girls got into the car, rather disappointed. Rogue stepped on the gas and left the club.

" Yah girls are real help… Yah left meh alone in there!"

Rogue then realized they weren't paying attention. They were talking about the boys. She let out a frustrated sigh and continued driving. After they arrived at the mansion, they snuck back into their rooms. Rogue thought about Karl. She knew she was attracted to him, and he was attracted to her. Even though that was the case, she knew there was pretty much no chance of seeing him again. They didn't know each other's phone number, nor addresses. All they knew was each other's name, which mean almost nothing because it was first name. She couldn't even use phone book to search.

' Darn it… Ah don't know why, but Ah wanna see him again already…'

With disappointment, she closed her eyes to get some sleep. She knew she'll sleep late, but that was fine.

* * *

Rogue waited eagerly until the next time they went to the dance club, which was a week after her first.. Jean and Tabitha weren't aware, but Kitty noticed that something had happened to Rogue in the club the last time they were there. She saw her roommate dressing more feminine, which was the first time she had seen her friend done so. Kitty also noticed Rogue wearing the red lipstick.

' Where'd she, like, get the lipstick?'

They walked to the SUV, and Rogue sat on the back. She felt her heart race as she thought about another chance to meet Karl. Jean noticed the changed look of Rogue and asked a question.

" Is there someone we should know about?"

Rogue snapped out of her daydream.

" Um… Nothing. Ah just felt like it…"

Tabitha turned around from the shotgun.

" Come on… There's something going on…"

Rogue sighed.

" Alright… While yah girls were cuddlin' with dose boys, Ah met somebody. He's Karl… Ah was just wonderin' whether Ah'll meet him again…"

Tabitha shrieked.

" You mean you have a boyfriend?"

" Well… Possible…boyfriend…"

Jean busted out laughing.

" A boyfriend?! Hahaha! You're joking right?"

She saw the seriousness in Rogue's eyes.

" Oh, you're serious…"

Tabitha now tried to pick up the mood that sank low.

" So, what does he do? Is he working?"

" No… He's a college student."

Kitty smirked.

" A college boy is interested in you, Rogue? My god, like, now I don't know what they like anymore…"

They arrived at the club, and as usual, the bouncer let them pass without trouble.

" Go ahead…"

The four girls walked into the club, and looked around the dance floor. Tabitha saw the boy she hung out with last time, and waved at him. It prompted an immediate response from the boy; an enthusiastic wave with a cup of drink.

" Well, see ya!"

The blonde girl ran to the boy. Kitty on the other hand, saw her friend on the dance floor tapping his feet to get her attention.

" Well, there's Josh. I'll see you later, girls!"

With Kitty gone, Jean sighed, and continued her desperate efforts to find the boy she met. Rogue looked around, but couldn't find Karl. Jean saw the desperate look on her face.

" Don't worry, I'm sure he'll show up…"

Rogue nodded rather bitterly. She felt that she didn't need sympathy from her. She needed to find Karl.

" Ah'll check upstairs…"

Rogue walked off and dashed up the spiral stairs and looked around. Meanwhile, Jean found the boy she looked around for. She was about to walk up when she saw him with another girl, looking quite intimate.

' Ooohh!'

Her face reddened with anger, almost to the same shade as her hair. She pulled out her cell phone, and decided to call Scott.

" Scott? Yeah… Wanna come to Club Meteor? I'll wait in front."

She hung up, and walked to the front door The bouncer eyed her.

" Are you leaving?"

" No. My boyfriend should be here soon…"

The bouncer smirked.

" Did he forget?"

Jean shook her head and lied.

" No. I forgot to call him…"

Jean saw a black Lamborghini stop on the parking lot, which made her curious. She didn't know anyone who could afford it. The person who came out surprised her. He looked so young, and cute… The man was nicely dressed, almost on the border line of being too formally dressed. He came to the front door and the bouncer's face lightened up, sending back the long line to let the man through.

" Welcome, Mr. VG…"

The man handed a generous tip for the help and went in, making the others curious as to why would someone this rich come to Club Meteor, where students mostly gathered. Jean was one of them. She couldn't even think of any last name that just consisted of letters 'V' and 'G'. She looked back, continuing her gaze to follow the man's footsteps. He gently glided up the spiral stairs, and she was about to walk back in when Scott called out.

" Jean!"

She turned around and whispered to the bouncer.

" He's with me…"

Scott smiled and joined his friend.

" Well, I certainly didn't think you'd go to here…"

Jean smirked.

" Well, if you're curious… Rogue, Tabitha, and Kitty are here too."

Scott's eyes went wide.

" Rogue's here too?"

Jean laughed, and led him inside.

" Come on, let's go in."

Scott went in, and grabbed a seat behind a table close to the dance floor. It had clear view to the upstairs as well. Jean sat down, and the waiter came, asking for the order.

" What would you have?"

Scott looked at Jean. She ordered for both.

" Two vanilla cokes, please."

The waiter nodded, and went back. Scott was looking around, checking the place out. This was the first time he was in here, and it all looked strange to him. While looking around, he saw Kitty in the dance floor, having fun with a boy with red spiked hair. His eyes continued to move, and spotted Tabitha with two boys near by the bar.

" Well, we better be careful about Tabitha…"

Jean looked over and saw her.

" I don't think so… I think she can handle it…"

Scott smiled, and looked up. He saw Rogue, dressed quite attractively. He then saw the man in front of her. They seemed to be enjoying each other's presence.

" Jean, look."

He eyes upstairs, and Jean's eyes went up. She was surprised at what she saw.

' Karl is that man? Wow!'

Scott leaned closer.

" Something wrong?"

Jean took her eyes off and shook her head.

" Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Scott looked up again.

" That guy looks quite rich… I wonder what he sees in Rogue…"

Jean smirked.

" Jealous?"

Scott shook his head.

" No… Just surprised."

Jean felt compelled to tell the story.

" His name is Karl, according to Rogue… He's a college student. I saw him walk in here while waiting for you… He drove a black Lamborghini."

Scott's eyes became wide.

" That car's expensive!"

While Jean and Scott were discussing about the new character in their lives, Rogue was having fun talking to Karl.

" …My roommate borrowed my car to pick up a girl, right? He left the girl alone in the car for a while, and found a document with my pictures on it. He still insisted that it was his car, which earned him a smack on the face…"

Rogue busted out laughing, but most of the sound was absorbed by the loud techno music.

" Ah never thought someone would beh dat stubborn…"

Karl stopped his stories and leaned closer.

" When do you have to leave?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Ah can stay as long as Ah want… Dat's if mah friends want dat too."

Karl looked at his watch. It was still around mid-night.

" I forgot to give you my phone number, didn't I?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yep, yah did…"

Karl slipped a card, and leaned closer to Rogue and whispered.

" Call me on this number. It's my cell phone number… I won't be able to answer during the day though, but I'll make sure to answer it during the night…"

Rogue looked at Karl half suspiciously.

" Night person, aren't yah?"

Karl nodded.

" I got tons of things to do in the day, and I relax in the night. It's my favorite time of the day…"

Rogue smiled.

" It's mah favorite time too."

Karl was having a nice feeling.

' Yes… She's the one…'

Rogue handed him a napkin with a number written on it.

" It's mah number… Yah can call meh anytime…except durin' school…"

Karl nodded.

" Okay…"

He looked at the dance floor. It wasn't crowded.

" You wanna dance?"

He eyed the floor, and Rogue saw it.

" Well…"

Karl got up, and bowed.

" May I have this dance?"

Rogue's eyes lit up, and smiled.

" Alright… Yah may…"

She took his hand and walked down the spiral stairs. The music changed as they entered the dance floor. It was a slow music. Rogue hesitated for a moment, then looked into the assuring blue eyes of Karl. They faded into the middle of the dance floor. Just outside, Jean and Scott were surprised at what they saw.

" She's going to dance?"

Jean shrugged.

" Well, I guess so…"

Karl raised his hands with his left palm up. Rogue placed her right hand on top, and took his open palm. She placed her left hand on Karl's shoulder, while he took his around her waist. Slowly, they swayed side by side, following the rhythm of the music. As the time went by, Rogue drew in closer, and finally rested her head on Karl's chest. She couldn't help but feel comfortable. It was as if some mysterious power had taken over her. Not far away, Kitty noticed this as well, and gave a little hesitation. This prompted Josh to stop as well. He looked into her eyes and asked in his sincere, and child like voice.

" Is there something wrong?"

Kitty shook her head.

" No. I never seen her dance before."

Josh looked over, and saw Rogue.

" What's wrong with that?"

Kitty smirked.

" She… Well, it's nothing. Let's just dance…"

Josh smiled.

" Yeah…"

* * *

Rogue finished her dance and went back upstairs, and sat with Karl. She was starting to sweat with her body temperature risen from her activity. She ordered another bottle of cola, and looked at Karl, and sighed.

" Ah don't know, how yah're not sweatin'! It was hot down dere."

Karl smiled, and gazed at Rogue. His cold blue eyes were fixed on her, as though he was under some spell, or rather, obsessed at her.

" I don't sweat easily. It's a strange thing, actually… It has me wondering for years now…"

Rogue grabbed the bottle that the waiter brought and began chugging it down by the bottle. She stopped half way through and laid the bottle down on the table.

" Sorry… Ah look like a pig, or a slut in a bar, huh?"

Karl shook his head.

" No. I don't think so. Besides, I believe a thirst must be quenched. Much like life itself. If you thirst for something, quench it."

Rogue smirked, and wiped her sweat off. She looked at the clock on the near by wall.

" It's three, but it feels like it's only mid-night…"

Karl laughed, and leaned closer.

" You know, you're not like other girls at the college…"

Rogue stiffened for a moment.

" Why do yah say dat?"

Karl kept his charming smile, and explained.

" You're different. The way you act, is very different. It's more of a challenge…"

Rogue thought about smacking him on the face, but she couldn't help at her reaction, which was to laugh.

" Okay, tell meh about yahr self…"

Karl backed up and leaned against the chair.

" Okay. My name is Karl von Grieg. I'm a student from Germany, more specifically, Berlin, and I'm twenty-one years old. I'm majoring in Psychology."

Rogue rested her chin on her left hand, which was supported by her left elbow that rested on the table. Her green eyes shone with curiosity, and fascination.

" Psychology, huh? Sounds kinda borin'."

Karl shook his head.

" No, quite the contrary. We still don't know how a mind works, so many aspect is still unexplored…"

He then looked at Rogue, and raised his right eyebrow. Rogue raised hers as well.

" Well, Rogue?"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, what?"

Karl smiled.

" Tell me about yourself."

Rogue gasped and laughed nervously.

" Sorry… Mah name's Rogue… Don't know mah last name 'cause Ah was adopted… Ah'm a junior in high school… Ah'm seventeen years old… God, Ah'm so nervous…"

Karl tilted his head.

" Well, if it's something embarrassing, you don't have to tell me…"

Rogue shook her head. She made up her mind, and spoke softly.

" …And Ah'm a mutant…"

She looked at Karl's eyes to see his reaction. She expected a rather violent reaction; getting up from the table, and walking out on her, and calling her a freak or something.

" So? We're all mutants one way or another…"

Rogue had a blank look, and her eyes were filled with curiosity.

" What do yah mean by dat?"

Karl smiled. She was, indeed, young.

" My study in psychology has led me to think that to a person, everyone else is a mutant because they think differently, therefore, act differently. It's okay. I bet I'm a mutant to you…"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah think yahr thinkin' about strange, not mutant…"

Karl shook his head.

" It's alright. Even if you're a mutant, or whatever it is, I don't care. Frankly, I don't give a damn."

Rogue's heart leaped with joy. The walls that she built within herself was starting to break down, and she never felt this happy ever since her mutation showed up.

" Thanks…"

Karl became amused.

" Don't thank me… Thank yourself for being truthful. It will guide you…"

The clock shifted to five, and Karl rose up.

" Well, see you later, mein Rogue…"

" See yah later, Karl…"

Karl got up, and on his way out, paid for Rogue's drinks. At the front door, he looked back at Rogue, and blew a kiss, which Rogue thought was quite charming. She walked down with the rest of her soda, and joined Jean.

" Well, you certainly had a wonderful night…"

Rogue sighed, and visualized Karl in front of her. She felt at ease with him…

" So, Rogue? Should we go?"  
Rogue grunted, as though she didn't care.

" Whatever…"

She finished her soda, and laid the bottle on the table. Scott saw the others joining as well.

" Time to go home…"

Rogue got up, and poked her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. She walked out, and got into Jean's SUV. The sun was rising again to symbolize a new day.

* * *

Rogue talked with Karl almost every night, and met every weekend for two weeks. The break was coming up soon, and Rogue was talking with Karl again.

" …So, what do yah wanna do?"

" Well… How about I ask you on a formal date?"

Rogue let out a smile, and purposefully played hard to get.

" Well, why should Ah accept it?"

She heard Karl chuckling quietly.

" Well… Because you can't resist me…"

Rogue giggled.

" Well, you're not as charmin' as yah think…"

Karl let out a laugh.

" Oh, but I am…"

Karl waited for Rogue's answer.

" Alright… Ah'll go."

" Okay. I'll pick you up at six."

Rogue acknowledged and hung up. Kitty had a sly look on her face.

" My… You're going on a date with the prince charming?"

Rogue made a sarcastic expression, but Kitty became concerned.

" Wait! Does he know about your powers? I mean the specifics… I know you mentioned that you told him you were a mutant…"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah'll tell him soon… Don't worry about it. Besides, Ah don't want him to be scared to date meh dis late in da game…"

Kitty sighed.

" Okay…"

Rogue went to her bed, and covered herself with the blanket.

" Well, Ah'm gonna sleep now…"

Kitty nodded.

" Good night, Rogue…"

" G'night…"

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

************************************************************************

The X-Men gathered for a special breakfast. It was the last day of school before the break, and everyone were in a upbeat mood. Rogue already went to school without her meal. But Scott stuffed his scrambled egg in his mouth and drank the orange juice. He then remembered something.

" Hey, isn't it strange that this Karl has only showed up on nights? I mean, with this amount of interaction with Rogue, there has to be an occasion where they meet each other…"

Kitty tried to explain.

" But he's a college student. He said himself that he's busy during the day…"

Scott shook his head.

" Yeah, but doesn't he hang out with friends? Doesn't he eat in a restaurant?"

Jean nodded in agreement.

" Yeah… Come to think of it, you're right Scott…"

Kurt expressed his opinion.

" Do you zhink he's a rapist?"

Kitty nudged him on the side.

" I told you… You shouldn't have watched that detective movie last night…"

Hank then joined in.

" What's his name? We could look it up…"

" Karl von Grieg."

Hank made a surprised face.

" He's a descendent of a noble?"

Scott raised his eyebrow.

" Why do you say that?"

" Von goes to a noble, as sort of a title."

Scott muttered.

" That accounts for his smoothness…"

Hank finished his meal and walked off to computer. He wanted to research about this Karl. Before he walked off, however, he asked for the description.

" What does he look like?"

Jean began describing him.

" Well, he's got a blonde hair, about shoulder length… He had quite beautiful blue eyes, and let's see…"

Jean tried to remember more.

" Oh, yeah… his pupils had little bit of redness."

Hank's pointy ears perked at that.

" reddish pupil? Isn't it black? No matter what color the iris is?"

Everyone left for school, and Hank sat in front of the computer, looking through everything that mentioned redness in pupil. There was very few records, and it didn't describe in detail. And many of the records were garbage.

" Too many fishes in the sea…"

He struggled for hours, looking over every single information available.

" No… No…"

He stopped at an article of a fiction, a tale of vampire.

" He had sharp teeth, and reddish pupil…"

Hank then dismissed it.

" I'm sure there's more reasonable explanation for this…"

He moved on, and went through everything on the computer. He didn't get any satisfying information at all.

" Well, I guess it's a dead end…"

He walked upstairs, only to find Rogue nicely dressed and ready to go. Before he could say anything, she went out the door.

" I hope I was wrong…"

Hank sat on the sofa and looked at the black screen of TV. Scott sat next to him, and turned on the TV.

" So, what'd you find out?"

Hank leaned back.

" Well, all the clues point to Karl being a vampire…"

Scott sat up straight, with his eyes wide as moon.

" What?!"

Hank sighed.

" But the likelihood is too small… I mean, Vampires… Come on…"

Scott was in full panic mode.

" Yeah, but we're also mutants as well. Vampires could exist…"

Hank didn't answer Scott's concern. Scott got up, and went to the lockers.

" Where are you going, Scott?"

Scott turned around.

" I'm keeping an eye on Rogue… As we should…"

Hank didn't mind, so Scott called the others to join him, and got his visor.

* * *

Rogue saw the street lights pass by, making the streams of colored lights in front of her eyes. She looked back at Karl, who shifted his eyes to her.

" So, where're we goin'?"

Karl smiled.

" I'm glad you've asked… Are you up for steak? Perhaps Japanese sushi?"

Rogue thought about it.

" Well, Ah never ate sushi before…"

Karl laughed.

" Alright, sushi it is…"

They stopped in front of a fancy Japanese restaurant. Karl pulled up in front, and a valet guy opened the door for him.

" Welcome…"

Rogue tried to open the door, but another one opened it for her.

" Welcome, miss…"

Rogue got out, amazed at the sight of the restaurant. It was as though she was being treated like a royalty.

' Doesn't feel bad…'

Karl led her inside, where a waiter found them a table. They looked at the menus, where Rogue couldn't figure out which to try.

' Uni? Toro? Amaebi? God, which do Ah choose?'

Karl smiled.

" It's alright… Go with the three you've just mentioned… I'm paying for them, you know…"

Rogue hesitated.

" Ah don't wanna make yah pay for all these expensive thin's…"

Karl shook his head.

" Sorry, but you won't pay tonight…"

When the waiter came in, Karl ordered for both of them, and sat back.

Jean and the others stopped a block away from the restaurant. Jean opened her eyes, and pointed to the fancy restaurant to the left.

" There…"

Scott drove the van by the restaurant. Sure enough, there was the Lamborghini.

" Okay… We should keep watch from here…"

Scott parked the van in near by and stopped the engine.

" Well, we now wait…"

Jean used her powers to keep an eye on Rogue.

" Well, they're having some sushi, Rogue's worried about the price and Karl's saying not to mind…"

Evan scoffed.

" Smooth… Real smooth…"

Jean moved her focus to Karl.

" I can't get into his mind at all… What's going on? Is he a telepath as well?"

Scott turned around.

" So we can't read what he's thinking…"

" Yeah…"

Scott slammed the steering wheel.

" Damn it!"

Rogue finished the meal, and saw Karl already done with his.

" Wow, it was delicious…"

Karl smiled.

" I'm glad."

Karl paid the bill and led Rogue to the car. Rogue got on, and saw Karl getting in as well.

" So, where to Karl?"

Karl started the car and looked at Rogue.

" We're going to the park…"

Rogue raised her eyebrow.

" At this late of night?"

Karl smirked.

" Why not?"

Rogue gazed into his blue eyes, and felt her will falter.

" Yeah… Why not?"

The black Lamborghini sped off after turning right at the intersection. Scott saw this and started the van.

" Let's go."

They followed the Lamborghini closely, yet from a safe distance. They followed for about an hour before they arrived at the park. Scott stopped away from the black car and watched.

" What are they doing here?"

They saw Karl leading Rogue into the woods. Scott got off, and signaled the others to follow.

" Let's go… Be quiet…"

They snuck around the woods to find Rogue. The dark, moonless night made it nearly impossible to find her. Scott himself almost bumped into the trees dozens of times already.

" Geez! How does he see in this darkness?"

* * *

Rogue stopped after Karl stopped in the middle of the woods. A pond was near by, apparent from the rippling that faintly registered to her eyes, but most of all, she heard the water splashing against itself, and smelled the mustiness of the water. She saw the views clearing up and looked up into the sky. The moon was there, but all its illumination was, up until this moment, blocked by the clouds. She saw Karl approaching her slowly, rather taking his moments. He stopped right in front of her, and leaned closer to kiss her. Rogue backed away, and began her explanation of her powers.

" Um, Karl… Dere's somethin' dat Ah need to tell yah. Mah power's absorbin' the other people…"

Once again, Karl leaned forward, and this time, kissed her lips. He then backed off with a smile.

" It doesn't matter, Rogue… It won't harm me…"

Rogue stood there with a shocked face. Karl kissed her once again, and while doing so, began his explanation.

" You see, I'm a mutant as well… I've lived for hundreds of years…"

Rogue tried to move, but her body was frozen solid. Her muscles didn't respond at all. Karl continued.

" I have been searching for you for a hundred years…"

Kurt noticed the moon light at the middle of the trees, and called the others.

" I've found zhem. Zhey're at zhe middle of zhe trees."

The others quickly moved towards the light. They didn't feel as though the time was working with them.

Karl clung around Rogue, circling around her. His canine teeth grew sharper as seconds passed by. He stopped in front of her once again, and saw Rogue's eyes filled with fear.

" What do yah want with meh?"

Karl smiled.

" Well, you will know soon enough…"

He walked around her and stopped just behind. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, and jerked her head to the left with his other hand. Karl gazed at the exposed jugular, and licked his teeth. Rogue began trembling.

" Yah're a vampire?"

Karl just smiled, and began his descent towards the artery that seemingly invited him.

" Stop!"

Karl turned around to find Rogue's friends. He smiled, and turned Rogue around. He wanted her friends to see her before he went on with his plans. He leaned closer to Rogue, and whispered to her ears.

" Well, well, well… Your friends can see you turned into something like me…"

He moved on to Rogue's neck, and at first, kissed the skin over the jugular. Rogue felt a shocking sensation, something she didn't know ever since her power emerged. She quietly let out a moan, which made Karl smile with pleasure. He whispered once more.

" I see you like my touch… Don't worry… You'll enjoy them for the rest of your life…"

He opened his mouth, exposing his sharp canine teeth. Before his teeth could pierce the skin, however, Scott fired a blast through his visor and connected on Karl's face. With horrendous scream, Karl flew backwards, striking few trees and breaking them down. Kurt gestured Rogue to come, but she found herself still frozen solid. Karl still had his powers over her.

" Ah can't move!"

Kurt teleported to Rogue's position, and looked at her feet. There were no visible shackles or anything.

" But you're not being held…"

A malevolent laugh echoed through the woods, which made the others shudder. From the shadow, Karl emerged without any wound.

" Nice strike… But it will only delay the inevitable…"

He quickly dashed forward, reaching to Rogue before Kurt could do anything. He felt himself frozen as well, and couldn't reach Rogue to teleport away. Karl smiled in front of Kurt, and punched him, letting the blue haired boy fly and roll until he was stopped by his friends. Evan quickly launched one of his spikes at Karl's chest, specifically at his heart. He read from some book that the stake through the heart would kill a vampire. The spike flew through the air with great speed, and finally struck its target right on. Karl gazed down at the spike, and pulled it out. A hole of about two inches wide closed quickly, and he threw down the spike.

" Don't make me laugh! Stake through the heart won't work on me!"

Spike was surprised that his attempt didn't work. It seemed as though Karl was invincible…

Hank furthered his research through the books, and stumbled upon a section about vampires.

" Klaus Von Greiffenberg… King of vampires… Klara Von Greiffenberg… Queen of vampires who was released in 1900."

Xavier became curious.

" What does it mean by 'released'?"

Hank took off his glasses.

" Well, people believed that the vampires were possessed by evil, and their souls were 'released' by killing them with stake through the heart and such…"

Xavier pointed to the monitor that was hooked up with the cerebro.

" I have found out that Karl is a mutant, not a vampire…"

Hank raised his eyebrow.

" What was his name again?"

Xavier answered.

" Karl Von Grieg."

Hank flipped through the book, and stopped.

" Charles… Karl is Klaus…"

Xavier tilted his head. Obviously he didn't understand.

" Let me explain… Vampires often use aliases when hunting for food. These aliases do not vary much from their original name. Karl Von Grieg still has the initials of his original name, Klaus Von Greiffenberg. If what you say is correct, Charles… Klause has mutated into a vampire…"

Xavier then expressed his question.

" Then why is he obsessed with Rogue?"  
Hank shook his head.

" Frankly, I have no idea…"

Xavier turned his wheelchair around, and they quickly boarded the Velocity.

" We have to find them…"

The helicopter took off, and when at altitude, the jet engine propelled the craft forward at great speed, and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

Rogue saw Karl playing with her. It was getting really terrifying to think herself being turned into one of the vampires. Although she wanted to move, but she still wasn't able to do so.

' Get meh outta here…'

Karl stared down at her friends. Kurt favored his chest. It felt like some of the ribs were broken. Kitty was taking care of him, and Scott knew his power was useless. Evan also felt this way. Jean was the only one who hasn't gone up against him. She stepped forward, and sighed.

" Alright… My turn…"

She launched one of the broken trees behind Karl towards him. Karl turned into a mist, letting the tree pass through him. The tree continued its flight until Jean changed its course. Her telekinetic wasn't going to work, so she decided to try telepathy. She entered Karl's mind. She was going to try to disrupt his mind, and render him unconscious. She was surprised at what occupied his mind. It was full of old memories, some of which were incomprehensible to her. She then felt herself being attacked.

' He's a telepath too?'

Karl flipped the table, attacking her mind after driving her out of his own mind. Soon, Jean fell to the ground unconscious, and Karl scoffed.

" I've met more powerful mutants than this…"

A loud noise and the wind from the rotary wings alerted everyone to look up. Velocity landed, unloading its passengers; Hank McCoy and Charles Xavier. Hank saw Karl in front of Rogue, who was inhibited from moving. Xavier saw the others injured in one way or the other. Then, they heard the frustrated grunt from Karl.

" Geez! Can't a guy eat a meal?"

Xavier tried to calm things down.

" Karl… Don't do this…"

Hank then shouted Karl's true name.

" We know who you are, Klaus!"

Karl, or rather Klaus sneered at Hank.

" So, you've found out my true name after all… Stupid mortals… You've took too much of time… Well, too late, boys and girls… I shall now take this one…"

Xavier stopped him.

" What do you want, Klaus?"

The king of vampires turned around, and looked at Xavier with rather sympathetic look.

" Why? Do you wish to save her life in exchange of yours? Unfortunately, I am not looking for a simple meal…"

His statement puzzled everyone. To them, it was pretty clear that he wanted to drink Rogue's blood, and kill her. Klaus noticed the look, and smiled.

" Well, I guess you have the right to know… being her friend and all… The truth of the matter is… I'm taking Rogue as my bride… She will be my queen…"

Rogue began trembling. Klaus began stroking her face.

" Don't worry, my dear… It is your destiny… or rather reclaiming your destiny…"

Klaus turned around, and continued his explanation.

" I assume you know about the novel Dracula. And I know you regard the story as a fiction… Let me tell you something, boys and girls… The story is real… Everything that was described happened. I know, because I made him into a vampire… He was one of my loyal subject… Although he was somewhat impatient, he was one of my protégées. However, don't assume that the things that killed him will work against me. You'll find them ineffective… I am a mutant, turned into who I am when I was fifteen and been increasing the numbers of my kind for more than a millennium…"

Rogue struggled to get free. She hated her powers, but she didn't want to be a vampire even more. Klaus noted the struggle, and continued his explanation.

" I met my bride around 1700... I turned her into a vampire, which she was willing to do so. We lived happily for the next two hundred years, feasting in celebration. However, ever since the book was published in mid 1800s, my kind had suffered greatly. People all around the world hunted us down, killing them with the methods described by the book. We evaded them, until 1902, when my bride, Klara was killed…"

Klaus became rather melancholy at the last statement. He looked back at Rogue, who he thought was sympathizing with his feelings. He regained his enthusiasm, and continued.

" I have searched for a hundred years, knowing that her soul will reincarnate. Now, I've found her… I've found my Klara…"

He gazed at Rogue, and the others were shocked at what they found out. Kurt shouted out.

" But zhat's impossible! She kan't be a vampire!"

Klaus shook his head. This young one had long ways to go.

" Oh, but it is!"

He held Rogue's hand, and looked up at the night sky. The sun was about to rise. He hesitated, and tried to leave. But Scott fired once again, and delayed his getaway with Rogue. The sun rose, shining its rays to Karl. Evan celebrated the rise of the sun. He knew the vampires would die of the sun. He was sure of it. As the rays struck his skin, Klaus hid behind Rogue. His skin, however, didn't smoke, nor did he turn into ash. He just hid behind Rogue, away from the direct sunlight. Scott became surprised.

" Hey, isn't he supposed to have been turned into ashes by now?"

Hank explained. He knew what was going on now…

" He's a mutant… Nothing that we conventionally know will kill him. And it is reasonable that he is the father of all vampires, and therefore, have some special abilities beyond that of a normal vampire."

While they were getting briefed on Klaus, he got up, and stepped into the sun.

" Well… Thanks for dragging on…"

He grabbed Rogue once again, and ran away. Rogue tried to get free, shaking her whole arm violently to make Klaus lose his grip. This in turn brought a firm yank, which resulted in a snapping noise and immense pain on her arm. Rogue screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Klaus stopped. He knew he was quite far from the pursuers. He looked at the broken arm.

" I'm sorry…"

He took a knee and looked at her broken arm. He grabbed each end and looked into Rogue's eyes. His blue eyes once again hypnotized her, and Rogue stared back dumbfound. At that instant, Klaus replaced the broken bones and ripped off his jacket to wrap it around the arm with couple of branches to support it. He bent down in front of her, and carried her over his shoulder. Rogue gazed at her broken arm.

' Why? Why doesn't he just turn meh into vampire? And why da kindness?'

Klaus ran through the trees in lightning speed, dodging them with agility never seen before. Soon, he cleared the trees, stopping at the small lake. He settled Rogue down, and looked at her without any words. He didn't have the red tint in his pupils anymore. He looked quite…human.

" So, is dis what happens to yah when dawn comes? Yah just turn into human?"

Klaus nodded.

" Yes… But I still have the strength. Only thing that is so horrible is my thirst for blood. It is after dawn when my thirst intensifies… It is rather unbearable, and since I can't use my other abilities, it's impossible."

Rogue nodded.

" Why is it dat yah want meh so much? Ah'm nothin' like who yah think Ah am…"

Klaus shook his head.

" Unlike other vampires, I can sense the soul of a person. Yours is exactly the same as my Klara."

Rogue got nervous. She couldn't decide whether to take this as a word from a lunatic or the truth. To think that she was someone she never knew was just too much. She somehow felt pity for Klaus. The centuries of searching, as Klaus said, was really heartbreaking for him. For whatever the reason was, she felt obligated to protect him.

' Is he tellin' da truth? Am Ah feelin' dis way because Klara's soul is within meh?'

Klaus got up again, but this time offered his hand in a gentle manner. Rogue took his hand, and followed. After about twenty more minutes of walk, they came out of the woods, where a limo was waiting for them. Klaus went in, and pulled Rogue in as well. He looked at the front, where a small man looked back.

" Where to? Master?"

Klaus thought about it.

" To my residence, Ivan."

Klaus then blocked the view between the driver compartment and the passenger compartment. He then went through the small refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine, and vanilla coke.

" Here."

Rogue took the soda reluctantly, and opened it. She gazed at the content with suspicion, which Klaus knew.

" Don't worry. It's not poisoned or anything…"

Rogue took the bottle and opened it. The aroma of vanilla aroused her nose. She took few gulps and found Klaus staring at her. She was about to ask something when Ivan talked over the intercom built into the limo.

" We've arrived, Master…"

Klaus waited, and Ivan opened the door for him. Klaus went out, and gestured Rogue to follow.

" Please…"  
Rogue came out, and found a grand mansion like the institute, perhaps bigger. Klaus smiled with satisfaction. The mansion had a desired effect, it seemed.

" It's a humble home, but I hope you're comfortable…"

Rogue looked at Klaus.

" Yah're kiddin', right?"

Klaus shook his head.

" My dear, this is just a temporary house… Soon, you shall reside in a grand castle…"

* * *

The rest of the X-Men couldn't figure out what had happened. They were close to saving Rogue from the vampire that wanted to take Rogue as his bride, but their simple belief failed them. They gathered around Xavier and Hank, shaking their head at their failure.

" Professor. How did we lose to him? It was just one guy…"

Xavier sighed.

" He is one guy, but a very wise one guy who has centuries of knowledge inside him. If Hank is correct, he was born sometime during the first century A.D. So, he has lived for majority of the known history…"

Scott then threw down a question he has been thinking for a while.

" Why is it that he's being so kind to Rogue still? Why doesn't he just bite her right now and get it over with? Why is he still acting as though he's courting Rogue?"

Hank thought about it. It was perplexing. He thought Klaus would turn Rogue into a vampire as soon as he found the right time, but he was still courting her, even after he stated in front of Rogue that he would turn her into a vampire. The reason for it was just incomprehensible. Kurt then asked Professor.

" Professor… Kan you lokate Rogue?"

Xavier closed his eyes and focused. He tried to detect Rogue, but it was as though she vanished.

" I'm sorry, Kurt… I can't find her…"

Kurt sighed, then sat of the grass. Hank didn't know any other clues that might lead them to Rogue. He had a lot of researching to do.

As Rogue and Karl took steps towards the mansion, Ivan, despite his shortness, managed to get to the gigantic doors first, and swung them wide open for his master, and Rogue. He bowed in courtesy and gestured with his hands to come in. Just after she entered the mansion, she looked back, in time to see the sun setting with the orange burst of rays between the closing doors. Her first instinct was fear. She was now a prisoner to a vampire, just like Jonathan Harker in the novel Dracula, but her feelings settled down as though she had been injected with emotional sedatives. She was escorted to the dining room, where the servants were waiting for their master, Klaus. As he entered, they all bowed at exactly at the same moment. Rogue was a bit scared by such precision. Klaus chuckled.

" I learned that Asians do this to show respect to the elders, and other people of higher stature… And I thought it was polite as well. Certainly more so than what the western society had become…"

Klaus turned to Rogue, stopping her in front of him.

" Soon… They will bow down for you as well…"

Rogue stared blankly. She obviously didn't have a clue to what was actually happening. Klaus turned around with the smile, and showed her the table. It was full of exotic and delicate dishes. She counted about twenty dishes lined up. She also saw a bottle that appeared to contain red wine. One of the maids came and escorted her to one seat, while Klaus took his in front of her. Rogue gazed at the plentiful food, and then at Klaus. By now, the sun had set, and Rogue saw redness in Klaus' pupils. His teeth were also sharpened as well. Klaus grabbed a wine glass, and raised it about six inches. One of the butler quickly poured the content in the bottle. As she suspected, the content was indeed red, but it seemed less watery, and more slimy than normal wine.

" What's dat?"

Klaus eyed Rogue, and a maid poured the same content to her glass as well.

" Don't worry… It's not alcohol…"

Rogue looked at the content, and smelled it. It had a rather funny smell. She grabbed the glass, and sniffed once more. The aroma was similar to a fruit juice or something similar. Rogue took a quick sip, and found the taste favorable.

" What is it?"

Klaus smiled, and grabbed fork and knife.

" I'll tell you after the meal…"

Rogue's heart sank. It had to be something that wasn't natural for Klaus to not explain. She drank the water that was next to the mysterious red drink and looked at the dish in front of her. It made her very hungry just to watch the dish. She began eating bit by bit, and drank some more water now and then. She finished her meal, and stood up, but she felt very tired. Her legs pretty much just gave up and almost fell on her already broken arm, but two maids caught her just in time. With Klaus' nod, they carried sleeping Rogue to her room, and laid her on the bed. After they covered her body with blanket, they quietly got out of the room.

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

************************************************************************

Rogue woke up from the noise made outside. She opened her eyes, and found herself in a large bedroom, and on a king sized bed alone.

' What da?'

She got up, and saw curtains around her bed, and beyond it, she saw faint image of the surroundings. She walked out of the bed, and took careful steps to the door. Her ears were honed in on the noise outside. Apparently Klaus was talking to someone very close to him. She opened the door a bit, and peeked through the narrow gap. Down stairs, she saw numerous people, all enjoying the night. She crawled out of the door, and looked between the posts of the rails. Everyone were drinking the wine look-alike that she drank before.

' What's goin' on here? Who are dese people?"

Rogue gazed closer and found canine teeth sticking out on all the other people. Everyone, except for the servants, were vampires.

' Holy crap! Ah'm surrounded by vampires!'

She instinctively backed away, accidentally touching the posts with the casting on her arm. The noise alerted everyone in the hall, and they looked at her direction. A vampire in a business suit pointed upwards.

" There's a human up there!"

The others began growling quietly, but their growls were amplified by their numbers and Rogue began fearing for her life.

" Oh, shit…"

One of the vampires made approach by walking up the stairs, but a loud shout that voiced a significant authority stopped him from taking further steps. The vampire looked towards the direction, and bowed in obedience. Rogue looked at where he was bowing. There stood Klaus in the middle of the hall, smiling at Rogue. He nodded, and gestured for her to come down. Rogue slowly got up, then came down the stairs with extreme caution. Rogue passed by numerous vampires who eyed her with hate, or rather desire to suck her dry of blood. She stood next to Klaus, and looked at him. Klaus took Rogue to the elevated grounds where he could observe everyone. With Rogue in his arm, he spoke once more.

" You're wondering why I ordered you to not to harm this woman…"

The other vampires all shouted at once, demanding explanation. Klaus raised his arm to quiet them down.

" …I did so because I am planning on taking her as my bride. She will be your queen."

The other vampires began murmuring amongst themselves. Three female vampires who talked with Klaus appeared as though they weren't satisfied. The three saw this woman, or rather girl as a pathetic being who just happened to catch Klaus' fancy for the moment. Rogue felt deadly gazes from them.

' Do dey think Ah'm a rival? Do dey want to beh close to Klaus?'

Klaus' hand felt the faint, but definite tremble. His hand held Rogue's upper arm firmly to reassure her of her safety. He knew the three had been seeking to be his queen, ever since Klara was released. He did think of them, but Klara was a special vampire during her life, due to her devotion for him. Klara Von Greiffenberg, or rather Klara Schneider as she was known to her moral associates, was a unique woman. He still remembered her. Her headstrong will that often resulted in feistiness. Although Klara was among many queens that he found, she was the most adept at being a queen of the vampires. She was the only one who outlived the previous queens. Klaus smirked at the thought. Most other vampires believed being headstrong was a bad practice, and that being smooth was the essential aspect of the survival of the vampires as a whole. Sure, the smoothness got the food, but for special vampires like himself and Klara being headstrong was the key to their survival. Rogue certainly reflected her a lot. That was the reason Klaus liked Rogue. Being the queen of the vampires was a demanding task. At most times, she had to display authority. He was sure that Rogue would display such qualities that Klara once exemplified.

Back in the institute, Hank and other senior staffs were busy looking through every documents related to Klaus Von Greiffenberg, or Karl Von Grieg. So far, they came up with his background history. It became clear that he own a castle somewhere in Germany, and numerous houses throughout the world. Ororo even found some documents suggesting that Klaus was seeking to purchase Hearst Castle as well.

" Hank, take a look at this…"

Ororo handed the documents. Hank looked at the article.

" Karl Von Grieg, a multi-billionaire from Germany offered to pay more than two billion dollars for the Hearst Castle…"

Hank quickly checked the date. It was the day after Rogue met Karl. It was clear that as soon as he found Rogue, Klaus had been on the move to get everything the way he wanted. Klaus was meticulous in his planning. Hank couldn't be helped but to be surprised at his precision in planning and the execution. It was as though Klaus had planned for this event for more than half a century. He was once again interrupted by Ororo.

" This one is near us…"

Hank looked at the house. It was huge, and the location was not far from where they were.

" Do you think Rogue's there?"

Hank didn't know, but it was worth a try to search it.

* * *

Rogue found herself alone with Klaus in the morning. The guests had gone to their coffins to lay dormant for the day. They stood on the balcony, feeling the breeze of the morning air on their skin. Klaus looked at Rogue, then broke the silence.

" If you're worried about those three women, don't worry about it…"

Rogue looked up at him.

" Huh?"

Klaus smirked.

" Don't try to hide it. I know you're worried about them… I associate with them, but that doesn't mean they have any chance of being the queen. It's too late for them…"

Rogue pondered at the words. She couldn't figure out why it was too late for them.

" Why's dat?"

Klaus just smiled, but didn't explain.

" You'll know…"

Klaus gazed at the pond in near by.

" Is there something you wish for?"

Rogue hesitated for a moment.

" Can Ah have time to think about our relationship? Ah mean, dis vampire thin's complicatin' thin's a bit…"

Rogue gazed into Klaus' eyes with fear. She was certain that he would refuse. She was therefore, surprised at his answer.

" As you wish… I'll leave Ivan behind here, so if you decide to continue this relationship, then contact him. If you decide to end this relationship, then it is fine also. I have waited so long that I've grown accustomed to the wait."

Rogue stammered. She didn't know what to say. On one side, she felt relieved to be released from the grasp of this vampire, but the other side took pity on Klaus. No doubt he would have to wait centuries before he finds his queen. That meant long time of loneliness that she herself knew all to well. Before Rogue could make any moves, however, Klaus turned to face her.

" But… I would like a kiss, in case we would never meet again…"

Rogue nodded, then closed her eyes as Klaus leaned closer. Their lips stayed about half an inch away, then Klaus hesitated. He seemed to have realized that this request, or rather demand of a kiss may have offended Rogue. He quickly stepped away, then cleared his throat.

" Perhaps I was wrong to demand such a cherishing deed… You may leave now…"

He called for Ivan, who answered his summon in an instant.

" What is it, master?"

Klaus closed his eyes. It was clear that he didn't want to let Rogue go, but he had to…

" Please drive Ms. Rogue here back to her home…"

Ivan had a surprised expression. He knew his master have been searching for her for centuries and his decision to let her go surprised him.

" But, master…"

Klaus opened his eyes, and displayed a bit of anger.

" Do as I say!"

Ivan nodded and gestured Rogue to follow.

" Come, Ms. Rogue… Ivan will take you home…"

Rogue followed, but her eyes were still fixed on Klaus. Soon, the door was closed, separating herself and Klaus. Rogue entered the limo, and Ivan got into the driver's seat. He started the car, and headed to the Xavier Institute. On the way, Ivan gazed at the rear-view mirror, and asked a question.

" Pardon Ivan's asking, Ms. Rogue… But why did Ms. Rogue refuse Ivan's master's love?"

Rogue stammered. She really didn't refuse him, did she?

" Um… Ah needed some time to think about thin's…"

Ivan nodded.

" Ivan seen a lot of that… Master's seen many girls who say they will think about it, but they always hurt master's feelings…"

Rogue nodded slowly.

" Ah see…"

Ivan continued.

" Ivan seen master cry sometimes, though he tells Ivan that it's not so, but Ivan can tell…"

Rogue began feeling bad for Klaus. Before she could say anything, Ivan stopped the limo.

" Ms. Rogue's home now…"

Rogue looked out and saw the institution. She got out, then waved Ivan good bye. Ivan answered back with his own, and drove off after giving her the numbers to reach him. Rogue gazed at the front door, and sighed.

" Well, Ah'm home…"

Everyone crowded over Rogue, and began inquiring what had happened and so forth.

" How did you escape? What happened in there?"

Rogue ignored the questions and went to her room. She gazed at her belongings, then dropped to bed. She hadn't had sleep for two days now, and she was feeling really tired. Hey eyelids drooped down, and covered her sight, and soon, her breathing slowed down some what. The night darkened the sky while the stars sparkled like diamonds studded on a black leather, and Kitty came into the room, and watched Rogue. She looked at Rogue's neck to see if Klaus had bitten her, but was relieved for find no marks of any kind. Kitty sighed, and laid on her bed. She gazed out the window and saw a bat hanging on a tree. Kitty felt unnerved, but soon calmed herself down. It didn't appear as though the bat was much of a threat. Kitty closed her eyes and fell asleep as well. 

The two slept quietly, and deeply. They didn't notice the fog entering the room, which made the room a bit colder. They curled themselves up to centralize the body heat, and the mist began taking shape into a man. His sadistic hazel eyes looked at Rogue, then licked his teeth. The sight made him hungry for blood. But the man turned into fog once again, and went out of the room. In his fog like state, he traveled through every room, and saw everyone in the mansion. After making sure that he had gone through every possible choice, he came back to Rogue's room, and gazed at her. He opened his mouth and descended upon her neck, and took a bite. His sharp canine teeth punctured the pale skin, ending up in the jugular artery. The man started to drink the life giving liquid.

Just then, another figure crashed through the window, waking everyone in the mansion, including Rogue. She saw the eyes of an unfamiliar man looking down at her, and the sensation of punctured wound on her neck. She tried to move, but found herself unable to do so. Figuring this out, the second intruder pushed the first one away, making him tear off some of the flesh at the same time. After making sure that the first intruder was subdued, the second one rushed to Rogue's side. By then, Kitty turned on the light, and was startled at what she saw.

" Oh my god…"

The second intruder, who was short in stature wrapped the nearest cloth around Rogue's neck, while the first intruder wriggled to get free from his shackles. Rogue saw the familiar face of the second intruder.

" Ivan?"

Ivan smiled for a moment.

" Yes, Ms. Rogue. Master sent Ivan to protect Ms. Rogue… But Ivan was a bit too late…"

The first intruder wriggled more violently, and Ivan handed a crucifix to Kitty.

" Point it at him. It will hold him down."

Kitty took the crucifix and pointed to the vampire, who cowered at the sight of the icon. Just then, the others came in, and saw what had happened.

" Vhat ist zhis?"

Kitty shrugged.

" I don't know… This vampire, like, sucked Rogue's blood…"

Ivan turned around after finishing up the bandage.

" My name is Ivan. Ivan serve Ivan's King…"

Xavier inquired further.

" What is going on here?"

Ivan explained.

" This one is a renegade vampire, one who does not obey their king, Ivan's master. He heard of Ms. Rogue here and decided to take her for himself… Ivan's master found out about this and send Ivan to protect Ms. Rogue. But Ivan was a bit late…"

Jean quickly got a stronger material and tied down the rogue vampire. Ororo looked at Rogue's neck.

" Hank, we need to treat her now! She's losing blood…"

Hank came, but Ivan carried Rogue instead.

" Ivan will carry Ms. Rogue… Ivan need to finish his task…"

Hank nodded, and led Ivan to the infirmary. From there, the adults began with the procedures. Logan let Rogue touch him for a moment, so she can heal herself. Her injuries recovered quickly, and Rogue sat up.

" God… Ah thought Ah'd die…"

Ivan smiled, then moved aside as he saw someone at the door. The door opened, and Klaus entered. He brought some of his subjects with him.

* * *

Rogue sat on the bed with her eyes wide open. She didn't expect him to visit her so soon. Klaus walked up, and handed a bouquet of roses, then sat next to her.

" Are you okay?"

Rogue nodded. Upon a gesture from the professor, the others, at least humans, left the infirmary to give room for Rogue and Klaus. Rogue nodded.

" Who is he? Why does he want meh as well?"

Klaus sighed, then eyed one of this subordinates. He nodded, an left with the others.

" His name is Aleksei Golokov, one of the adored subject of Mina. She's one of the three women at the party. I never thought Mina would go this far…"

Rogue never thought she'd be in such a danger. Although her own life wasn't safe as well, her possible new life as a vampire didn't look much different in terms of danger involved. She was actually scared half to death at her close encounter with premature death, but the sight of Klaus soothed her. She knew that he would protect her. She… She hesitated at the thought.

' Ah… Ah love him… Ah truly love Klaus…'

Klaus looked at Rogue. He felt her soul change somewhat. It began warming up, and the sensation he felt was most agreeable. He looked at Rogue's green eyes to confirm his suspicions. There was the same genuine love as Klara once looked at him. Rogue was ready. His enjoyment, however, was broken by the others returning. With them, he also felt Rogue's soul halfway changed back to what it used to be. Klaus sighed. Rogue was almost ready, but his enthusiasm appeared to have gotten better of him. Rogue faced Klaus, and stroked his cheek with her hand, and smiled. Klaus smiled back. His century old wait was about to bear fruit. Rogue then asked Klaus.

" Ah want to finish high school at least…"

Klaus nodded, then spoke once more.

" If you so desire, you can go to college. I can wait…"

Rogue shook her head.

" Yeah, but Ah can't…"

The others, X-Men, at least were shocked. It appeared as though Rogue was willing to become a vampire. Kurt inquired.

" Um… Sis… Are you really villing to bekome ein vampire?"

Rogue gazed at her adopted brother with smile, and nodded.

" Yeah. Ah am… Ah love Klaus…"

Klaus was a bit shocked, and quickly apologized to Kurt.

" Herr Wagner. I must apologize. I didn't know you were Rogue's brother…"

Kurt looked at Klaus with some contempt.

" It's adopted brother… I have no blood relation vith her…"

Klaus shook his head.

" But you are still her brother. I should have asked your permission…"

Kurt felt suspicious at Klaus' intent. It didn't look genuine to him. However, Klaus was being most genuine. He really felt sorry for Rogue's friends who would lose their friend to a vampire. He wanted them, and himself to be comfortable with the change. The last thing he desired was their hatred.

Klaus left the institute at night, along with Aleksei Golokov. He assured Rogue that he will settle things, which Rogue wasn't all that feeling good about it. She sat in her room, with Kitty staring at her as though she was sick. Finally, Kitty broke the silence.

" Wow! I never, like, thought you'd wanna be a vampire…"

Rogue sighed.

" I'll finish high-school first… Don't worry. Besides, I can visit at night…"

Kitty sighed.

" Yeah, you sneaking into the room, and, like, freaking the hell out of me…"

Rogue smiled, then gazed at the night sky. She saw a small figure on the grass outside. She focused her eyes, and then smiled in relief. It was Ivan. She figured Klaus told him to keep an eye on her incase something happened to her. Rogue opened the window, and waved him to come in. Ivan entered nervously, and stammered.

" Ivan don't know… Ivan don't think it's wise…"

Rogue closed the window, and turned to see Ivan.

" Yah'd catch cold… Ah don't want Klaus to think he lost yah because of meh…"

Ivan bowed, and thanked her.

" Thank you, Ms. Rogue… Thank you."

Rogue got into her bed after giving some blankets and pillow to Ivan.

" G'night, Ivan."

Ivan smiled, exposing his rather misaligned teeth.

" Good night, Ms. Rogue…"

Rogue closed her eyes and relaxed, falling into a deep sleep. Ivan, on the other hand, covered himself with the blanket while sitting up right. He looked outside and kept his senses alert. He didn't need sleep. In fact, he almost never slept, but he was fine. He gazed at Rogue, and smiled.

' Master's going to be happy…'

* * *

A couple of months have passed with Rogue keeping constant contact with Klaus during the weekend nights. They met at the Club Meteor like they've been doing for a while. During this period of contact, the other members of the X-Men began accepting Rogue's decision. They realized that it was her life, and they couldn't force her to make any choice even though they didn't like the choice. Once again, Rogue was out on a date with Klaus. This time, they were at a fare which was filled with rides, and little contests. The couple strolled through the crowd, holding hands. They were enjoying the night. They rode Ferris wheel, gazing at the surroundings that was shining brightly in the darkness. At the top, the ride halted. Rogue became alert at the sudden jerk of the whole compartment.

" What da heck was dat?"

She gazed at Klaus for him to tell her what she already figured out; that the ride had halted. Klaus was smiling, and reached into his pocket.

" Well, Rogue…"

Rogue saw Klaus blushing for the first time. This vampire who lived for more than a millennium, a vampire who would have experience everything that the life can offer, was blushing with embarrassment in front of her.

" What's wrong, Klaus?"

Klaus took out a box, and opened it in front of Rogue. It contained a silver necklace, with cross. Rogue gazed at the necklace.

" Klaus…"

Still blushing, Klaus secured the necklace behind Rogue's neck. The cross hung over her dark clothes, and stood out. Rogue looked at the cross. It had gems studded on it. Klaus smiled as he saw Rogue's green eyes become filled with joy.

" Well, I thought it would look nice."

Rogue then narrowed her eyes, and pretended to be angry at Klaus.

" Yah made da ride stop, didn't yah?"

Klaus nodded slowly. With smile, Rogue lightly slapped his arm with smile.

" It freak meh out!"

The wheel turned again, and the couple got out. They continued their stroll to food court, where Klaus purchased hotdogs and sodas. He placed them on the table and rubbed his hands with enthusiasm. Rogue became puzzled.

" Why are yah so enthusiastic about it? It's just hotdog…"

Klaus hesitated, then spoke.

" I had many fancy dishes, so these menial food like hotdogs are delicacies to me…"

Rogue never thought about that. When she thought about it, it sounded funny, and she cracked up. Klaus figured out why she was laughing, and laughed along with her.

" Wow, I never thought that these food could turn into delicacies…"

While Rogue and Klaus were having fun, a figure watched them from above, near the top of the roller coaster. It gritted its teeth, nearly breaking its sharp canines. The figure kept its gaze, and from the wind, its long hair flapped about.

" I'll get rid of you, you little bitch… Klaus is mine…"

The figure continued its deadly gaze, with her eyes seemingly set on fire. Her right hand curled into a fist, and her long, and sharp fingernails dug into her skin, making her bleed. She felt the sliminess of her hand, and gazed at it. The wound quickly healed up, and the woman switched her view back to the girl with the white strip of hair. She used her acquired ability to control the weather, and summoned a heavy fog from the sea that was close by. The white mist quickly surrounded the park, and Rogue lost visibility from Klaus, and looked around.

" Klaus?"

She felt a touch on her wrist. She sighed.

" What's dis fog? It's very heavy…"

Without a word, the person who grabbed her wrist led her to the edge of the fog. Rogue saw the visibility improving and finally, she was clear from the fog. Her eyes followed the hand that held her, and found concerned Klaus.

" What's goin' on?"

Klaus' blue eyes shifted side by side, searching for something, or someone.

" Mina's at it again. I told her I wouldn't tolerate this type of behavior…"

Klaus then found a figure on top of the roller coaster hill. He felt like going over and smashing her head, then put a stake through her never-beating heart, but he couldn't at the moment. He figured she was after Rogue, and he couldn't afford to leave her alone at Rogue's present state.

" Follow me."

Klaus escorted Rogue out of the fare ground, then got into the car. Klaus checked the mirrors, but narrowed his eyes when he checked the rear view mirror. A black car much like his was behind him, with its lights gleaming. Klaus drove to the institute while keeping his eye on the tailing car He dropped Rogue inside the gates, and sped off. Mina was far more dangerous than he thought. He needed to talk with her again.

* * *

Klaus drove through the parking lot, and arrived at the garage. He opened the door and found Mina standing in his way. Klaus proceeded inside, and Mina stood aside, towards the driver's seat. With courteous smile, she opened the door for him. Klaus got out, and gazed at her with suspicion.

" What are you doing, Mina?"

Mina just smiled, then escorted Klaus to the dining room. She took out the bottle, and poured its content.

" I heard you were out with the mortal one…"

Klaus sat on his seat and sipped the drink himself.

" Like I told you before, it is none of your concern."

Mina shook her head, over-emphasizing her non-existent curiosity.

" But my lord, she's going to be our queen, is she not? I think I have the right to know these things…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He was getting agitated by Mina's behavior.

" Mina… I am tired… I would like to be alone…"

Mina kneeled in front of him, and looked up into Klaus' eyes.

" Well?"

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment. His then remembered the incident at the fare.

" Where were you tonight?'

Mina quickly answered.

" I was out with the others. I had a decent meal…"

Klaus looked at her suspiciously.

" Weren't you at the fare? Watching Rogue and me?"

Mina had a momentary loss of focus in her eyes, but quickly recovered.

" No! Like I told you… I was with the others…"

Klaus sighed and lowered his glass. Mina was trying to play games until the end.

" I know you were out there. I saw you."

Mina couldn't think of what to say. She was there, and if Klaus saw her, then it was impossible for her to lie about it.

" Okay. I was there. I saw that girl, and you flirting around… I got pissed off, so I called the fogs in. Tell me! What do I lack? Why can't I be your queen?"

Klaus closed his eyes, then sighed.

" Do you really want to know?"

Klaus didn't want to explain. He didn't want to hurt Mina's feelings. He and Mina were…close. They knew each other short after Klaus married Klara. In fact, Mina was turned into what she is by Klara… Mina was… Klara's cousin. He guessed that Mina felt it was her destiny to marry him once Klara was 'released.' However, he didn't feel about her as he did to Klara for obvious reasons. Klara was, although stubborn and feisty, a generally composed person. On the other hand, Mina had no counter-balance for her stubbornness. That was the reason he couldn't come to love her. He had another reason, which he was reluctant to tell almost everyone. He was about to reveal it to Mina.

" In order to be my queen, it has to be decided while being turned into a vampire. Since you are already one… It is too late for you…"

Mina's hazel eyes trembled with disbelief Klaus sighed with guilt as well. It was a secret that he didn't want to tell Mina. He wanted it to be a secret between him and his bride, though the trend started with Klara.

" You mean… I can't be your bride, Klaus?"

Klaus nodded slowly.

" I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire who walks in the day. I need a queen who can do the same… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mina."

Mina nodded. She now understood the reason as to why Klaus was searching for his bride among mortals.

" I understand now… My lord, please forgive me."

Klaus nodded slowly.

" You're forgiven, Mina… I would like for you to forgive me for not informing you of the reasons."

Mina got up, and nodded slowly.

" You are forgiven, my lord."

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

************************************************************************

Rogue got up to a beautiful morning, and excitement. It was, once again, a weekend, and another date with Klaus. She got up, and hurried to the shower. Fortunately, no one else was awake yet.

' Good…'

Rogue turned the shower on, and began washing her hair. It was messed up from her sleep. She tossed around a bit, and she wondered whether Klaus did so as well. The hot water began to relax her, and felt as comfortable as she could be. After turning the water off, she got out, with the towel wrapped around her. She opened the bathroom door to find Ivan coming up the stairs.

" Ivan? You're awake?"

Ivan chuckled.

" Heh, heh. Ivan don't sleep, Ms. Rogue. Ivan don't need sleep."

Rogue walked into her room, and Ivan stood outside. Rogue began to feel as though Ivan was her servant, and may possibly be her pet. She wondered for a moment, and decided to ask Klaus about it. She wore her usual outfit and stepped out. As soon as she was out, Ivan trailed her like a servant. Rogue stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. She then grabbed another cup, and gave it to Ivan.

" Here."

Ivan gazed at the content in the cup and drank it slowly. During the morning coffee, Rogue asked a question.

" So, how long have yah been servin' Klaus?"

Ivan stopped sipping and thought about it.

" Ivan can't remember…because it's been long time… Ivan thinks it's been close to a century, no. Ivan served Ivan's master for one and a half century…"

Rogue had her eyes wide.

" Wow! Dat's long time…"

Ivan displayed a quick smile.

" Thank you…"

Rogue sighed.

" So yah knew of Klara von Greiffenberg?"

Ivan's face lit up.

" Yes… Mistress was very kind to Ivan… Very kind like Ms. Rogue…"

Rogue didn't know she was being kind at all. She did as she thought Ivan deserved to be treated.

" Ivan…"

Ivan looked up.

" Yes?"

Rogue sighed.

" If Ah become a vampire, does dat mean Ah can't see mah friends again?"

Ivan hesitated to answer the question. He felt that if he told the truth, which he wasn't sure of, Rogue might decide to leave Klaus. He couldn't bear to see his master suffer the sadness again.

" No… Ivan think Ms. Rogue can see her friends…"

Rogue's face brightened up a bit.

" Well, we better go Ivan, if we're going to see Klaus…"

Ivan nodded, and finished his coffee. They were stepping outside when Kitty came down yawning.

" Another date? Like, you need to do something else now… Go read or something…"

Rogue shook her head.

" It's alright…"

Rogue didn't mind. She was almost out of high school, and it just made her excited as each day passed by, and every date now made her happier. It was a sort of day counter. Rogue stepped outside in her trench coat and got into her car that Klaus bought her. It was black with dark green stripe running through each side, and the wheels were shining in a silver tone. The car appeared as though it was very fast. Rogue slid the door open and hopped in, letting Ivan get in on the passenger seat.

" Let's go."

Rogue closed the door and turned on the car, revving up the 12 cylinder engine to check it. Rogue shifted the gear and stepped on the gas. She felt a great acceleration and the roar of the engine as it sped out of the mansion.

The sound of the car woke everyone in the mansion, including Scott.

' Man, that car's good…'

Scott saw the black Ferrari exiting the gates, then got up. He needed to supervise the training of the new recruits. Since he was out of high school, it seemed like a good idea to seek employment in the institute. He sighed and got out, watching the kids making some trouble along their way to control. The others woke up subsequently, following their usual morning rituals to begin their day. Since it was a weekend, they were going to go camping in the woods. Hank and the others waited outside in a van, while Jean and Scott gathered the kids. They were pretty hyped up about this camping. Scott noticed a book of scary tales in Bobby's backpack, and found it amusing.

' Heh! That sounds more like Rogue's department, or Klaus…'

The fully loaded van took off, heading out to the woods. They wanted the kids to have some fun. They sure needed it after some hard training. On the way, Scott and Jean encountered the usual harassment that the drivers face when children are the passengers. Jean turned around, instructing them to quiet down a bit. After two hours of such ride, they stopped the van in the middle of the woods. When the doors opened, the kids poured out with excitement. Before they could set up the camp, however, Kurt scouted ahead, checking if there was any inhabitant near by. He was looking around for five minutes when he found a small cabin made of woods. He quickly teleported back to the camp.

" Zhere ist ein kabin about a mile from here…"

Hank thought about it.

" Did it look abandoned?"

Kurt nodded.

" Ja. Zhere vas no smoke on zhe chimney.

Hank nodded.

" Okay… That must be a hunting cabin or something…"

With his nod of approval, Xavier told everyone to set up camp.

* * *

Rogue sat on the comfortable seat, watching a movie. Klaus was beside her, watching her every reaction to the movie. He chose the movies because they concerned vampires. The limited interpretation of vampires by the foolish mortals actually made him angry, but he wanted to see Rogue's view on it. They were watching the Dracula: Dead and Loving it. The comedy version which infuriated Klaus to the degree that he wanted to make the director and the screen-writer suffer so greatly. The life of a vampire was a serious one. The fact that his protégé was being made fool of didn't help the matter either. He hid his emotions and gazed at Rogue. She just watched, and didn't laugh out loud as other mortals have done. At one scene however, Rogue took the remote away from Klaus and stopped the movie.

" Dat was a stupid movie… Dey got da vampire thin' all wrong…"

Klaus smiled inwardly. Rogue, indeed, understood the vampire world. He then popped in another one. This time, Interview with the Vampire. He actually liked the movie. He felt as if they portrayed the vampires correctly, although they were all fictional. Klaus then looked at Rogue throughout the movie. She seemed fascinated, and kept her attention. When the movie was done, Rogue turned to face Klaus.

" Why are yah showin' meh all dese vampire movies? Is dere somethin' yah want from meh?"

Klaus let out a mock cough and smiled.

" None… I was just…"

Rogue eyed him half suspiciously. Klaus sighed.

" I just wanted to know how you thought about the vampires, and the knowledge that the people have of us."

Rogue smiled, and stroked Klaus' face.

" Ah don't care about what de others think. Ah've got mah own opinion, and dat's all Ah'm gonna abide by…"

Klaus nodded, and leaned back to the sofa. Rogue leaned back also, but tilted her body so that she leaned on Klaus at the same time. Klaus took his arm around Rogue's shoulder, and looked down. He wanted this moment to last forever, which he knew it would if Rogue graduated from high-school. He looked at the calendar and smiled.

" Only one week before graduation…"

Rogue smiled.

" Yeah… Ah can't wait…"

Rogue lifted her face and looked at Klaus. He lowered his head and kissed Rogue. He saw Mina at the corner of his eyes. He stopped, and leaned back, which made Rogue look at him questioning his sudden stopping.

" What's wrong?"

Klaus smiled.

" The reason I asked you over was that I wanted you to meet Mina."

Rogue turned her head, and saw a young woman with her head cover with long, dark brown hairs. Rogue looked at Mina with a bit of hatred. However, she saw Mina with her head lowered. When Klaus saw Rogue curious, he explained.

" She's here to apologize."

Rogue's eyes became a little bit warm. Mina kneeled on the floor, with her head lowered.

" Forgive me, my queen… Forgive my insolent behavior…"

Rogue was taken aback.

" Ah'm sorry, but Ah'm not queen yet… Ah don't think Ah'm really fit for it… Ah just happen to love Klaus…"

Mina's eyes were tearing and her lips curled up to a smile. It was exactly what her cousin, Klara had said whenever she bowed to her. She saw Rogue gazing back at her with some confusion, and she decided to explain.

" If you're Klara's re-incarnation, Rogue… I am your cousin in your previous life. I am Mina Schneider, fraternal cousin of Klara von Greiffenberg."

Rogue's eyes trembled a bit as though she was beginning to remember the details of her previous life. Mina then sat next to Rogue, then examined her neck. She found no wound.

" Your wounds…"

Rogue smiled.

" Ah borrowed mah friend's power to heal mahself…"

Klaus smiled. Rogue saw it and became curious.

" What are yah smilin' about?"

Klaus explained while smiling.

" I'll explain the origin of your powers later…"

Rogue nodded slowly with wonder. She didn't expect a vampire to explain her powers to her.

" Okay…"

Rogue followed Klaus to bed, but stopped before getting in.

" Ah don't think…"

Klaus' blue eyes gazed into Rogue's green eyes.

" It's okay… Nothing will happen…"

Rogue sighed and got in, and covered herself with the blanket. Klaus got in next to her, and looked at her. He saw Rogue blushing.

" Don't worry…"

Rogue smiled nervously.

" Well, it's mah first time in a bed with a guy…"

Klaus smiled.

" Don't worry… I won't make you do anything that you're not going to be comfortable with…"

He kissed Rogue on her forehead and laid down on the bed. Rogue sighed, then closed her eyes. She knew her friends would be out camping for two days, and she didn't mind staying in Klaus' house for a while. She thought it would be a good way to get to know the others like she did with Mina. Rogue opened her eyes, and turned to Klaus. He was staring at her awake.

" Can't sleep?" asked Klaus.

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah… Ah don't know… Ah feel rather excited…"

Klaus got out of bed, and brought the bottle. He poured the content on the glass and took a sip, then offered it to Rogue. She took it, then asked a question.

" Dis thin's blood, ain't it?"

Klaus nodded.

" Yes… It is blood…of a human."

Rogue quickly turned pale at Klaus' words. She then almost retched. The memory of drinking the blood at the dinner with Klaus, and his answer that he would tell her later… She couldn't forgive herself for liking the taste of it.

" H…how? How does it have the taste?"

Klaus felt Rogue's soul deviating.

" I'm sorry if you're feeling grossed out, but the fact of the matter is that these blood are from donations…"

" Donations?"

Klaus scratched his head.

" May be I should have explained earlier… The 'victims' of this blood wine gives up their blood voluntarily. It's a lot easier for the young vampires to get the much needed blood this way… Of course they would have to learn how to hunt, but… Think of this as a baby formula. A food until the young ones learn how to take care for themselves…"

Rogue gazed at the glass and squinted her eyes as though the content was sour, then placed it near her mouth. Klaus sighed and took the glass from Rogue.

" It's obvious that you're not ready yet…"

Klaus drank the content and sat next to Rogue. There were some commotion outside the great room. Rogue looked at Klaus.

" What's goin' on?"

Klaus sighed in frustration. He walked to the door and swung it open to find Mina fighting with the two other women from earlier.

" Mina! Why are you letting that little girl take your position over?! We must have pride as a vampire!"

The one who didn't speak saw Klaus and bowed. Klaus narrowed his eyes and spoke.

" Olga… You are disturbing my sleep…"

Olga stammered.

" I…I'm sorry, my lord…"

Olga saw Rogue beyond Klaus, in his bed. Klaus noticed it and sighed.

" Mina, I want you to explain concisely to the others why you can not be my queen."

Mina nodded. She knew what Klaus had approved for her to talk about. With Mina's nod of acceptance, Klaus closed the door and walked back to the bed. Rogue had a bit of frightened look.

" Don't worry, my dear… They'll know the reasons soon."

Rogue nodded slowly and laid back down underneath the blankets. This time, sleep came quickly.

* * *

Mina gathered everyone to speak in Klaus' behalf. Every vampire who were in vicinity gathered. They wanted to know why would Klaus seek to marry a mortal. Mina ascended to the podium and everyone stopped their conversation. Mina nodded with smile, then began.

" I know you all are curious as to why I have given up on Lord Klaus' love. Let me tell you the reason why he has chosen the mortal one…"

Everyone gulped from the suspense. They were really interested in the reason.

" …It's because Lord Klaus can sense the soul. He has sensed our late queen and my cousin, Klara von Greiffenberg's soul within her. Because that is the reason, I give up my right to be the queen."

Some of the others nodded. They remembered Klaus with Klara. It was pretty much the golden age of the vampires. Klaus was the most happiest with Klara, and to take the same soul as his wife again meant something to everyone. Olga nodded.

" So, that's the reason huh? Why hasn't he told us of this? It would have settled our concern…"

Mina sighed.

" He tried to tell us after he married the mortal one… He was even secretive to me…"

Everyone became satisfied by Mina's partial explanation, and began a semi-formal party. The blood wine was handed around, letting every vampires enjoy an easy drink that rarely came. The night was for a celebration in their glory of their queen's return.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw Rogue sleeping peacefully. He smiled and got out of the bed. He needed to drink some of the wine. He poured himself a glass and took a sip. With his lip a little red from the blood, Klaus looked out the window. The new moon had came, and its narrow stream of light made him uneasy. He preferred the full moon more than any other. The new moon bore bad memories for him. He looked back at Rogue, being reminded of Klara. He sighed, letting his hot breath form a momentary cloud in front of his eyes. He heard a rustling and squirming behind him, and saw Rogue cuddling herself from cold air. He sighed once again and closed the window. He didn't want to lose Rogue… Not after losing Klara. He began thinking of the events a century ago…his last night with Klara.

Klaus sent for Klara, who was away to take care a girl who had just been turned into one. Klaus thought she'd give a valuable lesson that no other could provide. As he heard later, Klara took the new vampire to a bar in a carriage, but was halted by monks who had taken mission to save the girl's soul. Klara tried to fend them off, but one of the monks managed to subdue her through the means that was not known to him. The monks waited for the daylight, and pierced Klara's heart with their wooden stake. He still remembered her last words as she left with the girl.

" I have a surprise for you…"

He never found out what it was, and he knew he would never know. He then remembered that the new moon had begun that night, which led him to believe that the new moon was a bad omen. He last heard that Klara's mortal family, the Schneider's were grieved to hear that she had turned into a vampire. He wanted to meet them face to face, and explain that Klara was not a typical vampire, but he was stopped by his subjects. He still regretted that. He didn't want to alienate the family members of his bride. He visited Klara's grave a lot, and vowed to find her, and take her back. In the bed was Rogue, his soul mate and re-incarnation of Klara. No, he couldn't afford to lose her…

* * *

Xavier woke up from his sleep. He though he had heard someone outside.

" Who's there?"

No one answered back. Xavier ignored and went back to sleep, but this time, felt something against his skin. In a fright, he opened his eyes and saw a woman with a knife on her one hand and a wooden stake on the other.

" Who are you?"

The woman did not talk, but eyed him more coldly. Xavier then tried to enter the woman's mind, but he failed. He did, however, get a sensation that he got when he tried to enter Klaus' mind. This woman was a vampire.

" What do you want from me?"

The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. Xavier was surprised at the image.

" What do you want with her?"

The woman sighed.

" Don't you see from the things in my hands that I want to kill her?"

Xavier stammered.

" But she's not a vampire yet…"

The woman sighed.

" You fool. You don't know what you're talking about. If Klaus marries her, it's all over…"

Just then, the tent opened, and Logan let out his claws.

" Who are you?"

Xavier stopped Logan before he could do anything, then inquired the woman.

" Who are you and why is it all over?"  
The woman holstered her weapons, and sat on the ground.

" My name is Sophia."

Logan raised his eyebrow.

" Do you have a last name?"

Sophia shook her head.

" I do not have last name. I was raised by the monks. The reason it's all over, professor Xavier, is because the moment Klaus marries the girl, it will mean the restoration of the golden age of all vampires… Imagine a world where the night means the loss of another soul. Imagine a world where darkness literally means death…"

Xavier traced Sophia's logic. If she was true, he couldn't let Rogue be with Klaus anymore. Sophia came out of the tent with Xavier and Logan. They sat around the fire, and Xavier finally saw Sophia as she was. She had a long, curly brown hair, and the eyes were blue like the daylight sky. She had a pale skin, although not as pale as Rogue's. All in all, Sophia appeared to be very human.

" Why can't we just forbid Rogue from dating Klaus?"

Sophia shook her head.

" It's too late for that. It is likely that Klaus has some amount of control over her."

Xavier became curious as he pondered at the feeling he got when he tried to enter Sophia's mind.

" Are you a mutant?"

Sophia became puzzled.

" What's a mutant?"

Logan stared at Sophia surprised.

" You mean you don't know what mutants are?"

Sophia shook her head.

" I know what the word means, but I don't know how the word relates in the context you're using."

Xavier gathered his hands, and began explaining.

" Mutants are people who have developed special abilities, like me and Logan there for example. We have special abilities. We came to understand that Klaus also is a mutant."

Sophia raised her eyebrow.

" You mean, you're all vampires?"

Xavier shook his head.

" No. Klaus is the father of all vampires. He mutated into a vampire. As for us, we have other abilities."

Sophia nodded.

" Okay, what about that girl? Is she a mutant too?"

Logan nodded.

" Stripes? Yeah."

Xavier asked once again.

" Now you know what mutants are, let me ask you again. Are you a mutant?"

Sophia thought about it, then nodded.

" Yeah, I guess I'm a mutant…"

" Then what is your ability?"

Sophia took out her knife and cut her wrist. The wound healed quickly, without any chance for the blood to squirt out.

" So, it's healing factor?"

Sophia shook her head.

" There's more."

Sophia then bent the knife in her hand, then re-set the blade. Logan thought it curious.

" I'll wake Hank."  
Xavier nodded the approval. Soon, Hank came to the fire, and Sophia had a rather adverse reaction.

" He's a mutant too?"

Hank nodded.

" Logan here told me about your powers…"

Hank then asked questions throughout the night, learning about this mysterious woman and the supposed vampire hunters.

Rogue woke up from her sleep. She saw Klaus standing out in the balcony, staring at the blue lake and the birds that swam on its sparkling surface. Rogue walked outside, and laid her hand on Klaus' shoulder.

" G'mornin'."  
Klaus wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulder, and smiled.

" Good morning, Rogue…"

Rogue breathed the air deeply, then gazed at Klaus for a while. She then blurted out a question that she was itching to ask.

" How did you lose Klara?"

Klaus sighed, and led Rogue back inside.

" She was trying to teach a young vampire how to hunt… From what I've heard a group of monks released her and the young vampire by driving the stake though their hearts. I know that the monks killed Klara during daylight… It's impossible during the night…"

Rogue gasped.

" Oh…"

Klaus sighed once again. It was a painful subject to dwell on.

" She told me she had a surprise that night, but I never found out. I just wish that it was me who went to teach that young vampire… I would gladly have taken her place…"

He then walked out of the bedroom, leading Rogue to the dining room for breakfast. Rogue found the table with simple items, eggs and other basic and ordinary items for breakfast. The only thing that made the meal special was the blood wine. Rogue grabbed her fork and knife then looked at Klaus. He had already begun eating. Rogue sighed then began eating hers. The quality was the best she had ever tasted. She thought that there was nothing to be improved upon the simple scrambled eggs or hams or bacons but Klaus' cooks proved her wrong. The flavor was so exotic that she began to fear some mysterious ingredient, like blood. Klaus finished his meal and looked at Rogue. He saw her savoring the taste, and enjoying every moment of the meal. He stared with fascination. Everything that was ordinary to him was fascinating to her. He thought that it was because of his long life, but he began thinking differently. Rogue was appreciating every moment. He then grew concerned. It seemed as though Rogue was preparing herself for her death. Like a person does when they were pronounced with cancer or other incurable disease. He was concerned that she was thinking about the coming days as similar event. The last days of her life before she became a vampire…

" Rogue?"

Rogue stopped then swallowed the food.

" Yeah?"

Klaus smiled.

" Are you considering your turning into a vampire as the end of your life?"

Rogue cocked her head.

" Huh?"

Klaus continued to smile.

" If you're worried about your memories ceasing to exist or not being yourself after you become a vampire, don't worry about it. You will still have your memories… In fact, it will be the extension of your life… So, please…don't fear it."

Rogue nodded.

" Okay… Ah won't…"

Klaus nodded.

" Okay, that's good…"

As soon as Rogue finished her meal, the maids and butlers took the plates away, cleaning the table clean. Rogue followed Klaus to the dark chamber in the basement. There were coffins with little engravings of the names on the top. She found a white coffin with gold studded all over the cover. One the center, the gold plate had an engraving.

" Dis is yahrs?"

Klaus nodded.

" Yes… Although I've mutated into a vampire, I do need to sleep in the coffin once in a while… I have ordered a same thing for you. The materials are ready…"

Rogue felt a sudden chill. Klaus was prepared for everything. He had orchestrated for every single detail. Klaus wrapped his arm around her, and tried to ease her mind.

" May be I shouldn't have told you about it… But the coffin, as you know, is important for a vampire…"

Rogue looked at the coffins of the other vampires.

" Will Ah have to sleep in it every day?"

Rogue's green eyes looked earnestly into the blue eyes of Klaus. All she received, however, was a vague answer.

" Perhaps…"

The uncertainty made Rogue curious. She couldn't understand the reason why Klaus was being vague, as though he was avoiding the question. It caused her to be suspicious.

" Why are yah avoidin' mah questions?"

Klaus raised his eyebrow.

" Avoid your questions? My dear Rogue, even I can not be certain of your future. Yes, I do know what will happen, but to certain degree… I am just a mutant who lived for more than a millennium. I'm certainly not an all knowing divine being. Frankly, I am answering your questions to my fullest capabilities, but most of the answers to your questions will depend on your own self."

Rogue pondered to herself.

' It all depends on meh?'

Klaus sighed.

" I can only show you the path to be my queen, but you will have to walk through the path that I'm showing you…"

* * *

Sophia joined the X-Men to the mansion. On her way, she had acquainted with the others. She took immediate interest upon Kitty as soon as she heard that Kitty was Rogue's roommate. She asked many questions about her relationship with Klaus. After she heard all the facts, she grew very concerned. Hank noticed the deep thinking and inquired.

" What is it?"

Sophia sighed.

" It is very likely, no… It's very much certain that your Rogue will become the new queen of the darkness… There is no avoiding the fact that I will have to release her…"

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

************************************************************************

The night was very young, for the sun had set just few minutes ago. Throughout the mansion, the vampires awoke from their slumber, and joined Klaus for dinner. They were positioned a bit away from Klaus and Rogue since their meal was going to be drastically different from the two. While Klaus and Rogue's table was filled with exotic foods, the others' tables were laid with plates full of blood. With Klaus' permission, they began drinking the blood. Klaus, on the other hand, grabbed the chopsticks and took a bite of sushi. Rogue also enjoyed the food as well. Klaus stared at Rogue, and spoke.

" Rogue?"

She looked up with smile.

" What?"

Klaus looked at his dish and picked some of the best tasting ones. He offered them to Rogue.

" Here…"

Klaus dropped the sushi on Rogue's plate, and continued his own feast. Rogue stared rather surprised.

" But it's yahr's…."

Klaus smiled.

" I ate a lot of them in my life… It doesn't matter much… Although I'm craving for some hotdogs…"

Rogue smiled.

" Yeah… Yahr delicacies…"

Klaus smiled.

" Yes… My delicacies…"

They finished their meal and walked to the hall, trailed by the other vampires. Klaus stopped in the middle and looked around. The others were standing. A slow music started, and the others began moving slowly. Klaus looked at Rogue, who was surprised.

" Well, shall we?"

Klaus offered his hand, and Rogue took it. They began swaying side to side, rotating while doing so. Rogue then remembered the night at the club.

" Remember when yah asked meh to dance da first time?"

Klaus smiled.

" Yes. You were so nervous. I thought you couldn't dance at all…"

Rogue sighed in joy.

" Well, Ah was a bad dancer…"

Klaus shook his head.

" You were good… Much better than I expected."

Rogue's cheeks reddened from embarrassment, and Klaus held her closer.

" You don't have to be embarrassed, Rogue…"

Rogue nodded, and continued to dance. Tonight was the last night before the next time she got to see Klaus again. She wanted to enjoy her last date as a human.

Sophia walked around the mansion, looking at specifically the places Rogue used to hang out. She hoped that she could figure out why Klaus would be attracted to her, or why she was the re-incarnation of Klara. She looked around, and found rather large quantities of gloves in her list of belongings.

" What's her power? I mean, you told me of the others, but not hers."

Xavier nodded.

" She has the ability to absorb one's powers, temporarily, of course…"

Sophia nodded, and began thinking deeply. She was sure that her power was somehow connected to Klaus' attraction. Xavier noticed the thinking, and he was disappointed by the fact that he couldn't see what she was thinking. Instead of asking what she was thinking, Xavier asked another question.

" How old are you, Sophia?"

Sophia turned around with blank expression as if she didn't understand the concept of age as well. Xavier was about to explain when Sophia spoke.

" The first thing I remember is World War I."

Xavier's eyes widened. Sophia didn't look much older than 19, or 20. Her claim to be much older than 85 years was preposterous. But he had seen such effects from Logan, and Klaus. Therefore, he was in a better position to understand her.

" I see… How old was it when the great war broke out?"

Sophia thought for a while.

" Well, I think I was going through what people call puberty when the war broke out… I don't know… May be fourteen, fifteen? Yeah… I think fourteen sounds about right."

" Would you allow Hank to examine you?"

Sophia shrugged.

" I don't care…"

Xavier called Hank to get ready for examination. Xavier assured Sophia that it will not harm her. He then led her to the infirmary.

* * *

Rogue got into the bed, and stared at the moon out the window. She felt Klaus' hand stroking her arm. Rogue then turned to face Klaus. They stayed as they were without speaking for a moment. It appeared as though they didn't need to speak. Their eyes told everything, and understood every thing. Rogue then finally broke the silence.

" Listen, about Ivan…"

Klaus raised his eyebrow.

" Yes? Has he done something wrong?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No. Ah was just wonderin' what he is to meh. Is he mah pet? Servant? Or what?"

Klaus smiled and relaxed.

" He's a servant. He has been your servant every since I assigned him to protect you."

Rogue sighed.

" Can Ah free him of servitude? Ah don't feel comfortable havin'em as a servant. He's more like a friend to meh…"

Klaus smiled. She was kind. Even though she used sarcasm and hostility to distance herself, behind those thorns was a beauty unimaginable, and kindness without boundary.

" Do as you wish…"

Rogue smiled, then kissed Klaus on the cheek. She then closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing slowed, then fell asleep. Klaus watched Rogue sleep. He hoped that she was having a sweet dream.

Sophia sat on the table, as Hank took out a syringe. He wrapped a rubber band around her upper arm, then poke a needle through. He then took out some of her blood. Sophia didn't flinch and stared blankly at the blood squirting out of her veins. Hank pulled the needle out and placed the blood sample into the analyzer. The computer began analyzing the blood. Red blood cell counts, white blood cell counts, blood type analysis, DNA analysis… Everything that could be tested by the blood was analyzed. After working through the night, Hank came out with shocked face.

" Sophia, I'm sorry to tell you this…"

Sophia cocked her head.

" What is it?"

" Sophia, you're a vampire… Your DNA profile is completely different from the others with similar cases."

Sophia grew frantic, and demanded explanation in threatening manner.

" But I can't be a vampire! I can walk in the day! I don't thirst for blood! Besides, how do you know a vampire DNA?"

Hank sighed.

" I had a chance to take a sample from Klaus. It was on Rogue's shirt, and I took it. Your DNA is very similar to his…"

It was clear that Hank had dropped a bomb on Sophia. Her eyes were trembling, and there was no focus. Xavier came next to her, and lowered his head.

" I'm sorry… May be I shouldn't have asked you to take the test…"

Sophia's eyes cleared up, and erupted to firing rage.

" I bet he was the one who caused this! I'm gonna make him pay!"

Xavier tried to calm her down.

" Going in will not help you. You will get killed. I'm sure you will get him in due time."

Sophia paused, and sighed.

" I guess you're right…"

* * *

Rogue woke up with the rising sun shining its orange rays to her face. She opened her eyes, and immediately squinted for a moment, then turned her back towards it. She saw Klaus already awake next to her.

" Hi…"

Klaus smiled.

" Good morning."

They got up, and Rogue quickly changed to her jeans and shirt. She packed her 'pajamas' in her bag, and followed Klaus to the dining room. She was going to leave after breakfast. When she got into the dining hall, a different room than the room she ate in before, she saw the other vampires awake, sitting behind the table. Rogue then looked around, then realized there were no windows.

" Um… What's goin' on?"

Klaus smiled, and sat on his embellished chair. He then tapped the equally beautiful chair beside his.

" Just showing you how it will be when you become their queen, my dear… They need time to adjust to it, and starting early will get them adjusted by the day…"

Rogue timidly took her seat next to Klaus. The eyes of the other vampires still unnerved her. It felt like her date with Klaus was being televised to the whole world. There were familiar faces like Mina and Olga. Rogue then saw Klaus lifting his fork, then looked at the others. They were still waiting. Klaus then tapped her shoulder.

" Well, my queen… You have to begin your breakfast, so they can start eating…"

Rogue gasped, then lifted the fork.

" Sorry."

With it as signal, the others began eating their breakfast. Rogue consumed her scrambled eggs, and bacons. She then saw the blood wine in front of her. She looked up and saw the others drinking them freely, and when they finished, they stared at Rogue. Rogue lifted the glass, and gazed at the wine. Her eyebrow flinched, and her hand trembled. She then noticed the eyes fixed upon her.

' Aw, what da hell…'

She drank the whole glass in one shot, and lowered the glass. She then noticed the others' eyes fill with joy and cheer. Rogue then felt intoxicated by the red liquid she just drank, and also felt her desired for more. She looked around, then Klaus called for a butler to re-fill Rogue's glass. The butler came promptly and filled the wine glass. Rogue looked at her plates and found it empty. She grabbed the glass, and drank some more. She felt as if she was seeing things more clearly. The vision seemed to have became much clearer, and brighter. The experience was…intoxicating. She got up, and tried to walk upstairs, but Klaus stopped her.

" Rogue… Ivan's taking your things to your car. Do not worry about it."

Rogue turned around, and smiled.

" Alright…"

Rogue sat back down and looked around the table. Klaus offered another glass, which Rogue gladly took. After a while, Ivan entered.

" Ms. Rogue… It's all ready…"

Rogue finished off the glass and got up.

" See you, Klaus. Until the end of this week…"

She leaned close and kissed Klaus' lips. Rogue then walked off, waving her hand. Klaus saw disappointment in her eyes, but also the knowledge that she would see him again. Klaus sighed after the door closed. Mina came next to him.

" Don't worry, my lord… She will be back."

Klaus nodded.

" I know, Mina. I know…"

Rogue drove back to the institute and parked her car in the garage. When she opened the door to the mansion, she was virtually tackled by her friends, and dragged to the infirmary.

" Hey! What's goin' on! Let go of meh!"

Ivan tried to defend Rogue, but was confronted by a woman.

" Back off…"

Ivan snarled.

" You let Ms. Rogue go!"

The woman pulled out a small crossbow and poked it against Ivan's chest.

" Don't make me repeat myself…"

The woman then escorted Ivan to the infirmary as well. Ivan saw Hank examining Rogue, looking for any puncture marks.

" What are yah doin' Mr. McCoy? If yah're worried about meh gettin' bitten by Klaus… Ah told yah Ah love him!"

Hank sighed in relief as he saw no mark of any bite.

" She's clean, Sophia…"

Sophia came over, and sniffed around Rogue, and cringed.

" I can smell blood from her…"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah drank some of da 'blood wine' dat Klaus offered, so what?"

Sophia's eyes widened, and aimed the crossbow towards Rogue's heart.

" You know what that does to you? That prepares you for the transformation. It alters your mind. I'm sure your so called love for Klaus is the result of that poison."

Rogue's eyes widened.

" No, yah're lyin'!"

Hank got Rogue's attention and explained.

" Sophia here, is a vampire hunter. She's pretty much the expert on the subject…"

Rogue's emotion was in chaos. She couldn't believe that her love, her care for Klaus was induced by some substance, rather than her true feeling. She felt like she was used, and abused. She broke down, crying quietly.

" Ah… Oh mah god…"

Sophia sighed.

" It's okay… I've got beef with him too. He turned me into a vampire…"

Rogue stopped in surprise.

" Wait, you're a vampire? How? It's daylight."

Sophia expressed her own perplexity at the subject, and Hank took over.

" I did a DNA analysis, and compared it with the sample of Klaus' DNA that I got from your jacket…"

Rogue became furious.

" Yah went through mah stuff?!"

Hank sighed.

" I'm sorry…"

Rogue then thought about it. If the DNA was almost certainly a match… She gasped.

" How old is she?"

Xavier blurted out the answer.

" Around 85..."

Rogue went into a deep thought, and then her eyes widened.

" Yah're…"

Sophia became curious.

" What? I'm what?"

" You must be Klara's child…"

Sophia's eyes widened.

" What? How is that possible?"

Rogue began explaining.

" Accordin' to Klaus, Klara had a surprise for him, but he never found out about it. Ah'm guessin' dat da surprise was da fact dat she was pregnant or something'. Dere ain't much of thin's dat da girls keep as a surprise… And dis thin' s the most likely scenario…"

Sophia then thought about it. She never knew of her mother. The monks told her that she was given away. However, she did remember seeing a record of Klara von Greiffenberg as one of those who were released, and the date was about the right time for her birth as well. Rogue then asked another question.

" Wait… Who do yah live with now?'

Sophia sighed.

" Descendents of the monks who released Klara…"

Rogue thought about it.

" Hmm…"

Hank expressed his thoughts.

" I think what happened was Klara was released by one of the renegade monks. Those who do not follow the mainstream vampire hunters. Otherwise, Sophia here would have been killed as well. They simply would have just released Klara on the spot, rather than giving time for her to give birth to Sophia…"

Xavier nodded in agreement.

" Yes… Use a vampire to kill a vampire… Using Sophia, I believe, or rather they believed, that they could wage war against the vampires day and night…"

Sophia was the one to break down now. She leaned against the chair, and sobbed.

" It's been a lie… My whole life has been a lie…"

* * *

Rogue walked around the mansion, trying to ease her mind from Sophia's claim. She hoped, or rather wanted her feelings to be true. She found Sophia in a deep thought outside under her favorite tree. Rogue came and sat on the opposite side.

" Hey…"

Sophia shifted her eyes from the sky, and then turned her attention back to the clouds. Rogue lowered her head, and sighed.

" Ah'm sorry about what Ah said…"

Sophia scoffed.

" It's alright… I would have never known about my real origin if it weren't for you…"

Rogue sighed.

" So, what are yah gonna do?"

Sophia sighed.

" I don't know… Come to think of it, I've killed so many of my father's subjects that I'm afraid to face him…"

Rogue smirked.

" Yah know, Ah don't think he'll beh dat angry… Besides, he's a nice guy… He's disappointed by not knowin' what da surprise Klara was talkin' about… Ah'm sure he'll be thrilled to find his daughter…"

Sophia smiled with hope. She wished that Klaus wouldn't be so angry at her. She thought for a while, with silence settling around Sophia and Rogue. A few brief moments of breeze rustle the leaves, fluttered the two girl's hairs, and howled in their ears, but otherwise, the silence dominated the atmosphere. For a while, they sat on their positions without a word, then Rogue broke the silence that began unnerving her.

" Listen… Is it really true dat mah feelin's caused by dat wine?"

Sophia closed her eyes.

" Well, when did you start to feel that way? I really depends on that…"

Rogue thought about it for a while, going over the memories that made her happy, but at the same time created fear inside her that it was all from an artificial source.

" Well, He didn't give meh da wine until we got about two weeks on our date…"

Sophia scoffed.

" Then I guess I was wrong… Your feelings are true… I suspected that you were given wine right when you've met him…"

Rogue sighed in relief, and Sophia smiled, then came around the tree. She sat next to Rogue and looked at her.

" You are Klara's re-incarnation right?"

Rogue grew nervous, and embarrassed.

" Why does everyone mention dat? Ah mean, Ah wouldn't know… It's mah previous life…"

Sophia nodded.

" Yeah… However, that means I'm your… I guess soul daughter?"

Rogue laughed out loud.

" Ah'm only 18... It doesn't sound right…"

Sophia laughed out loud as well.

" Well, let's just stick to friends for now…"

Rogue smiled.

" Alright. Dat sounds good…"

Sophia looked at the others playing in the grass. She sighed.

" Wow… I guess I missed out on being kid…"

Rogue scoffed.

" Naw… Consider meh bein' da queen of all da vampires when Ah'm only 18... Ah bet dey're over twenty at minimum… Ah'll be a kid in dere eyes…"

Sophia smiled.

" Yeah… I guess that's how it's gonna turn out…"

Rogue looked at Sophia's eyes.

" How will dose monks react when dey find out yah've betrayed dem?"

Sophia scoffed at Rogue's concern.

" Come on… How are they gonna kill me when I can't be harmed? They've been dependent on me for almost the last century"

Rogue then sighed.

" Do you know how Klara, yahr mother died?"

Sophia looked down at the grass, and began picking them.

" Well, the monks locked up the young one and her in a room with open roof, then waited for the dawn. They thought they would turn into ashes like the others. But, needless to say, my mother survived. It got the monks curious, and they ran some ceremony in hopes of converting her back to a human. I think we both know what the result was… Anyways… They then found out that she was pregnant, and a bit later, they killed her. But not before they let her give birth to me…"

Rogue thought gravely.

" Do dey know about meh? And mah friends?"

Sophia nodded.

" Yes… That's why they sent me. However, since they lost their so called protégé, I doubt they can make a move…"

Rogue began to worry. If they knew about it, and they were cruel enough to take away the chance for an infant to be with its mother… No, she thought, they would be more than eager to make their move. She then noticed Ivan walking around, searching for something.

" Ivan! Over here!"

Ivan ran to Rogue, but found Sophia, and stared at her coldly. He wasn't present when Sophia found out who she actually was, therefore, still suspicious and hateful towards her. Rogue noticed this and tried to ease the tension.

" Ivan… Ah forgot dat yah weren't dere when Ah told her dis…"

Ivan shifted his view to Rogue.

" Yes, Ms. Rogue?"

" Sophia's Klaus' daughter…"

Ivan's eyes widened.

" Huh?"

Rogue then explained further.

" Sophia here, is the child between Klaus and Klara."

Ivan quickly bowed down, and lowered his head.

" Forgive Ivan, Ms. Sophia… Ivan didn't know who Ms. Sophia was…"

Sophia looked at Rogue, and Rogue smiled with a nod. Sophia nodded with a smile also.

" Alright… You're forgiven…"

Ivan sighed and got up slowly. Sophia followed as well. She then remembered something.

" Wait, don't you graduate tomorrow?"

Rogue's eyes widened.

" Yeah! Ah completely forgot!"

Sophia snapped her finger.

" Darn, we get to be friends only for a day. Now have to call you mother…"

Rogue sighed.

" Well, Ah'll see what Ah can do to keep dat…"

The three went back into the mansion, rejuvenated by the new relationship.

* * *

Xavier was in the Cerebro as usual, scooping out the world for a new mutant to recruit. Lately, he was having a sort of failure. Most of them declined, or gave him an 'I'll think about it.' He wasn't surprised when the Cerebro detected another mutant not far from the mansion. He called Hank and Ororo. He had a feeling that this mutant would be easy to recruit. They loaded up on X-Van and left the mansion. The others were surprised at the professor's excursion.

" What's going on?" asked Scott.

The others just shrugged. They didn't have a clue as to what the professor was up to. For all they knew, it was a shopping trip. Scott walked into the garage, and saw Rogue's car once again.

' Damn…'

He heard a chuckle and the familiar voice.

" Wish you were a girl?"

Scott turned around.

" Jean?"

Scott quickly tried to pretend he was doing something else. He knew it was useless, but it was one of the human instincts to do such things. He doubted anyone was immune to it. Jean came up, and rested her hand on Scott's shoulder.

" Why don't you ask Klaus for one? I'm sure he'll give one to you…"

Scott sensed a teasing within her words.

" Well, I've already got a car…"

Jean smirked.

" Let's go for a ride…"

Scott nodded, then got into his car, with Jean by his side. They sped out of the mansion, and headed to the mall. They thought they could just forget about what was going on in the mansion and enjoy themselves. On the way, they saw the X-Van.

" I wonder what the professor is up to…"

Jean sighed.

" May be recruiting a new kid?"

Scott sighed.

" May be… But we've been yellow ticketed a bunch of times, not to mention more numerous red ticket of rejection…"

They hoped that the professor would be successful in recruiting whoever he had found. Lately, he seemed down.

Xavier told Hank to stop the van. He and Ororo got out, and proceeded to the ally near by. Xavier sensed a rather troubled kid. He soon found a child with his eyes in tears. Ororo kneeled next to him and tried to comfort him. While she was comforting the boy, Xavier telepathically warned Ororo to not to talk to him. He then telepathically communicated with the child.

' What's your name?'

The boy looked up, shedding his tears.

' My name is Tyler. Tyler Adamson…'

Xavier smiled.

' Well, Tyler… I know what you're going through… and all I want to do is to help you… Would you like to receive help with your powers?'

The boy nodded enthusiastically. He then followed Ororo and Xavier to the van. After making a quick introduction with each other, the van returned to the mansion. Tyler jumped out, amazed at what he saw. His brown eyes wandered about, until it was fixed upon Rogue, Sophia and Ivan. The boy didn't show any emotion, but the eyes narrowed a bit. He was then greeted by Kitty.

" Who's this boy, professor?"

Xavier smiled.

" He's Tyler… Tyler, this is Kitty…"

They shook hands in formality. Kitty noticed Tyler's eyes fixed upon Rogue.

" That's Rogue… Hey! Rogue! We got a new kid!"

Rogue saw Kitty waving her hands to get her attention. Rogue calmly walked to her roommate and answered.

" Ah heard… Yah don't have to make fuss about it…"

Rogue looked at Tyler, and waved.

" Hi…"

Tyler kept his silence. Xavier intervened.

" His power prevents him from talking…"

Rogue smirked inwardly. The kid had a similar power to hers. Sophia on the other hand, examined the boy thoroughly. She checked her memory to see if the boy was anyone who she knew. She thought for a while, then realized that her memory drew blank. She then offered her hand.

" Nice to meet you, Tyler…"

Tyler took Sophia's hand, and shook it. Rogue thought she saw something that unnerved her, but she dismissed it. She was just excited that Klaus was coming over for the night. She planned to introduce Sophia.

Sophia and Rogue went to Rogue's room, and Ivan stood outside, standing guard. Rogue quietly began.

" Sophia, Klaus's comin' tonight…"

Sophia almost panicked.

" What?"

Rogue smiled.

" And Ah'm gonna introduce yah to him… Yah can live with him…starting tonight…"

Sophia sighed.

" Well… alright…"

Rogue smiled once again.

" Come'on… Ah'm sure it'll beh fine… Ah'll guarantee it…"

Sophia nodded rather reluctantly. She was still unsure.

* * *

Klaus arrived at the mansion alone. He felt as comfortable as his own house in the mansion, and he felt it was unnecessary to bring bodyguards. He was warmly greeted by Rogue. They kissed outside the glass door, which everyone saw. Rogue then realized what she did, and blushed a little. Klaus smiled at this, and whispered into Rogue's ear.

" Come on… They know of our relationship… There's nothing to be embarrassed about…"

With this, Klaus kissed Rogue more passionately, causing some of the older kids to whoop in half-encouragement, and half-jealous feelings. Rogue then led Klaus to her room. She told Sophia to wait inside, and she was going to introduce them. She stopped outside, and quietly explained to Klaus.

" Dere's someone Ah want yah to meet…"

With it, Rogue opened the door, and let Klaus in. Rogue then followed. She made sure the door was closed and leaned against a corner. Klaus walked in and saw a woman who looked older than Rogue.

" Hello…"

The woman seemed very nervous. Klaus then felt something strange from the woman. The woman then answered his greetings.

" Hello…"

Rogue then began.

" Dis's Sophia. And dis's Klaus. Klaus… Yah know when yah told meh dat Klara told yah about some surprise?"

Klaus nodded.

" Yes?"

Rogue stood next to Sophia, and held her hand.

" Well, to make da story short, Sophia's yahr daughter… She was da surprise Klara talked about…"

Klaus' eyes widened with shock.

" You're not kidding, right?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No… Hank did check on her. She's yahr daughter."

Klaus' eyes formed tears.

" Sophia…"

Sophia then finally broke down, and hugged Klaus.

" Daddy…"

Klaus turned to Rogue.

" Well, I'm sorry you have to be a step mother at your age…"

Rogue smiled.

" Now dat yah mentioned it… Ah think Ah'm just gonna beh friends with Sophia… Da age thin's weird, and Ah don't think Ah'm cut out to beh a mother yet…"

Klaus nodded his approval. He was just happy to find that he had a daughter.

************************************************************************

Sophia finally reclaims her identity… Who is this Tyler and why does he hate Rogue and Sophia so much? 

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

************************************************************************

The others at the mansion could hear the sobbing of happiness. Scott smiled.

" Well, I guess nothing's happier than finding out that he has a daughter he never knew about…"

Jean smiled as well.

" Yeah… By the way, isn't tomorrow Rogue's graduation day?"

Kitty gasped.

" Oh, yeah… We won't see her anymore, huh?"

They sighed. Tonight was the last night that they would see Rogue as a human. They decided to make it the night to remember. They quietly entered Rogue's room, and suggested what they had in mind.

" You guys wanna go have a party or something?"  
Rogue looked at Klaus and Sophia. They nodded in agreement.

" Alright… Where're we goin'?"

Kitty shrugged. In actuality, she had no clue what to do.

" I don't know… Where do you want to go?"

Rogue began pondering. Just then, Sophia blurted out her response.

" How about the carnival?"

Rogue nodded.

" Dat doesn't sound bad… How about it, Klaus?"

Klaus nodded.

" Alright, carnival it is…"

While turning around to get her trench coat, she took a glimpse of the new kid, Tyler. She cocked her head for a moment, then turned around. Klaus inquired Rogue's behavior.

" What's wrong?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Nothin'. It's nothin'."

They left the room and got into their cars. Rogue sat next to Klaus, and looked at him.

" Well, what do yah think about yahr daughter?"

Klaus cocked his head.

" What do you mean? She's my daughter…"

Rogue sighed.

" That's good… Ah thought yah might hold some harsh feelin's towards her, that's all."

Klaus smiled.

" Well, whatever she's done, I can forgive…"

Rogue grinned as she took out a recorder. She played the last words back.

" Well, whatever she's done, I can forgive."

Klaus' eyes went wide.

" Now dere's no way for yah to harm Sophia now…"

Klaus sighed.

" You're just like Klara, you know that?"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, Ah am Klara re-born, aren't Ah?"

Klaus nodded, and drove on. There were a lot of people out because of the carnival. Klaus saw many of his subjects among the crowd, no doubt looking for some prey. He gave a specific order to not to do anything with his company, so he felt safe about Rogue, and his daughter, Sophia. He stopped on the parking lot, and his eyes swept around to find a spot. His eyes stopped as he saw an empty area on the corner. He quickly maneuvered the car to the spot, and parked it with sheer precision. Rogue stepped outside, and whistled.

" Talk about precision…"

The car was almost perfectly aligned on all four boundaries, although the rear end was sticking out a bit from the length of the car, but otherwise it was a perfect parking. Klaus let out a short laughter.

" Years of practice, my dear… Years of practice…"

Rogue nodded with half skepticism, and half amazement.

" Right…"

Klaus bowed with smile.

" Thank you…"

Rogue bowed in answer.

" Yah're welcome…"

Klaus offered his arm, and Rogue hooked hers and wrapped it with her arm with smile.

" Well, shall we?"

Rogue nodded.

" Alright… Let's have some fun."

Klaus felt a slight tug as Rogue led him to the gates. He smiled and followed without any complaint. It was understandable, and he liked Rogue to be happy. If he could, he thought, he wanted her happiness would last forever. In a way, that was true. He was giving her an everlasting life. However, he also felt that her friends would not be around for long. He wanted to know what Rogue thought about it. If she wished, and the others wished as well, he could make the others all vampires. Soon, he found himself in front of carrousels with everyone. Kitty was in front of him, and began asking a lot of questions to him.

" So, what's it like?"

Klaus knew what she was asking, and appreciated her vagueness.

" Oh, it's lonely as of late… But Rogue here would change that…"

With those words, he tightened his arm as if he thought he'd lose Rogue at that moment. Rogue looked up with smile, trying to reassure Klaus of her decision.

The group got out of the haunted mansion with their body full of adrenaline from fear. Only two people of the group were laughing and enjoying themselves. A slender girl inquired on their lack of fear.

" How wasn't that, like, scary? I, like, almost lost it!"

Klaus smirked, while Rogue eyed Klaus. Kitty looked at them both and then sighed.

" I forgot… You guys love scary things…"

Rogue looked at the watch, then panicked.

" It's three in da mornin' already? Ah need to go to sleep!"

Klaus looked at Rogue with rather feeble attempt at mimicking puppy eyes.

" You really have to?"

Rogue stared at Klaus for a moment, which made everyone tense up with anticipation. Rogue stared so for a while, then burst into laughter.

" Aw… Little puppy want meh to stay?"

Klaus nodded a little, which made the others burst into laughter as well. Rogue continued.

" But yah have to sleep as well, Klausey dear…"

Scott burst into laughter.

" Hahaha! Klausey! That's so funny!"

Klaus seemed to blush with embarrassment and Rogue as well. She had just admitted her feelings which she sought to keep for herself and Klaus. Klaus saw Rogue's pale face as red as the sun in the morning, and decided to tease her just a bit.

" But I don't wanna! I want to stay with you…"

With those words, Klaus cuddled up against Rogue, making her more embarrassed. The others now laughed at Rogue. Rogue seemed to get more red, then unexpected happened. She broke into tears, leaning against Klaus's chest.

" Stop it!"

The others stopped, and looked at each other nervously. They realized how fragile Rogue really was. Behind the cover of hostility was a girl in pain. They had forgotten in the midst of all the enjoyment.

" Rogue, uh… Sorry…"

Klaus then mediated.

" Let's go back… She had a big day tomorrow…"

The others nodded.

" You're right… Let's go home…"

The others walked to their cars, and Rogue followed Klaus. Rogue got in, and stared blankly at the night sky. Klaus started the car, then looked at Rogue.

" What's wrong?"

Rogue turned around.

" When will Ah turn into a vampire?"

Klaus looked down, then raised his eyes.

" Sometime during the day…"

Rogue nodded.

" Ah understand…"

* * *

Rogue woke up with the orange sun light shining to her green eyes. Rogue smiled at the beautiful sight. She then sighed as she realized her destiny to come. She slid out of the bed, and got herself into the formal wear that the professor had purchased for the occasion. It was much like ones worn by business women. Rogue didn't like it, but at least the professor was kind enough to pick her usual colors of dark green and black. Rogue quickly wrapped herself with the bathrobe and proceeded to the bathroom. She turned on the water, and let her muscles relax. She would have preferred a bath, but a shower had to suffice. She heard the knock on the door, and stopped for a moment. She then poked her head out of the curtain and yelled out loud.

" Who is it?"

" It's me, Jean."

Rogue finished her shower and got out with her hairs still wet.

" Sorry…"

Jean stared at Rogue with concern.

" Are you sure about this? I mean, there's no turning back…"

Rogue nodded her head.

" Ah know why yah're sayin' dat… Yeah… Ah'm sure…"

Jean sighed at her friend's response.

" Yeah, I guess…"

Rogue walked back to her room, and began dressing herself. Kitty awoke from her sleep to see her roommate getting dressed. She turned around for a moment, then jumped up to her feet.

" Hey, Rogue…"

Rogue turned around, with her make up still on her hand.

" What, Kitty?"

Kitty sat next to Rogue, and stared into her friend's green eyes.

" Are you really, I mean, really sure about this?"

Rogue sighed and was about to snap at her friend, but saw the sincere concern in her eyes.

" Yeah… Ah'm sure…"

Kitty nodded then walked to her closet, from which she took out a small box out. With some reluctance, Kitty handed the box to Rogue. Rogue stared at it with puzzlement and looked at Kitty.

" What is it?"

Kitty scratched her head as she explained.

" It's kind of a souvenir… You know… to remember us by…"

Rogue opened the box, and saw a frame with the group picture of everyone in the institute. Rogue continued to stare at the picture with some nostalgia. Kitty cocked her head and looked at Rogue. She seemed to be out of it. Her eyes were not focused anywhere, and she waved her hand in front of Rogue's eyes. Rogue then came back to her attention and looked at Kitty.

" What is it?"

Rogue sighed at her friend's question.

" Ah'm gonna miss yah guys… Really…"

Kitty's brown eyes began to glisten, then a thin stream of tears rolled down her cheek.

" I'll miss you too…"

Kitty tried to hug her friend, but was quickly held in place by Rogue.

" Ah don't want to absorb yah…"

Kitty came to her senses and offered her hand, which Rogue took with her gloved hand. They held each other's hand for a long time. It was impossible to let go since it was most likely the last time they would see each other again. They held each other's hands firmly until a disgruntled knock on the door woke them up.

" You'll be late for the ceremony!"

Kitty was the first to release the hand, then Rogue finally let go. The door opened and Jean poked her head in.

" Come on, Rogue… You'll be late!"

Rogue stood up, carefully wiping her tears away. She stepped out of the room and took her heavy steps to the dining room. The others were waiting for her behind the table. Rogue saw the looks on everyone as she grabbed her plate of breakfast. Every one of them were concerned about her. Their expressions told everything.

" Yah don't have to worry much…"

The others tensed up at Rogue's words. They didn't think it was that obvious that they were worried about her. Rogue sat down and smiled.

" It doesn't take a telepath to know what yah'll are thinkin'. Ah can tell from yahr expressions…"

Xavier sighed then looked at Rogue.

" We just want you to be sure, that's all…"

Rogue nodded. She understood why they were doing this. It was surprising that she wasn't thinking about it as well. She felt so calm about the future that awaited her. She got up with the plate and placed it in the washer. Rogue stepped into the garage, where Ivan was washing the car to the point that the surface was blinding anything that saw it. Rogue sighed and tapped Ivan's shoulder.

" Ivan… Dere's somethin' dat Ah need to talk to yah about…"

Ivan looked up and nodded.

" Yes, Ms. Rogue…"

Rogue took the clothe and spray from Ivan's hands, and laid them on the ground.

" Ah talked with Klaus about yah…and he agreed with mah request to free yah of servitude… After tonight…yah're free…"

Ivan stared at Rogue with blank look. He couldn't think of what to say. He had been in servitude for as long as he could remember and the fact that he would be freed after today daunted him.

" Ms. Rogue… Ivan…"

Rogue cocked her head with curiosity.

" What is it?"

" Ivan don't know… Ivan's been in servitude for so long, Ivan don't know what to do…"

Rogue thought about it for a while, then asked another question.

" Do yah know what freedom means den?"

Ivan nodded.

" Ivan know…"

Rogue nodded.

" Den yah know yah can make choice. Yah can choose to live yahr own life, or continue yahr servitude… Dat's yahr choice. But Ah want to see yah happy, dat's all…"

Ivan's eyes glistened then thin streams of tears dropped down his cheek. His mistress, Rogue, was one of the kindest person he has ever met. Ivan wiped the tears and spoke in a trembling voice.

" Thank you, Ms. Rogue. Ivan never forget what Ms. Rogue has done for Ivan… Ms. Rogue's the kindest person Ivan's seen in years."

Rogue stood up and then entered the car. She looked at Ivan, then lowered with window with smile.

" Thank you Ivan…"

Rogue then drove out of the garage, waving her hands to Ivan. In turn, Ivan answered with his own wave of hand. Soon, the customized Ferrari disappeared from the sight, taking the roar of the engine with it.

While Rogue headed to her graduation ceremony, the others also got ready for it as well. There was no way that they were going to miss it. Jean sighed as she remembered her own graduation with Scott. Although Mesmero's control over Rogue prevented the ceremony from being as normal as possible, it was still a good memory that made her happy. She walked out of her room and walked around the other rooms to get the others ready as well. Most of them were almost ready, but she saw Tyler in his room, writing something on his notebook. Jean knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

" What are you doing, Tyler?"

Tyler immediately hand-signaled that he was writing something private. Jean nodded with some embarrassment.

" Sorry…"

Jean then closed the door. She didn't want to interfere with the boy's work. She was, however, curious as to what exactly he was writing. The school was over, therefore it wasn't homework, nor was it a journal. Jean could only ponder at what Tyler was writing about. Something as amiss. She had a strange feeling ever since he came to the institute, but she couldn't put her finger as to the exact thing that bothered her. She assumed that it was just because he was new, but that wasn't it. Something was very different in Tyler. Although everyone at the institute were different in their own way, but Tyler gave her the creeps. She felt as though there was some secret that he didn't tell anyone about. She sighed then brushed the thought off. She got ready with the others and walked to the van. Almost everyone got in, making the large vehicle rather tight fitted. She couldn't remember the last time it was like this. Kurt asked a question while on their way to the school.

" So, vhat ist going to happen vith Rogue? Vhen vill Klaus kome here?"

The others shrugged. For all they know he would attend the ceremony himself as well. They arrived at the school and saw the gigantic crowd. There appeared to be more people than last year. Scott got off and looked around the place. Logan was doing the same. Scott then saw Klaus near the bottom center where he could see Rogue clearly. Apparently he had saved some spots for them. Scott pointed to the empty seats.

" Well, Klaus saved us some spots…"

They moved to the spot, and sat with Klaus.

" Hey."

Sophia greeted them also.

" Hi."

The X-Men sat down and watched the ceremony begin. One by one, the graduating students stepped up and received their diploma, and shook hands with the principal. Of course, Principal Kelly didn't like shaking hands with Rogue or other mutants. Although he did his best to hide his true feelings, they knew what he was thinking. After long and arduous hours of waiting, the ceremony was finally over. The graduating seniors threw their hats into the air with joy. When all the hats landed on the relatives, and friends came down to the field, congratulating them for their achievements. The professor and the others came down, and congratulated Rogue. Klaus came closer, and handed Rogue a bouquet of red roses.

" Well, my dear… You've finally graduated…"

Rogue smelled the flowers, which were fresh as it could be. The scent was as pleasant as it could ever be.

" Thanks, Klaus…"

Klaus then noticed the other graduated students look at Rogue with some curiosity and jealousy. For a few months now, they noticed Rogue with riches beyond imagination such as Ferrari and other dreamer's items. Klaus smiled inwardly as he felt the jealous souls around him. He then thought of provoking them further. He leaned over to Rogue and caressed her cheek, after in which he kissed her. Klaus then felt the satisfaction of feeling the heightened jealousy of the other people around them. He finished his rather long kiss and saw Rogue smiling at him.

" Well, Klaus… Today's da day…"

Klaus nodded with smile. When the others were beginning to leave the premises, the X-Men followed as well. They loaded up on the van and Rogue got into her own car. Klaus stood next to Rogue, who seemed to be worried about something.

" What's wrong, my dear?"

Rogue gazed at her friends for a moment.

" What do Ah do with mah stuff?"

Klaus smirked, then scoffed.

" We'll be visiting your friends tonight anyways… We can pick up your things slowly. Time will be available. Take things slowly…"

Rogue nodded with reluctance. Klaus cocked his head and eyed her.

" Come on, follow me…"

Klaus got into the car, seating next to Rogue. Rogue looked at him with puzzled look.

" What are yah doin'? Aren't yah gonna take yahr car?"

Klaus smiled once again.

" Sophia can take it home… Besides, I think we should spend some time together to celebrate. Don't you think so?"

Rogue nodded, and started the car. She placed the car in neutral and stepped on the accelerator, revving the engine.

" So, where to, my lord?"

Klaus leaned back, and sighed.

" Well, now that you mention it…"

Rogue looked at Klaus.

" Where?"

" How about the beach?"

Rogue smiled, and shifted the gear. The Ferrari sped off, leaving behind the school for the last time.

* * *

Tyler looked around the institute. There wasn't any soul inside. He sat in front of the computer and connected to the internet. He quickly logged in to a chat room that was set up by a user by the name of 'Guardian.' He waited for a second and message came up, asking him about the situation report. Tyler quickly typed away his report.

' Contaminant on contact with water. Can not clean the water, need disposal.'

Tyler punched enter and waited for a moment. The response came promptly.

' Service available. Need appointment.'

Tyler thought about for a moment, and responded.

' ASAP. Technician?'

Response came soon.

' Technician: Judge.'

Tyler's eyes widened at the word Judge. He couldn't believe Judge would take this task. He quickly logged off and thought to himself.

' Judge? He's the most notorious of all of them… I would have guessed someone competent would do this, but him?'

His thoughts were halted with the noise from the front door. His 'friends' had come back. He walked down with smile, disguising his true nature. He then noticed that Rogue wasn't with them. Tyler sighed.

' It's more urgent than I thought…'

Tyler went back to his room, and thought about whether to request immediate action or to wait it out. If he proceeded immediately, then there was a risk of revealing himself to the others, as well as revealing the long hidden group that he belonged to. He knew the purpose of the group was not liked by the general public, and most would outright disagree with their methods. Therefore, he couldn't take any immediate actions. All he could hope for was for the Judge to do his work as efficiently as possible like he always do. In the midst of his pondering he heard the knock on the door. He snapped to attention and partially opened the door. He was surprised to see Jean. She quickly opened a telepathic link with Tyler.

' Hey… Are you okay?'

Tyler nodded.

' Yes… I just needed some rest…'

Jean smiled.

' So, you got the rest that you needed?'

Tyler nodded once more.

' Yes… I feel better now…'

Jean left with compassionate nod. Tyler felt rather peaceful at the sight. She gave a comfort like no one else, while Rogue filled him with hatred to the vampires, and other injustices of the world. He didn't know why, but he hated Rogue. The mere sight of her just gave arise to something dark within him. It really troubled him, since he was a religious boy and took his religion seriously. He knew that the group that he joined was working to prevent people like Rogue from being turned into vampires, but it just didn't feel comfortable around her.

' Okay… I just have to wait for the Judge to take action…'

Rogue stopped the car at the beach. The beach was full of other people who sought to enjoy its beauty. Rogue walked down to the fine white sands with Klaus. The other people, however, thought it was strange to see a formally dressed couple entering the beach. Of course, the couple were ignorant of their thoughts since they were satisfied with each other's presence. Rogue wrapped her arm around Klaus, and leaned against him.

" How's Sophia doin'?"

Klaus smiled.

" She's doing fine. She's getting along with the others very well."

Rogue sighed.

" Ah'm glad…"

Klaus found a spot to sit. He laid his thin jacket to substitute for the beach towel. After assisting Rogue to sit, he sat next to her.

" I was wondering…"

Rogue turned her attention to Klaus.

" What?"

Klaus sighed.

" What exactly did Sophia do before she found you? I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Rogue hesitated, and Klaus saw it.

" Oh… It's that bad?"

Rogue sighed.

" Yah know about dose vampire hunters right? Dose guys who killed Klara?"

Klaus nodded.

" Yes."

" Sophia worked for dem… She's been huntin' vampires for all dese years…"

Rogue saw Klaus tremble a bit. She then regretted telling Klaus about Sophia. Klaus made fist and slammed it against the sand.

" I swear… I will make them pay!"

Rogue grabbed Klaus' shoulder.

" Wait… Calm down, Klaus…"

Klaus eyed Rogue with anger. His blue iris seemed purple as his pupil turned red.

" Please… Yah have to beh careful with dis…"

Klaus demanded explanation.

" Why? They used my daughter as a tool for their own use! Why should I be careful with them?!"

Rogue leaned closer to Klaus. She tried to speak, but found her voice lost.

" …Because… Because Ah don't wanna lose yah…"

Klaus eased himself. Rogue was just concerned about his own well being. He regretted lashing out at her.

" I'm… I'm sorry, Rogue…"

Rogue then saw the red sun fading away behind the buildings.

" Klaus! Yah said it only works in day!"

Klaus smiled.

" We have tomorrow…"

Rogue nodded.

" Tomorrow…"

Rogue looked at Klaus and saw him with reddish pupils again. She reached out with her trembling hands and caressed Klaus' face, which caused his cheeks to redden.

" R…Rogue…"

Rogue wrapped her arms around Klaus and closed her eyes. Klaus also wrapped his arms around Rogue. They stayed like so for a while, until the sun had completely set beyond the horizon and let the shimmering stars and moon to take its place. Rogue got up, and dusted herself off. Klaus then got up soon after, leading Rogue to their car. Rogue tried to open the driver's seat when Klaus held it firm.

" Uh-uh! I'll drive this time…"

Rogue protested.

" What's wrong with my driving?"

Klaus smiled.

" I just think you might be tired… That's all…"

Rogue pretended to yawn and stretched.

" Hawm! Alright… Yah can drive…"

Rogue got on the side seat and leaned back. Klaus sat behind the wheel, but didn't start the car yet.

" What's wrong?"

Klaus sighed.

" I know we have to wait until tomorrow, but I can not wait…"

Rogue stared at Klaus with concern.

" But yah have to… Yah said so yahrself…"

Klaus leaned over to Rogue after looking around to make sure no one was close by. He then kissed Rogue on her lips, then moved down to her neck. Rogue moaned softly at first, then realized what he was doing as he moved lower.

" Klaus…"

Klaus ignored Rogue, and stopped at her neck. He playfully bit her skin with his lips, then looked up at Rogue.

" Klaus… Yah said it had to beh durin' da day… Why is dat?"

Klaus buried his face against Rogue's shoulder, and spoke.

" It's because… Otherwise you won't be the day walker…"

Rogue's eyes widened.

" So, why do yah want meh to change now? Why durin' da night?"

Klaus sighed as he stepped away from Rogue.

" That's because… Damn it! I'm being too impatient…."

Rogue coddled Klaus to comfort him.

" It's okay… It'll beh alright…"

Klaus breathed in and out to calm himself. He was feeling too eager to take Rogue to himself that he was about to take away her eternal happiness that he swore to provide for her.

" I won't… I won't turn you now…"

Rogue smiled.

" Dere's Klaus dat Ah know…"

Klaus sighed and took the wheels.

" Well, let's go home…"

Klaus finally drove the Ferrari out of the parking lot, and entered the highway. A tense situation made both of them uncomfortable for a while, then Rogue sought to ease the tension.

" Listen, Klaus… Uh…"

Klaus sighed.

" Don't worry about it… I just had a moment of weakness… For all its worth… I'm sorry if it caused any harm to you…"

Rogue shook her head.

" Naw… It's alright… Ah just got worried about yah, dat's all…"

Unknown to them, a heavily modified black Viper trailed behind the Ferrari. Its driver watched as he puffed out a gray smoke from his mouth. To the corner of his mouth was a orange dot that glowed intensely. He smiled as he compared the license plate number of the Ferrari with the one on the scribbled note. He muttered in a very low, and somewhat sadistic tone.

" I've found you…"

************************************************************************

The Judge has found his target. What is this mysterious group that Tyler is involved with? Will Rogue and the others even survive the encounter? 

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus pulled over to the garage, where Rogue pointed out the parking spot. Klaus parked the car perfectly, and got out, helping Rogue get out of the car afterwards. Rogue entered the mansion to be greeted by her friends, who were surprised to see their friend come back home.

" Rogue... What are you doing here?"  
Rogue smiled.

" Well, it was too late, so we postponed it."

The others led Rogue and Klaus to the sofa, and began socializing. Meanwhile, Tyler was upstairs, instant messaging with Guardian.

' Estimated time of completion?'

' Within 24 hours.'

Tyler smiled at the letters displayed on the screen, then closed the window. Soon, he was going to be the full member of the order. He looked outside, and saw a set of headlight just outside of the institute grounds. Tyler quickly grabbed his binoculars and stared through it. He saw a man looking at his direction. His first thought revolved on whether the man was a cop, but he soon realized it wasn't the case. The Judge was outside the institute, waiting for his chance. Tyler then got into his bed. It was reassuring to know that Judge was out there.

Rogue walked into her room again, but this time with Klaus. She saw Klaus slide into the bed on the corner of her eyes, and quickly changed to her pajamas. She turned around, then heard the low whistle from Klaus.

" Wow..."

Rogue blushed and quickly got into the bed. She covered herself with the blanket and lay on her side.

" Rogue?"

Rogue turned around, and looked at Klaus. His hand reached toward Rogue's arm, and drew her closer to him. Rogue felt her skin touch Klaus. She felt as though her skin was shocked with electricity. Rogue gasped for a moment, which Klaus smiled at.

" Wow... You never felt another's touch?"

Rogue sighed in acknowledgement. Klaus decided to tease Rogue further by deciding to sleep while he still held Rogue firmly around his arms. Rogue couldn't decide what to do for a while. She stayed close to Klaus and closed her eyes. It seemed as though sleeping was the best answer.

' Aw, what da heck... Ah'll beh sleepin' with'm sooner or later...'

She found her breathing slow down, and her body relaxes as usual. After her consciousness was replaced by subconscious, she began her sweet dream of her first date with Klaus. In her dreamy state, she shifted herself towards Klaus, and snuggled closer to him. Klaus instinctively stroked her back, and closed his eyes as well.

----------

Outside of the institute grounds, Judge looked around the structure in front of him. It was almost impossible for him to get inside without triggering a some sort of alarm. His only chance was during the day time, when his target would leave the institute. With that in mind, he closed his eyes to catch the much needed sleep. Ever since he accepted the contract, he barely slept, keeping his eyes on his target.

' Damn those vampires... Oh, well... I guess this is the biggest chance to get rid of them.'

After about thirty minutes of catnap, he looked again into the binocular to see whether the two ere up. It was already noon, and there was no sign of them waking up. He sighed and leaned back again. He then rubbed his chin, and began thinking.

' Why are they still sleeping? There's no need... I didn't see any activity in the night either...'

He then saw someone shift and sit up. He zoomed in to see Rogue rubbing her eyes.

' Heh!'

He looked down at her neck, to see if there was any bite marks. He sighed as he saw the unmarked pale skin.

' Whew, I still have time...'

The Judge relaxed and leaned back, though he still kept his eyes on the girl. He began recollecting the report from his contractor, the Blade Cross Order. He had been working for them for a while now. Throughout those years he has seen strange things that normal people wouldn't even believe even if they saw it. However, the fact that Klara von Greiffenberg has been reincarnated was something he didn't anticipate. The prophecy written in the holy script kept surfacing, and without realizing, he muttered quietly.

" With the reunification of the two blood drinkers, the gates of hell shall open, bringing the age of darkness over the dominion of God..."

Although he himself was not a firm believer of the script, he has seen enough to draw his conclusion somewhat similar to what the others interpreted the script as. They couldn't risk letting this girl unite with the King of Vampires. He reached to the compartment next to him and took out his weapon. It was a silver-plated pistol. In this modern day, the order couldn't linger on its traditional weapon; the cross and stakes. He pocketed the gun inside his coat and kept his surveillance. Soon, he found Klaus sit next to the girl, stroking her neck with his hand. The Judge's forehead glistened with cold sweat as he began anticipating for the bite. He knew it would happen sooner or later, and right now was the perfect chance. He saw Klaus draw closer and closer to the girl.

' I have to do something!'

He slowly began to reach for his pistol. He had to make his move soon. The current situation was a time bomb that could go off at any moment. It had to be neutralized quickly. He then realized that he couldn't get in at the moment, so there was no way for him to do as he wished. He slammed the steering wheel and leaned back.

Rogue smiled as she playfully pushed Klaus.

" Come on, stop..."

Klaus drew closer and kissed Rogue's bare neck. He smiled as he felt the flinching jugular.

" It's day time... We can do it right here and now..."

Rogue closed her eyes, deciding whether she wanted this right now or not. She decided it had dragged on long enough. It was now a time to make the final choice. After a few moments of consideration, Rogue opened her eyes again.

" Alright... Do it."

Klaus nodded, and sat in front of Rogue, which made her become nervous.

" Isn't it from da back?"

Klaus smiled, showing his sharp canine.

" Don't worry... You have to do this. Just follow my lead..."

Klaus leaned against Rogue's left jugular, and let out his warm breath upon the pale and trembling skin. He then whispered to Rogue's ear.

" You'll know what to do... Don't worry..."

Klaus then kissed Rogue's jugular, signifying his intention once more.

" Do it."

Klaus punctured the pale skin with his canines, piercing the artery that lied deep underneath as well. Inside his mouth, Klaus felt the blood squirting out of the two tiny holes that he made. He freely gulped the red fluid of life, and sucking on the two holes to draw more out from the artery. For minutes, he drank the blood, and Rogue's skin became paler as the blood left her body. Soon, her eyes became diluted, and her body without any strength. Klaus felt Rogue's body loosen up, and smiled.

" Soon, my dear... Soon..."

He then bared his arm while continuing to suck on to Rogue's neck.

Rogue suddenly felt the urge, or rather need for blood. She rolled her tongue around her mouth to wet them, but instead found her canines grown and sharpened.

' Huh?'

Rogue's hazy eyes saw the bare skin of Klaus, which added to her thirst for blood. In frenzy, she bit through Klaus's skin and began drinking his blood. Klaus stopped and got Rogue to stop as well. He smiled with the blood still dripping down his lips, and gazed down at Rogue. She was sleeping, which he knew she would do so for the next few days. He got up, and slipped into his clothes. With his lips that were still wet with red blood, he kissed Rogue on her cheek and left a faint mark on her pale cheek. He walked down the stairs casually, and sat on the sofa along with the others. Scott noticed Rogue's absence and became curious.

" Where's Rogue, Klaus?"  
Klaus smiled.

" She'll be out for few days..."

Scott's heart sank as he heard the words. Rogue was now a vampire. He eyed Kurt uneasily. He saw the concerned look on Kurt as well. Scott decided to ask Klaus some questions.

" So, Klaus... What will happen from now on?"

Klaus sighed, and leaned back on sofa. It seemed as though he was thinking about something. In fact, Klaus was indeed thinking about whether to tell them the truth or to hide it. Almost everything was set for his plan, and he didn't want all of his effort thus far is a waste before it would become true.

" Well... It's up to Rogue, really..."

Scott nodded.

" Heh. I guess that works..."

Just as they began settling down, Jean came down the stairs with Kitty and the other girls.

" Oh, Klaus... Where's Rogue?"

Klaus answered with a thin smile.

" Rogue is getting ready for her new life... It will take a couple of days, actually."

Jean cocked her head in curiosity.

" Okay... what do you mean by that?"

Klaus sighed.

" She has begun her transformation today..."

Jean had a surprised look on her face, as well as the others. Klaus leaned back, and tried to reassure them.

" Look she has agreed to do it. I didn't coerce her if that's what you're thinking..."

The others sighed in relief.

" That's good... Well, we'll just have to go to the mall without her then..."

The girls left the mansion, chatting about other things that happened in the day.

----------

About three days have passed since Rogue had been bitten by Klaus. During the past three days, Rogue's mind was in chaos. She began developing rage, and other feelings that were restrained before. She was dreaming about something that was scary when her eyes opened. She looked around the dark room, and found herself a mirror. She stared at it and found herself being reflected.

" Ah guess it didn't work..."

Rogue then looked at her pupils, which surprised her.

" They're... red..."

Rogue then opened her mouth, and found her canines grown. Her senses have developed much, almost to the point that it would surpass Logan's.

' Is dis what ti's like to beh a vampire?'

She thought she heard a car door close, and looked around. There was no car visible anywhere. She then began to hear some of the other noise that would have been inaudible under normal circumstances.

' What da heck's goin' on? What's with da noise?'

Rogue plugged her ears with her fingers to suppress the sound that began to ache her ears. She then walked over to her desk to find something to plug into her ears. She did so for about a minute and finally decided to use the tissue paper. She quickly rolled it and plugged it in her ear. She listened for a moment then sighed in relief.

' Whew! Ah thought Ah'd go deaf with dat noise...'

Rogue then walked out of the room, and heard the soft snore that Kurt made in his deepest sleep. Without any light, she crept down the stairs, and stopped in front of the refrigerator. She rubbed her stomach and sighed.

' Darn! Ah'm really hungry...'

She looked around the items, which consisted of ingredients for sandwich, and salads. Rogue then found raw meat on the back of the fridge. She ripped the clear wrap off, and smelled the blood contained within the flesh. Rogue licked her teeth, and felt her mouth wet almost to the point of drooling. She quickly sank her sharp canine into the thick flesh, and enclosed a portion with her lips. Instinctively, she sucked for blood to calm her hunger. However, she didn't get as much as she wanted to, and brought a cup, then placed the meat over it. She held the meat over the cup and squeezed it, drawing the blood out of the flesh. She squeezed for a minute, trying to squeeze the flesh dry of blood. When she finished, she looked at scrunched up flesh and the blood in the cup.

' Is dat all?'

Rogue took the miniscule amount of blood she had and drank it in one shot. She sighed when a small chuckle alerted her.

" Who's dere?"

The figure emerged from the shadows, wearing a big smile.

" Well, my dear... If that does not satisfy you, why don't' you follow me?"

Rogue followed Klaus to the front door, still in her pajamas. Klaus stopped and eyed her.

" You aren't seriously thinking about going out with that on, right?"

Rogue looked down at herself, and laughed nervously.

" Heh heh... Give me a minute..."

Rogue went up, and opened her closet.

' Okay... What do Ah wear?"

She then felt a touch over her shoulder, but felt something safe about it.

" I recommend these..."

Klaus had a pile of clothes in his arms. He dropped them, which turned out to be a black two piece dress. Rogue picked the top up, and shook her head.

" Aw, naw... Ah can't wear dis. Ah'll absorb somebody..."

Klaus leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms.

" But, I have a feeling that it would be okay."

Rogue cocked her head slightly at his comment.

" What do you mean?"

Klaus sighed.

" I have a theory as to why your mutation showed up like it did... If I'm right, tonight's event will be the beginning of your freedom."

Rogue stared at the dress, or rather skirt, with skepticism. She couldn't believe that her curse, the mutated ability to absorb the other people's memories and abilities, had a reason other than her own existence. Rogue then looked at the skirt one more time. It was black, and it was also, as Kitty might phrase it, a bit skimpy. Rogue then felt Klaus' hand on the buttons of her shirt.

" Come on, Rogue... At least try it..."

Rogue sighed, and went behind the closet door, hidden from Klaus.

" Well, okay... Yah made yahr case..."

Rogue changed to the skirt and the tube top and looked at the mirror. Even without the lights on, she could see herself perfectly just from the moonlight. She began to ponder as she saw her own pale skin uncovered by clothes.

' Damn, Ah don't even remember da last time Ah had dis much skin showin.' Darn... Ah hope nobody sees dis...'

Rogue grabbed the trench coat also and covered herself, then unveiled herself to Klaus.

" Well, let's go..."

Klaus nodded and placed his arm around Rogue.

" Tonight will be your first hunt..."

Rogue followed Klaus outside, and walked into the garage. Klaus then opened the door to the passenger side of his car.

" Ladies first..."

Rogue scoffed.

" But am Ah really a lady?"

Klaus kissed Rogue's hand just before he let go of it to get to the driver's seat.

" Oh, but you are the most radiant lady I have ever seen..."

Rogue blushed faintly and sat on the passenger seat. Klaus then came to the driver's seat, and hopped in.

" So, where should we go?"  
Rogue shrugged.

" Well, yah'd know dat better dan meh..."

Klaus smiled.

" Well, there's a club near the down town, but it serves alcohol. So I don't think you can go. It's a shame though... That club is the best hunting spot..."

Rogue sighed.

" Den Ah guess Ah can settle for dat blood wine..."

Rogue then leaned back and closed her eyes. She drew a deep breath, then spoke once again.

" So, where do yah suggest?"

Klaus looked at the clock on the dashboard and began to think.

" I don't know... I think a lot of our subjects would be going back to the mansion by now... Although there's a club at the outskirts of Bayville... It would be a tough hunt though..."

Rogue smirked, showing her canine fangs.

" Well, Ah've gotta take dat challenge sooner or later, right?"

Klaus nodded.

" Well said!"

Klaus started the car and drove quietly out of the institute grounds. He then turned left, from which he planned to get on the highway. His black Lamborghini passed by a black Viper parked near the institute grounds. Klaus's red eyes tracked the vehicle until he turned around the corner to enter the main road. His mind began roaming about, trying to dissuade himself from believing that someone was trailing him.

' No, there's no way... It has to be a coincidence...'

Back in the Viper, Judge waited for about two minutes, and started the car. He pushed the pedal to the metal and roared off the institute grounds. Although it was night, he was quite sure that the car belonged to Klaus von Greiffenberg, the supposed king of vampires. That meant he had the chance of ending the age old war between the church and the blood sucking creatures that had been haunting the people for what seemed to be the eternity. There was no way that he was going to miss this chance.

' I can end this war. I can end it right here and now!'

He drove for about thirty minutes when he saw the black Lamborghini parked near the packed roadside club. He pulled over on the parking lot and checked the equipment on the passenger seat next to him. He then pulled out a large knife and sheath. After taking extensive steps to ensure that his weapons were concealed, Judge stepped out of his Viper. He took casual steps to the front door and swung it open. His sharp hazel eyes scanned through the room for his targets. He felt himself ready to do his task.

----------

Rogue sat alone on the bar, drinking soda. Klaus kept his watch not far away. After all, this was Rogue's first hunt. Rogue didn't wait long for the potential prey to stumble his way in.

" Hey, miss... Mind if I join you?"  
Rogue nodded calmly, but in her mind, she was trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. The thought of this man of early twenties trying to pick her up as a date was about to make her laugh at him.

' Okay, calm down... Ah won't get anythin' to eat if Ah mess dis up...'

The man started the conversation.

" Hi. My name is Frank. Frank Smith."

Rogue smiled and answered back, all the while thinking about the cover name that Klaus had emphasized. She decided to use the name of her previous life, Klara von Greiffenberg.

" Mah name's Klara. Klara von Greiffenberg."

Frank cocked his head as he heard the name.

" Von Greiffenberg? That's German, isn't it? But you have southern accent..."

Rogue smiled and explained.

" Mah ancestors didn't change da name, but settled on da south"

Frank nodded.

" Guess that makes sense."

They talked for an hour, enjoying themselves. Rogue then decided to make her move. She looked at her watch and then sighed.

" Aw, man! Mah friend left already! She promised meh dat she'd take meh home..."

Frank got up, and gestured toward outside.

" I'll give you a ride, if that's okay with you..."

Rogue managed a smile, and followed Frank. As she stepped out of the club, she saw Klaus get up and follow as well. Frank let Rogue into his sedan and sighed.

" Okay, could you tell me where your home is?"

Rogue leaned closer to Frank as though she was going to whisper into his ears. Just then Rogue smelled the blood deep within Frank's skin. Rogue felt her hunger taking over her. She tried to calm down, realizing that this wasn't the right moment. Rogue then whispered into Frank's ears.

" It's a mansion outside of town. It's not far from here..."

Frank started the car and drove off, following Rogue's directions. Just then the black Lamborghini followed as well. After about twenty minutes of drive, Rogue instructed Frank to turn to the woods. When Frank stopped the car, Rogue leaned over again and kissed Frank on his cheek. Frank seemed to hesitate for a moment, then placed his hand around Rogue. He also leaned over, and kissed Rogue's reddened lips. They continued to do so for a while, trying to enjoy the moment. To Frank, the pleasure of opening the way to a relationship with this Klara was in itself fulfilling. For Rogue, the fact that she can now feel the touch of other people made her feel excited. Rogue felt herself ready to take it to the next step. She let Frank move down to her neck, and moment afterwards, she breathed on Frank's jugular as well. Rogue the placed her lips on the skin, feeling yet another exhilaration at the fact that she can now touch people. Rogue moved away for a moment and stared straight into Frank's eyes. Rogue smirked as she saw Frank's eyes become diluted as though in hypnosis. After she was certain that Frank was in no condition to retaliate, Rogue bit into his neck, and felt the gushing warm liquid in her mouth. Rogue's green eyes smiled as she began consuming the blood that she had been eager for. IN the midst of the first feast a sudden thought, or rather consciousness surfaced within Rogue's mind.

' What am Ah doin'? Why am Ah takin' someone else's life? Why am Ah doin' dis?'

Rogue stopped and stepped out of the sedan to see Klaus.

" How was it, my dear?"

Rogue shook the thoughts away and looked at Klaus.

" It was good..."

Klaus sighed.

" Well, let's go back. It's about time for your friends to serve breakfast..."

Rogue got into the Lamborghini while Klaus disposed of the body and the car. Rogue saw Klaus start the sedan and then roll it down the hill. The car gained speed until it struck the guardrail in an acute angle and fell down to obliteration. The car exploded, letting out a bright light as well as loud noise. Rogue was surprised by how she was feeling at her first hunt. She had thought that she would be filled with remorse, saddened by the fact that she has taken a life without any provocation, but she was happy. She was enjoying the moment by licking her canine teeth as though she was savoring the every last drop that she had drank from the man.

' Whoa! What da heck's wrong with meh? Why aren't Ah feelin' guilty? AH just took someone's life!'

Just then Klaus entered the car, and drove out of the hill. He then turned back to the way they came from. On the way, Klaus began explaining the reason why Rogue could touch people now.

" What I hypothesized was true... They tried to reincarnate you with clean slate, but they failed... A trace of your former self remained as your mutated power. You see, Rogue. When you touched someone, you unintentionally absorbed other's blood in minute quantity. Because of that, you can copy their abilities. As for the memories... Heh heh. You also absorbed their cells. Well, that's what I think is the reason."

Rogue leaned back, pushing the chair backwards so that she could get some rest. Klaus then saw front of Rogue's clothes drenched in blood.

" Geez! Couldn't you eat more cleaner?"

Rogue sighed out loud, which also let out the odor of blood. Klaus sniffed the air, and smiled.

" You know what, you should wash up before we go back... I don't' think your friends would like you if you have that blood stain and blood breath..."

Rogue turned her head towards Klaus and raised her eyebrow. She then spoke teasingly.

" Whatever you say..."  
Klaus nodded, and began looking around for any hotels or other places where Rogue could wash up. After thirty minutes long drive, he found a small motel just outside of the city limits. He pulled over the parking lot and then walked out. He walked into the office and stood in front of the counter, waiting for the worker to answer the bell. He watched the clock with nervous eyes when a young man came.

" Can I help you?"

Klaus smiled.

" I'll need a room..."

The man looked at the Lamborghini and whistled.

" Is that your car?"

Klaus nodded with smile. He had to play it safe.

" Yeah..."

The man then eyed Klaus.

" So, who's the chick?"

Klaus let out a nervous laughter.

" My date..."

The man handed Klaus a key. It had a chain of heart attached to it.

" That's the suite... Have fun..."

Klaus sighed and left. He wanted to snap the man's neck for degrading his Rogue as a 'chick,' but decided against it. He didn't need any unnecessary attention right now. He led Rogue to the room. He then understood why the man was chuckling as he left. The room had a waterbed, and the room was decorated as if it was the honeymoon suite. Rogue quickly went into take a shower. Klaus, on the other hand, sat on the bed, and began pondering on his plans. For a while Klaus though through and through about what he should do next, and what the others may react to his decisions. He then heard the door open and Rogue step out of the showers with bathrobe wrapped around her. Klaus smiled and gestured her to sit next to him.

  
Rogue then followed his directions.

" So... Klaus... What do we do now? Ah mean, we better beh back for da breakfast..."

Klaus hushed Rogue by placing his index finger in front of Rogue's lips, and smiled.

" Let's just spend time together, and go back in the afternoon..."

Rogue became hesitant. She wasn't sure about the plan.

" Ah don't know... Dey would get worried about us, yah know..."

Klaus acted as though he was hurt by her comment. He made puppy eyes and began begging.

" Come on, Rogue... Please? For me?"

Rogue sighed after a few moments of deep thinking.

" Alright... Ah guess dey can eat without us..."

Klaus smiled happily, and basically tackled Rogue to the bed. Rogue let out a short yelp then felt her lips being sealed by Klaus' lips.

The Viper parked in the parking lot, and turned the engine off. Soon, the device that roared with power became still. The silence filled the air, and the driver picked up a pair of binoculars and scanned the buildings. He started from the right, looking for the heat image. The first room had a sleeping person, and the other and the other. The pattern continued. He the stopped at the honeymoon suite, and found two people seemingly entangled. He smirked, then instinctively touched upon his pendant under the shirt. He pulled it out; revealing a cross made of blades. He lowered his binocular and pulled out his gun. He made sure that no one was outside, and pulled out a cylindrical device from the bag, and began screwing it on the muzzle of the pistol. After making sure that it was fastened tightly, he holstered it under his armpit. He stepped out of his car and looked through the binocular once more to see the current status of the targets. When the image showed no change, he made his move. He walked quietly to the room with his right hand holding the pistol in holster. He stopped in front of the door and closed his eyes.

' Holy Lord, may you protect me...'

He raised his foot and kicked the door open. His eyes quickly acquired his targets on bed, and pulled out the pistol. He aligned the sight at his target.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First hunt, first victim, and first attack? How will Rogue's new life as the Queen of vampires affect her? What's this about the prophecy? But can she even survive her encounter with Judge to find out?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue saw the man first, and screamed in terror. Klaus, on the other hand, acted calmly and quickly. He jumped off the bed, and charged at the intruder. However, he felt an impact on his body, and looked down to see blood trickling down his stomach. He grasped the wound and fell to his knees. He had been shot numerous times before, but this was the first time that a bullet has wounded him. Rogue rolled down and rushed to Klaus. The intruder smiled as he saw what was happening in front of him.

" Klaus Von Greiffenberg, I'm here to judge you…"

Klaus' eyes widened. The intruder was the toughest opponent that his kind has faced. He smirked.

" So, they finally sent their top dog. I'm honored…"

Rogue became confused, and leaned close to Klaus.

" What's goin' on? Who's he?"

The intruder pulled out the pendent, revealing the bladed cross.

" My name is Judge. By the authority given to me by the Blade Cross Order, I'm here to judge both of you sinners…"

Rogue cowered back, and hyperventilated in fear. Klaus on the other hand, stood up, still grasping his wound.

" Well… Judge. You won't be able to take us out."

He quickly grabbed Rogue and leaped out of the window, shattering it to pieces. Klaus made sure that Rogue was in front of him and ran to the car. Judge began firing his pistol at the fleeing enemy. He could see the red puff of mist form as the bullets impacted upon Klaus' body. After emptying a 14 round magazine, he saw Klaus fall to the ground. He casually ejected the magazine and fed another, all the while keeping his eyes on Rogue. It seemed as though it would end like his other contracts; quick and clean. Rogue rushed to Klaus and freaked out at the wound. She had seen a lot of wounds, but it was first for her to see a real gun shot wound. Klaus gasped, and spoke with his mouth stained with blood.

" Go! Leave me and go!"

Rogue grabbed Klaus' arm and lifted him up. She then slung him over her shoulder, and ran to the car. The Judge finished loading the pistol just as Rogue started running.

" No you don't!"

He began firing again. His pistol let out bullets one by one towards its target. Just as she heard the shout, Rogue began zigzagging left and right to avoid the bullets. The first few landed on the ground, ricocheting off the concrete and creating sparks. Rogue quickly took cover behind the car that stood between her hunter and her only means of escape. Rogue looked at the closed window, and sighed.

' It's da window or stayin' here…'

Rogue punched the window of the Lamborghini and shattered it She then stuffed Klaus in, then got in herself. She started the car, and looked at where Judge was. She was surprised to find him gone. Without any further hesitation, Rogue stepped on the gas, and sped out of the motel grounds. She saw the sun rising to the east, and growled.

" Shit, there's gonna be heavy traffic!"

She drove as fast as she could towards the city. During her drive, she checked the rear view mirror to find a Viper following her closely. Rogue looked at Klaus to check on his condition.

" How're yah doin?"

Klaus gasped.

" I don't' know…"

He looked down at his wounds. He dug his finger into the open wound and touched the bullet. He took it out and held it in his hand.

" How?"

Klaus then felt his hand burning as though the bullet was coated with acid. He threw it in haste and it went in Rogue's clothes. Rogue yelped.

" Aw, crap! Get it out! Get it out!"

Klaus reached, but Rogue stopped him.

" Hold on. Ah don't feel anything.' It's okay."

Klaus sighed, and leaned back. Just as they relaxed a bit, they felt an impact from the back. Their bodies jerked back, and then front. Rogue yelled out loud in half curiosity and half frustration.

" What da heck was dat?"

Klaus turned around, and saw the Viper right on the bumper of his Lamborghini.

" It's the Judge! He's on our tail!"

Rogue stepped on the accelerator, and increased speed to lose him. She seemed to get some distance when the Judge rammed the car once again. While driving, Rogue began thinking. They needed to think of a place to stop. There was no way that they could run forever. They had to make their stand. Rogue looked at the surroundings, which was covered with trees. She then looked at Klaus to get her thoughts across.

" Ah'm gonna hit da breaks and ram'em mahself. Get ready."

Klaus tightened the seat belt and nodded.

" Ready."

Rogue stepped on the accelerator again to get some distance. Just as she saw Judge start to gain on her, she slammed on the breaks. The Lamborghini slammed against the front bumper of the Viper, which caused the rear bumper from the Lamborghini to fall off as well as pop the hood of the Viper. The Viper swirled for a while and then Judge popped his head out of the side window and grabbed the hood with his left hand. He then yanked the hood off the hinge, which made Rogue's eyes go wide.

" Okay… So he does have some moves…"

Rogue continued her gaze to the front. She could see the traffic thickening with the morning drivers on their way to work far away. She began to zigzag through the traffic, and the Viper followed. Rogue checked the rear view mirror to find the Viper closing in once more.

' Shit!'

Rogue increased her speed, and continued her path. She then spoke to Klaus.

" Yah doin' okay?"

Klaus sighed, and then laughed.

" I'm doing as fine as it could be with bullets stuck in me…"

Rogue then smirked.

" Listen. Will it beh a good thin' for us to run into police right now?"

Klaus gasped, and then groaned.

" Why?"

Rogue passed by yet another car that honked in anger.

" 'Cause Ah see one about half a mile away. Ah'm thinkin' about gettin' their attention…"

Klaus shook his head.

" NO! Meeting cops is a bad idea…"

Rogue nodded.

" Fair enough…"

Rogue focused her super sense to look at the police car's rear-view mirror. Just as her car came into view of it, she slowed down. This caused the Viper that was chasing her to slow down as well. It was apparent that both side didn't want the trouble from the police. Rogue then looked at the road signs.

" Only a quarter of miles from da mansion…"

Klaus turned his head to Rogue.

" What are you thinking?"

Rogue smiled.

" If we get dere, Mah friends can help."

Rogue got out of the highway, and headed towards the mansion. She then saw the Viper closing in on her at speed in excess of 100 miles per hour. Rogue then saw the gun in Judge's hand.

" Get down!"

Rogue lowered Klaus' head and tactfully turned the car left and right to make shooting difficult. However, Judge wasn't in the mood to let the Lamborghini's movement hinder with his job. He began firing away. Some of the bullet passed by the car, while some of the others struck the glass and shattered it. Rogue took her car to overdrive and stepped on the accelerator once again. She saw the institute not far away. In fact, she saw the drive way to the gate about half a mile away. She telepathically sent a message. She was screaming in her mind so loud that Jean came on with some frustration.

" What is it?"

Rogue dodged another car and continued.

" Ah'm bein' chased by a Vampire hunter right now… Ah'm about quarter of a mile away from da gate…."

Rogue saw the entrance to the driveway and turned hard left. The Lamborghini drifted and lost the precious velocity, and as Rogue looked to her left, her eyes widened with terror. The Viper drove straight for the Lamborghini and rammed the driver's side straight on. Rogue's head smacked against the window on the door and shattered it, and jerked to the opposite side. Klaus's head rested on the window as the Lamborghini slammed through the metal gate and began rolling on the ground. The Viper on the other hand, continued its way as if it wanted to ram the rolling vehicle the second time. However, despite of its momentum, the Viper gradually slowed down to standstill. The Lamborghini also stopped its tumble as it slammed the bottom against the tree. The vehicle then recoiled to rest with the roof touching the grass. Judge got out of his car, and walked slowly to the flipped Lamborghini. On his way, he was tackled by Wolverine. The two tumbled around until Wolverine was thrown off. The Judge got up and aimed his pistol at the car. He then smelled heavy sulfur. Just then, his weapon was slapped out of his hand. He quickly kicked the devil-like creature away. He then proceeded to the car once again. He needed to finish the job, no matter what.

------

Rogue came to in the car and found herself upside down, with her neck supporting pretty much all of her weight. She groaned and lifted herself up. While doing so, she looked around to see Judge fighting her friends, and Klaus looking at her with concern.

" Yah okay?"

Klaus nodded.

" We should get out of this thing…"  
Rogue unhooked the seat belt and landed on the roof. She wiggled herself around to get the window open. She tried the switch first, but the window didn't budge. Rogue then grabbed the chair above, and kicked the door loose. She crawled out of the wrecked Lamborghini and turned around to help Klaus out.

" Your friends seemed to be doing well…"

Rogue saw Judge overwhelmed by the number of her friends. Rogue left Klaus and ran towards Judge. She leaped into the air and swung her foot across his leg. A sickening crack echoed as well as the scream of pain from Judge. Judge reached for a knife and tried to stab Rogue when she stepped on his hand forcefully. With another crack, Judge favored his hand, then looked at Rogue with fear. The others stared with their eyes wide open in shock. Rogue then kneeled down over the fallen victim, and grabbed his collar.

" Who sent yah!"

" ……………"

Rogue stood up, picking up Judge by his collars. Rogue dragged the incapacitated man towards the mansion. On her way, Jean stopped her.

" What are you doing?"

Rogue's eyes fired up.

" Ah'm gonna interrogate'em Dat's all…"

Wolverine, who would normally agree with Rogue's current stance stood dumbfound.

" Stripes… It's unlike you…"

Rogue didn't bother looking at Logan and went into the mansion. Before she opened the door, she spoke to Mr. McCoy who stood by the professor.

" Take care of Klaus for meh… He's been shot…"

With that, Rogue entered the mansion and threw the Judge with commanding force. The vampire hunter slammed against the marble floor and groaned in pain. Rogue then sat on his stomach, and gazed straight into his eyes.

" Now, tell meh who sent yah…"

Judge kept silence. Rogue reached for his necklace and took out his bladed cross.

" Who're de Blade Cross Order? Where are dey?"

Again, Judge kept his silence. Rogue clinched her teeth and stared coldly at Judge.

" Who are dey?"

Rogue reached with the cross in her hand and cut Judge's cheek. Judge didn't even flinch and stared right back.

" Ah'll ask again. Who are dey?"

Rogue threw the cross on the table near by and came to about inch away from Judge's face.

" What are you going to do? Huh? You can't kill me if you want to take information from me…"

Rogue smiled, and stroked Judge's neck.

" Ah wonder what would happen to yah if yah become a vampire… Ah bet yah'll beh hunted down…"

Judge scoffed.

" Heh. I'd die as soon as I became a vampire anyways…"

Rogue smiled.

" Really?"

Rogue wiped the wound on Judge's face with her finger and licked it with obvious pleasure. She then stared at him like she would to seduce her prey. Judge quickly closed his eyes to keep himself from being controlled. Rogue got up, and picked up Judge with her hand once again. She snickered.

" Yah know, yah're unfortunate dat Ah can't absorb yah anymore… It would have ended so quickly…"

Judge stiffened at the pause. Rogue felt the short tremble and smiled.

" But… What's da fun in dat?"

Rogue was about to go down stairs when Kurt stopped her.

" Rogue… Vhat are you doing?"

Rogue looked back with a smile.

" Ah'm gonna pry some information outta him. Yah wanna watch?"

Judge saw the horrified reaction of Kurt.

" Vhat happened to you, Rogue? You bekome more kruel… I kan't believe it!"

Rogue stopped her smile from surprise, and her grip on Judge loosened a bit.

" Ah… Ah…"

Rogue gazed at the reflection of herself in the mirror near by. She then saw her red pupil surrounded by green iris, as well as canines that grew. She threw Judge down to the floor, and sighed.

" Ah am who Ah am, Kurt… Ah'm a vampire now… Ah can't change dat any more…"

Kurt seemed to have been taken back by Rogue's comment, and teleported out of the room. Rogue grabbed Judge again, and went to the Danger Room. She locked the door behind her and threw her prisoner into the middle of the room. After a loud thud, Judge groaned in pain.

" Alright… Let's get back to what we were doin,' shall we?"

Rogue walked slowly towards the battered man. She grabbed his other hand, and toyed with his finger.

" Okay… Ah'll ask yah da question, and each time yah don't answer, Ah'll break each joints in yahr body one by one… startin' with dis…"

Rogue grabbed his left index finger. She then applied little pressure.

" Who're de Blade Cross Order?"

Judge looked at Rogue's green eyes.

" Did you not hear what Kurt told you? Your transformation has obviously made you cruel…"

Rogue closed her eyes as if she was regretting, but she opened them again with rage.

" Wrong answer…"

Rogue separated the joints by yanking on one end while holding the other side. Judge groaned, and it was apparent that he was suffering from the pain, though he was trying hard to hide it. Rogue smirked, and moved onto the next joint.

" Yah know… Yah can scream if yah want… Nobody else can hear yah…"

Judge spat at Rogue's face in anger. Rogue felt the slimy liquid on her cheek. Her green eyes fired up, making the red pupil become more intense. Rogue crushed the joint that was between her finger to fragments. Judge screamed in pain. He swung his already crushed hand towards Rogue. She dodged gracefully, and sneered at Judge's feeble attempt at harming her.

" Aw, come on! Surely yah can do better dan dat!"

Judge once again failed to strike his opponent and growled in fury. Rogue left the room making mockery of the famous vampire hunter.

Rogue open the door when she saw Scott and Jean in front of her.

" Hey…"

Rogue raised her eyebrow.

" What?"

" Klaus is just fine. Mr. McCoy took out all the bullets…"

Rogue gestured towards Judge.

" Take care of him will yah? Ah've gotta do somethin'…"

Rogue left and Scott stared at battered man.

" Well, she did say take care of him…"

Scott and Jean walked to Judge and began assessing his wounds. Jean cringed as she saw the smashed joints.

" Oh, my god…"

Judge raised his eyes. He groaned for a moment, and spoke.

" Why are you helping that vile woman? Is it because of friendship?"

Scott looked down.

" What would you know?"

Judge let out a laughter.

" Heh, heh! I know enough…"

Scott inquired.

" What?"

Judge smiled, then began.

" I've been hunting vampires all my adult life. I know a lot of the secrets that the world is oblivious to. Take your friend Rogue for example… There's a scripture that prophesizes that 'with the reunification of the two blood drinkers, the gates of hell shall open, bringing the age of darkness over the dominion of God.'"

Jean scoffed.

" How do you know if that's going to happen?"

Judge nodded.

" I understand… But don't you feel the cruelty that has enveloped your friend? The absolute death that surrounds her? She's become the queen of darkness."

Jean and Scott both shook their heads in denial.

" No… That can't be true…"

Judge shook his head.

" But it is… You must help me to release her. Her soul can only rest if she is released from this demonic form that she's in… It's your duty as friends…"

------

Rogue walked to the room where Klaus was resting after the operation. She opened the door and found him sitting on the bed. He smiled at Rogue's presence.

" How are yah doin'?"

Klaus sighed, and pointed to the tray with the bullets extracted.

" I'm fine. Look…"

Klaus lifted his shirt to reveal his back. Rogue smirked as she saw the wounds all closed.

" Well, dat's a load off mah mind…"

Klaus smiled.

" Sorry, if I made you worry…"

Rogue placed her hand on Klaus' shoulder.

" Hey, Ah'm gonna call Sophia. She can help meh with da interrogation…"

Klaus rubbed his chin.

" Go ahead. Make the call."

Rogue got to the phone and punched in some numbers. After a number of rings, she heard a male voice on the other side.

" Hello?"

" Get me Sophia."

" Yes, ma'am."

Rogue waited for a moment while the man looked for Sophia. Rogue then heard the familiar voice.

" Hi."

" Hi. Uh, listen. Could yah come here? Ah need some help with something'."

Sophia asked in curiosity.

" What sort of thing?"

" Truth is… Judge attacked both meh and Klaus…"

Sophia became concerned.

" You guys okay?! Nobody's hurt, right?"

Rogue assured Sophia that everything was fine.

" We're fine, but we managed to catch the Judge alive."

Rogue heard the air rushing by on the phone on the other side. She then heard the loud thump of door closing.

" I'm on my way, Rogue… I'll be there soon."

With that, Sophia hung up. Rogue replaced the receiver and sat next to Klaus.

" She's comin'."

Klaus leaned back for a moment, then got out of the bed. He walked outside with Rogue and breathed the air.

" So, do you want to eliminate all of them?"

Rogue smiled, baring her canine.

" Why stop dere? Why don't we just take over da whole thin'?"

" Hm… Interesting…"

Klaus paused for a moment, and eyed back at the mansion.

" What about your friends?"

Rogue sat on the stairs, and smiled evilly.

" Dey'll join da family… Ah'm sure of it…"

Klaus sat down as well.

" But what if they don't?"

Rogue's eyes flared up.

" Den, Ah guess Ah have to force feed'em."

Klaus rubbed his chin once more.

" If that's what you want to do…"

Scott finished taking care of Judge along with Jean, and thought of leaving when Judge stopped them.

" Please… Help me…"

Scott sighed.

" I don't know…"

Judge pleaded once more.

" She's not who she was anymore… If you don't release her now, her rebirth will be in vain. She'll return to being who she was. She will become the beast that will seek blood of more people as time goes by, and her cruelty will exponentially increase as she seeks pleasure through it. If we help her now, she might come to this world again without any of the past curse."

Jean objected.

" So you want us to 'kill' our friend? We can't do that."

Judge sighed.

" If you feel that way, then its over for this world…"

Scott rested his hand on Jean's shoulder.

" But what if his story about the prophecy is true?"

Jean sighed.

" Listen, I'm going to enter your mind to see if you're telling the truth…"

With that, Jean found herself in Judge's mind. She searched around until she found out the truth. She got out and then sighed.

" So how do we release her?"

Judge sighed.

" That's the hard part. The only way is for her to desire to die. With her current state though, it's impossible…"

Jean became curious.

" So, how did you get Klara to do that?"

Judge sighed.

" That, according to the records… was the most inhumane thing that the order has ever done. After they found out that the normal means would not work on the evil one, they tried numerous ways. They tried to dismember the body, burn it, drown it, and also tried other unconventional ways. In the end, the order had to threaten Klara of harming the newborn child with promise that the child will be kept safe should she end her life. Of course, the maternal instinct went into effect, and she terminated her own life by committing suicide."

Jean crossed her arms.

" So how do we do that?"

Judge sighed.

" I thought you'd figure it out…"

------

The Mustang pulled over in front of the mansion, and the door opened. Sophia stepped out to find both her father and Rogue waiting for her.

" Dad! You're okay!"

Sophia followed Rogue inside along with Klaus. On the way, Sophia tried to check in on the progress.

" So what exactly happened?"

Klaus sighed, and began his explanation.

" Well, I took Rogue to her first hunt… It was successful, but we got ambushed by Judge when we tried to wash up at the motel near by… He shot me a couple of times, and Rogue got us on our getaway here."

Rogue stopped in front of the door to the Danger Room. She sniffed the air, and sighed.

' Dey're still inside…'

Rogue opened the door and found Jean and Scott walking towards her.

" So, yah finished?"

Scott nodded.

" Yeah…"

Both Scott and Jean walked out of the Danger Room, where they turned back to see their friend walking towards Judge beyond the closing doors. As soon as the door closed, Scott sighed, then rested his arm on Jean's shoulder. He led her up to the hall, and sat down on the sofa.

' Good luck, Judge…'

The others soon gathered to ask about the person who tried to kill their friends.

" So who is he, Scott?"

Scott raised his head to see Evan in front of him.

" Who?"

" You know… That guy…"

Scott sighed.

" He's a vampire hunter as far as I can figure…"

Ororo came down and saw the kids surrounding Scott and Jean.

" Is there something that I should be aware of?"

Evan turned around with concern.

" We're just worried about Rogue, auntie O…"

Ororo sighed.

" I'm sure she's fine…"

Jean shook her head.

" No… It's not…"

Ororo cocked her head.

" What do you mean?"

Scott waited for a moment, then began.

" Well, that guy works for this group that specialize in vampire extermination. According to him, If Rogue becomes vampire, and she is right now, the world as we know will end. If I'm not mistaken, Klaus was planning exactly that. He wants to take over the world and rule over the non-vampires."

Everyone became grim. This meant that they were responsible for it as well. Part of the responsibility was theirs for not preventing Rogue's relationship with Klaus.

" Oh, my god…"

Rogue sat on Judge's stomach again, and smiled.

" Now, where were we?"

Rogue thought for a moment, and laughed.

" Ah remember… We were talkin' about da Blade Cross Order, weren't we?"

Rogue grabbed the next finger and applied small pressure.

" Ah'm sure yah know of Sophia there…"

Judge flinched in fear. Klaus then brought Judge's pistol, and marveled at it.

" It's strange… How did it harm me?"

He cocked the pistol and aimed at his left forearm. He pulled the trigger and found himself unharmed.

" Hm… I wonder why…"

Klaus kneeled next to Judge.

" Tell me why I wasn't harmed just now…"

Judge kept his silence. Just then, he saw Klaus aiming the pistol and fire on his leg. He rolled around the floor screaming.

" Hm…"

Klaus ejected the magazine and looked at the bullets. It didn't look special, and he aimed once again.

" Now… answer Rogue's question…"

Judge's lips shivered for a while, then he finally began.

" The current Blade Cross Order members are group of young men from ages between teens to forties… They pose themselves as street racers usually…"

Rogue sighed.

" Okay, where do dey hang out? Where's deir base?"

Judge showed a little hesitation until he felt the increased pressure on his finger.

" They hang out near this body shop for their cars and motorcycles. Of course they have other places, but that's the main place. But… With me captured like this, I think they would have moved already."

" So where would dey go?'

" There's a place where they stay as a backup station. It's in local church."

Rogue sighed.

" Well, dat leaves us three for da assault…"

Sophia sighed.

" Too bad… We don't know how many there will be."

Rogue walked off with the Klaus and Sophia away from Judge. She then whispered.

" We should send him back to serve as a warnin'…"

" But why?"

" Don't worry… He won't beh a threat…"

Sophia sighed. Rogue took it as agreement.

" Alright… Let's do it."

Rogue let the others leave, and walked towards Judge.

" We're gonna let yah go now…"

Judge sighed in relief, but then tensed up quickly.

" Why?"

Rogue kneeled down behind Judge, and whispered into his ears.

" Yah're gonna serve as a warnin'…"

With that, Rogue struck the spine and paralaized Judge from neck down. She loaded him into the car and instructed Sophia to drop him off in front of the church.

" Alright…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle for humanity begins… Will Rogue's path really walk the path that has been prophesized? Or will it be different?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Mustang pulled over the quiet little church in the night. A woman got off, and dragged the body out of the car and left it in front of the church with a note. The Mustang then left in a hurry. After a while, people came out of the church, and got to the body. The Judge coughed, and spoke.

" They know…"

One of them looked at the note and crumbled it.

" If they want war, they got one."

The men took Judge back into the church.

" Tell me, what happened?"

Judge shuddered in terror.

" It's too late… Klara is back… She has resurrected."

Everyone gasped.

" It's over…"

One of them shook his head.

" No, it's not. We can still kill them all."

The men sighed, and sat down in despair. It was pretty clear that the situation had advanced to a worst case scenario. One of them went to a closet, and flung it wide open. Inside, was a small room full of weaponry both ancient, and modern. They began arming themselves with combination of ancient and modern. They knew ancient ones were the most reliable, but the modern ones offered ability to fight against large numbers. They quickly devised a plan to keep themselves secure inside. They knew the attack would come during the night, since the vampires except the two would not be able to provide any threat. They began fortifying the position with crosses. It would be the final showdown of the war that had ensued for around two millennia.

" Come if you dare…"

Rogue stood in front of the front door with her arms crossed. She has already left a message for the others who were asleep to attack the church during the night. She breathed the air one last time then went inside. She saw her friends worried about her plan.

" You sure about this? They're people!"

Rogue shook her head.

" No, dey're mah enemies… Dey've been huntin' mah kind for too long…"

Jean placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder.

" Think it through. It's something that you can't just decide on a whim."

Rogue stared at Jean with anger.

" So yah want meh to sit still and let mahself and mah kind get killed?!"

Jean shook her head. She didn't want to upset Rogue for some reason, and she figured that it was because Rogue was her friend. She went back to her room, leaving Rogue and Klaus alone with each other. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the moment of revenge had arrived. Rogue's eyes turned red as the sun disappeared over the horizon. She then felt Klaus' touch.

" Hm…"

" So, my dear. What do you plan on doing?"

" Ah need to eat first… Ah'll be back."

Rogue went back inside, and saw Logan walking to his room. Rogue followed him, and tapped his shoulder in front of his room.

" Mr. Logan…"

" What is it, stripes?"

Rogue stared into Logan's eyes intensely, easing him into lowering his guard. Rogue opened the door, and pushed Logan inside. As Logan staggered inside, Rogue closed the door behind her, and walked slowly towards Logan.

" Well, Mr. Logan…"

Rogue licked her sharp canines, and approached closer. She knew she had complete control over Logan. She made Logan sit on the bed, and Rogue grabbed him by his head. She then lowered her lips towards his neck. Rogue quickly bit through Logan's neck, and started drinking his blood. She did so for a while, but then stopped. She got up, and left Logan alone. She saw the wounds close and left satisfied. When she stepped back out, she saw everyone waiting for her.

" Ready, my dear?"

Rogue wiped the blood off of her lips.

" Yeah…"

She hopped into Klaus' car. Everyone got into theirs as well. The vehicles drove off of the institute, leaving the other X-Men to discuss the events.

" You think she'll ever return to being who she was?"

" I don't know… I just don't know…"

------

The numerous vehicles drove in a single column to the church. Rogue looked at the back of the car and found weapons that appeared to have been collected since long ago. She whistled as she saw heavy firepower at their disposal.

" What's with dese pathetic mortal weapons?"

Klaus smirked.

" Entertainment, and cover."

Rogue licked her fingers.

" But Ah wanna have a taste at'em…"

Klaus let out a burst of laughter.

" Hahahaha! I see my queen has developed a taste…"

Klaus kept on driving. He didn't have to worry about being lost since he was in the middle of the column. He then heard the radio from the lead car that they were near the church.

" Alright. You guys surround the church as planned. I shall go in with our queen."

" Yes, my lord."

The cars stopped just outside of the area observable by their targets. They took out the heavy weapons and set them up for the massacre that they've planned. Rogue followed Klaus out of the car without any weapon. She looked at Klaus and smirked.

" Let meh handle dem all…"

Klaus was about to speak when Rogue hushed him.

" Ah promise dey'll suffer as if yah're killin' with meh…"

Rogue then walked off into the church. Klaus could do nothing except to watch. Rogue winked at him, as well as blowing a kiss. She appeared to be confident, and it assured Klaus of her safety. His plans had progressed so far that he didn't want it to recede even a little bit. He got the weapons ready and aimed at the window.

" We are only going to cover her."

Rogue walked slowly towards the door. Her nose picked up on the scents of the ones inside. The scent made Rogue ecstatic. She slightly opened her mouth, and licked her teeth with her tongue. She stopped in front of the door to listen in on what was going on inside. There were few conversations going on, each of them concerning their safety and how they should kill the vampires. Rogue scoffed, and decided to go in. She kicked the heavy, 3 inch thick wooden door, sending it flying inside after being unhinged. The ones inside became startled and looked at the door. They saw Rogue standing with wicked smile.

" Hey, boys… Mind if Ah join da party?"

Everyone reached for their weapons. One of them got his pistol first and fired at Rogue. The bullets riddled Rogue, taking her down. Blood began seeping out of the wounds, A pool of red liquid drenched the marble floor.

" Don! Check it out!"

The man with a wooden stake approached slowly to the fallen vampire. He stopped next to her, and kneeled down with his stake raised high, poised to strike at the heart of the monster. He looked back to see if the others got his back, when Rogue reached with her hand and grabbed his throat. She got up, and used the man as a shield. She chuckled at their feeble attempt at harming her.

" Oh, com' on! Yah can surely do better!"

She then struck her teeth down into the mans' neck, and began drinking his blood in front of his comrades. She felt her wounds heal as the blood filled her nearly empty veins. After she drained the man of his blood, she threw him outside. The other members of the order gasped in fear. Rogue took slow, yet deliberate steps towards them.

" Which one of yah's in charge?"

A grim silence lingered in the hall, which added to the terror of the moment. Rogue's fiery eyes paralyzed the vampire hunters. When Rogue was about five meters away, the one in charge spoke.

" If you kill us now, you will soon condemn yourself and everyone you know to an eternal darkness under the rule of Klaus! You will have to live with the fact that you've condemned them to that hardship!"

Rogue smirked, soon the smirk grew to a smile, which ended up into a laughter. The men became puzzled, and Rogue stopped laughing and looked coldly at them.

" Why do yah think Ah don't want dat to happen?"

Rogue stabbed her hand through each men's body except for the one in charge. She grabbed him by the throat and dragged him outside. She threw him amongst the other vampires and walked towards Klaus.

" Impressive…"

Rogue smiled with a nod.

" It's nothin', mah love…"

Rogue then looked at her forearm that was drenched in blood. She the blood while eyeing Klaus. He walked towards her and grabbed the arm that was shining red. He smiled and kissed the arm, taking some of the blood to his lips, and licking it.

" Don't eat too much my dear…"

Rogue smirked.

" Yah think Ah'm gainin' weight?"

Klaus raised his hands.

" No, no! I'm not saying that… I just…"

Rogue offered her arm by placing it in front of Klaus' face.

" Well, do meh a favor den…"

Klaus smiled.

" My pleasure…"

He led Rogue back to the car, where he began licking Rogue's blood arm clean. Rogue giggled as Klaus finished off cleaning her arm.

" So, how should we eliminate dat one?"

Klaus thought for a while.

" I don't think drinking his blood will be a good idea, being full and all… Should we turn him into a vampire?"

Rogue's eyes narrowed with pleasure. Her blackened lips spanned out to a smile.

" Ah love de idea…"

Rogue leaned back against the chair and sighed. She then looked back at Klaus.

" So, who's gonna turn'em?"

Klaus shrugged.

" I don't know… Do you want to turn them?"

Rogue pouted.

" But yah said Ah'm gainin' weight."

Klaus nodded.

" I know… I'll do it."

Klaus got out of the car, and walked over to the man.

" Well, you have the honor of turning into a vampire…"

The others cheered in joy.

" Alright! Who's turning him?"

Klaus looked at one of them, and nodded.

" Go ahead."

He grabbed the vampire hunter, and bit him in the neck, turning him into one of the vampires in no time. With that done, everyone got out of the church, and some of them headed back to their mansion. While Rogue, Klaus, and some of the toehrs went back to the institute.

Back in the mansion, the other mutants were waiting for them outside.

" What happened?"

" How did it go?"

Rogue got out with a smile.

" Don't worry. It's going smoothly so far…"

The mutants became puzzled.

" What do you mean?"

Rogue's mind began racing. She knew it was destiny for her to take over the world as it was known, however, there was something that seemed to attempt rather ineffectively to stop the plan in her mind.

' Damn it! It's mah destiny!'

Rogue drew a deep breath, and spoke in a calm voice.

" Yah will bow down to yahr new lord, Klaus Von Greiffenberg!"

Kurt stammered.

" Vhat are you saying, Rogue?"

" You're, like, joking right?"

Rogue stared at her former friends, and her eyes flared with anger.

" Yah dare defy yahr ruler?!"

Rogue waved her hand.

" Take dem!"

The vampires rushed towards the mutants, forcing them to defend themselves. Jean began pushing the undead away, while Scott shot his red ray towards them. Ororo summoned the lightning and winds to keep the blood sucking monsters at bay. Rogue watched for a while, then looked towards the East. She knew that the sun would rise soon, which hastened her decision to retreat. She ordered the others to retreat to the mansion, while she and Klaus stayed behind. The X-Men began their inquiry once more.

" Rogue… What you're doing is not what you really want…"

Rogue grinned evilly.

" Oh, but Ah do think it's what Ah want. It's what Ah've been plannin' all along…"

Jean and Scott tried to implore Rogue to stop the madness.

" Come on, Rogue. You're not saying that. You're just letting the life before you to take over the life you have now."

Klaus spoke before Rogue had any chance.

" Give it up, pathetic mortals… Do you think she's exactly as you remember? She's the queen of the darkness that I intended to create ever since the persecution of my subjects began. With her, I will take over, and rule over you mortals in the same manner you have treated us!"

Klaus walked towards the mutants while emitting an aura of terror with force of terrible magnitude. Every mutants stepped backwards as Klaus stepped forward. He smirked as he stopped.

" You can't run, nor hide… I have plans for you once I take over this wretched world…"

The mutants reached the stairs and stopped. Kurt swallowed his fear and tried to find out what the plan was.

" Vhat plan?"

Klaus closed his eyes, and nodded with a sick smirk.

" Well, a vampire has to eat… What better food than a top quality mutant?"

The mutants felt their hearts sink. They were going to be the foods for these monsters. Just as they were formulating a some sort of plan to get out of this mess, Rogue walked up, and leaned against Klaus with smile.

" Who shall we feast on first?"

Klaus smiled while scanning for potential prey. His eyes set on the professor, then sighed.

" I guess he's too old for you, huh? Then which one should I choose…"

Rogue smiled.

" Ah want Mr. Logan… I've developed a taste for his blood…"

Rogue licked her lips, and let out a very quiet growl. Logan's claws came out, ready to defend himself. Rogue approached slowly.

" Come'on, Mr. Logan…"

Rogue purposefully let her guard down. Spreading her arm to show non-hostility.

" …Yah don't wanna hurt meh…"

Logan became laxed, only to be helped by the others. They surrounded Logan and stared at Rogue.

" As soon as the sun rises, you'll come to your senses…"

Klaus heard the assurances and sighed.

" Oh, uh you're wrong about that… The sun will have to wait about eternity to rise again. Why do you think I said Rogue was the queen of the darkness? So long as she lives as my queen, there will be darkness forever."

Jean narrowed her eyes.

" Then how do you die? Klara died, and how did she die?"

Klaus chucked. It was sure now that Rogue was exactly as the queen that he intended to have.

" In order for her to die, she has to feel guilty, or rather she has to be willing to sacrifice herself, however, since she's enjoying this life so much…"

Klaus then tapped Rogue's shoulder.

" Come on, my love… choose your meal…"

Rogue looked at Kurt, and licked her fangs.

" Hey, Kurt… How would yah like to get to know yahr sister a bit better?"

Kurt's eyes became cloudy as soon as he gazed into Rogue's eyes. He lost his own will, and walked towards Rogue.

" Rogue…"

Rogue caressed Kurt's face, then hugged him.

" Come on, Kurt… It's okay… Ah'll protect yah…"

Kurt then felt Rogue's warm breath on his neck, and the sting as her canines penetrated his skin, and drew blood. Rogue quickly drank the warm liquid, until the body was void of such entity. Rogue dropped the body to the ground, and wiped her lips clean.

" Ah never knew he would beh dat delicious… It gets meh into thinking what de oders taste like…"

Rogue approached Scott. Rogue's eyes flared, attempting to seduce her one time crush to his death. Rogue then spoke seductively.

" Come'on, Scott… Yah and Jean can stay with each oder forever… Don't yah want dat?"

Scott stammered. The offer was irresistible.

" I…"

Jean came between Rogue and Scott. She stared coldly at her one time friend.

" Rogue, snap out of it! We're not going to be your food. We're your friends."

Rogue grabbed Jean by her throat with her hand, then held her high. Jean struggled to get herself free, but found herself unable to do so. She saw the passionate eyes of Rogue, and her voice of anger.

" Ah'll make sure dat yah won't ever get in mah way again!"

Rogue bit through Jean's neck, and began drawing blood from her veins. Simultaneously, Rogue let Jean drink her own blood. After a while, Rogue let her go.

" Yah'll beh mah servant for all eternity…"

Rogue then saw the grim expressions of Scott. Her mind, at that point lapsed back to when she had hunted her first human. Enormous guilt clouded her mind, and ultimately brought back her own sanity that had been shrouded by the haunting consciousness that sprouted from her transformation. Rogue's fiery eyes calmed, and returned to normal, and she collapsed to her knees. She looked at the corpses of her friends near her, and tears of remorse trailed down her cheeks.

" What… What have Ah done?"

Klaus quickly tried to get the feelings of guilt out of Rogue's mind. He kneeled in front of her, and implored.

" My dear, such feelings are for mortals. You can enjoy your life, and your friend Scott can join us, as well as all the others. You don't have to worry."

Rogue looked back at Kurt's body, which remained lifeless on the ground.

" What about mah brother? Ah killed him!"

Klaus hushed Rogue,.

" My queen, you must be strong. You have to think about the others now. In time, you shall meet your brother again in his afterlife, like I found you in yours. Now, let's continue partaking our destiny."

Everyone watched Rogue with hope of her return, however, it seemed as though it was never meant to be. Her pupils again erupted in flame, and stood up. She grabbed Scott, and gave him the same fate that she had provided to Jean. She backed off, and let the others think about what she had in plans for them. Rogue, then began reflecting at what she had done. She increasingly felt her non-beating heart become heavier and weigh her down. She grabbed her chest, and fell to her knees. She breathed heavily until Klaus saw it.

" Are you okay?"

Rogue continued to breath heavily, and obviously feeling uneasy.

" What's wrong?"

Rogue looked up at Klaus with tears.

" Mah heart! It's too heavy!"

Klaus became puzzled. He never knew of any case where a vampire's non-beating heart would suddenly become heavier. He placed his ear against Rogue's heart to see if something was wrong. He then thought that he heard a heart beat, and waited for a while, but he never heard it anymore.

' What's going on? What's happening here? She should be dead… Her heart should have stopped beating.'

Rogue gasped, then spoke with considerable effort.

" Ah think Ah need to sleep… in da coffin…"

Klaus nodded, and swooped Rogue up in his arms, and ran to his car. He placed her inside, and got into the driver's seat. He then thought about the two new members of his family.

' I'll come back for them later…'

------

Klaus quickly sped off, and roared out of the institute grounds. He looked back at Rogue, who still seemed to be suffering from some kind of ailment. He hurried on, ignoring the police and other nuisances. He entered the mansion, and ordered the ones guarding the entrance to take care of the cops chasing him. When he entered the gates, and drove off towards the garage, the ones who were guarding the gate stopped the police car.

" Sorry, officers… Can't let you go in… Private property."

The cops got out, with their hands ready to draw their weapons.

" It's official police business… Would you step away, please?"

The two vampires shook their heads.

" Sorry, officers, we can't let you do that."

The officers drew their pistols and aimed at them.

" Put your hands up!"

The two vampires sighed as they looked at each other. They started to raised their hands, then leaped towards the unsuspecting mortals who had stumbled upon their mansion. The policemen fired their weapons to an ineffectual ends. The vampires landed on the policemen, and grabbed them by their throat.

" You should have left when we told you to…"

They began squeezing the soft pipe of flesh until it closed shut. They kept the pressure until the gurgling of the officers stopped. They dropped the lifeless body and sighed.

" Damn it, we gotta clean it now…"

" Nah! We should just leave it couple of blocks away, and let them think about which of the other fools did it."

" Alright… Help me."

They placed the body into the police car, and pushed the vehicle away from the building. After they reached their destination, they turned around and walked straight back to the mansion. Then they stood on guard as if nothing had happened.

Klaus picked up Rogue, and hurried down the stairs towards the basement. He knocked over the white coffin to the ground, and laid Rogue inside. He then closed the lid, and sat down next to the coffin with anguish.

' I hope nothing happens to her.'

Meanwhile, Rogue felt her heart slowly become lighter as the time passed by. She was now able to think straight, and began analyzing her situation.

' Why was Ah havin' such feelin's? Mah heart can't become heavier! What da heck's goin' on?!'

Rogue then remembered herself taking the lives of both Scott and Jean. She then felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

' Oh mah god… What have Ah done? Ah've killed mah friends… At dis rate, Ah'll kill everyone Ah know and the others that Ah don't know…'

Rogue began thinking more clearly, or rather feeling more like her former self. She sighed, and rested her hands upon her chest. She was surprised to find heartbeat quivering her skin.

' Ah'm alive? Why's mah heart beatin'? Ah should beh dead!'

Rogue didn't know the reason for her beating heart. All she could think of was the supposed prophecy that the monks have told her. The world was going to be encircled in darkness because of her cruelty.

' Ah have to stop dis, but… Ah don't wanna… Ah don't wanna leave Klaus either…'

Rogue then remembered the moment when Klaus was wounded. She knew it wasn't the bullets that the Judge fired. There had to be some other reason as to why Klaus was wounded from the bullets.

' Why would he beh wounded? He recovered just fine when Judge was subdued as well… Ah just don't get why he was…'

She then thought about Klara's demise. She also was thought to be invincible, where no weapon could even harm her skin, however, she was killed. There had to be a similar, or even same reason behind their vulnerability.

' It's nothin' dependin' on da condition of da weather, nor time… It has to beh somethin' else…'

Rogue then remembered Klara's condition at the time. She was pregnant with Sophia, and she knew of that fact. Only thing that she could think of as a change that may result from such pregnancy was psychological.

' Could it beh da protectiveness towards da baby dat resulted in her demise? Does it mean dat Klaus was harmed because he wanted to protect meh?'

Rogue suddenly felt as though she was trapped. She couldn't harm Klaus, but she also didn't want to harm her friends as well. Her choice right now meant the fate of the whole world. She suddenly didn't want to be in such a position.

' Why did it happen to meh? Why?'

She then stopped.

' Get a grip, Rogue! It was yahr choice. Yah chose to become da queen of dese vampires, and Ah have to live with it. Ah need to choose right now whether Ah should save mah friends, or mah…'

Rogue hesitated at the thought. She was married to Klaus now, and therefore made him her husband. She never even dreamed of the possibility that she would be in such a situation, but as the fate would have it, she was in such a situation.

' What da heck am Ah thinkin'? Ah'm da Queen of da vampires…"

Rogue shook the thoughts away. She felt the weight on her heart disappear, and got out of the coffin. She then kissed Klaus as he greeted her warmly.

" I thought I'd lose you…"

" Meh too…"

Rogue then led Klaus to the kitchen, where she drank the blood wine that was in the bottle. Rogue drank a cup, and smiled.

" Our plan's coming along just fine, isn't it?"

Klaus nodded.

" Yes… Soon, we will rule over these pathetic mortals."

Rogue leaned against Klaus' chest, and sighed.

" Ah can't wait…"

Klaus wrapped his arm around Rogue, and nodded.

" Yes…"

They walked towards their room while having their arms around each other's waist. While they were going to the room, Sophia came.

" Well, nice to see that you're okay."

Rogue smiled.

" Anythin' happen while Ah was asleep?"

Sophia shook her head.

" No. We've already took over a lot of the world. Of course the fools don't know it yet…"

That resulted a grin from everyone. Rogue went into a deep thought.

" Ah guess we better finish da job…"

Klaus nodded, and ordered everyone to gather around. Rogue changed to a white form fitting suit similar to her X-Men uniform, and also donned a white trench coat. She then wore the white leather boots. She looked at the mirror, then turned around.

" What do yah think?"

Klaus saw her outfit and nodded with impressments.

" Not bad… though I would rather see you in something else…"

Rogue smirked, and nodded. She took off her trench coat, and got out of the suit. She found the white pants and a white tube top and got them on. She again turned around and Klaus cocked his head.

" Why do you insist on wearing white?"

Rogue smirked.

" Dat way, Ah get a souvenir…"

Klaus thought about that, and then gasped, followed by laughter.

" Oh, you're cruel… You're a cruel woman!"

Rogue grinned.

" Oh Ah am… And why shouldn't Ah?"

Klaus nodded with smile.

" That's true… You are my queen after all…"

Rogue sighed.

" So what're yah gonna wear yahrself?"

Klaus shrugged.

" I guess this."

He waved his white suit, which made Rogue laugh.

" Ah see yah wanna have a souvenir yahrself?"

They chuckled and got ready. It was time for them to go.

" Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was wrong with Rogue's heart? Does it mean that she can be saved? Is it too late?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	10. Chapter 10

Queen of Darkness

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution, and don't have money, so suing is ill-advised. You just won't get anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men locked up two of their former members, and waited for them to change. It really ached their heart to see both Scott and Jean locked behind bars and lying on the ground almost lifeless.

" We have to get Rogue! She's not herself anymore! If we let her live, if what she's doing right now is living that is, the whole world will be controlled by the vampires!"

They hoped for some counter opinion, but those who would give it were the reasons as to why they were having such a conversation in the first place. Without any argument in defense of Rogue, they were poised to strike back, and hopefully save themselves and the world from the terror that had apparently been unleashed to the world. They waited for a while when the two locked up behind the bars arose. Their eyes were red, and canines long and sharp. Kitty approached the bars, and tried to talk with them.

" Um… Jean?"

The two newly born vampires' ears perked. They looked at Kitty, and approached the barrier that separated them.

" Kitty? What's going on? Let us out!"

Kitty gestured the two to calm down.

" You guys are, like, vampires now. So we can't just get you guys out…"

Jean implored to Kitty, all the while fixating her eyes upon her former friend on the other side of the bars.

" Come on… Let us out…"

Kitty's eyes became unfocused as if she was under some spell. She slowly moved towards the bars where Jean reached out with her hand. Just before Kitty came within arm's reach, Logan pulled her away.

" It's obvious they can't stay here, Charles…"

Xavier nodded, and instructed everyone to go to the main hall. He closed the door behind him, and joined the others in the main hall.

" We can't let anyone go in there alone. If we're going to watch them, we all have to go in."

" Those bars would hold them, right? Why don't we just let them be?"

" We can't!"

While the surviving members argued each other, Rogue and Klaus hopped into the Lamborghini and looked back at the other vampires getting ready to follow them. Klaus took control of the wheels, and looked at Rogue.

" Now, my love, we shall proclaim our dominance over the world…"

Rogue nodded with a smile.

" Yes…"

The group of cars drove off, and dove at high speed towards the near by TV broadcasting station. Klaus began rehearsing the plan in his mind. He would enter, and take over the TV broadcasting station, and simultaneously, his minions all over the world would also take over the major TV broadcasting stations around the world. He would then appear in front of the cameras, and tell every mortals in the world that they will be ruled over by him. He stopped near the station, and let his minions do all of the work. The vampires poured into the building, and began eliminating any threat one by one. Through the open door, the horrible screams of the people dying echoed into Rogue, and Klaus' ears. While Klaus was enjoying the sound of death, Rogue sat almost untouched. Her eyes didn't sparkle with pleasure, nor her lips curled up. She remained in her seat like a statue. In her mind, however, another battle of morality waged.

' Okay, Rogue… Yah're now condemnin' innocent people all around da world into dis senseless tragedy… Destiny or not, yah have to stop it now…'

Rogue felt her heart slowly vibrate once more.

' But destiny is destiny… It's preordained, isn't it? Ah don't have any choice but to do dis… Ah am who Ah am. Ah am Klara Von Greiffenberg reborn…'

' But Ah should have a choice… Mah past is a past! Ah've been given a new life, a clean slate, and now Ah'm about to repeat da mistake once more!'

Rogue looked at Klaus and sighed.

" Do we have to do dis now? Ah mean, can't we wait? Time's on our side…"

Rogue's heart's vibration formed a definite, but slow heart beat. Her eyes soothed somewhat. Klaus saw this reaction and stiffened.

" What are you saying, my dear? The time is now. It's time for us to take over the world…"

Rogue implored.

" But Ah don't want da world right now… Ah want yah… Just yah…"

Klaus looked directly into Rogue's eyes, and his face began to cringe.

" Rogue, what's happening? I see that you've changed… You've changed back to what you were. You're pathetic, and weak mortal like. Don't tell me you don't like it?"

Rogue closed her eyes, and tried to decide once more. The destiny of every people on Earth depended upon her decision. She then remembered her first hunt, where she killed Frank Smith, a pleasant enough man who genuinely cared for her, and her step brother Kurt. Her eyes glistened with tears of regret, but her remorse didn't stop there. She turned two of her friends, Jean and Scott into a vampire, which there would be no return for them. She opened her eyes, and saw herself in the mirror. Her green eyes had returned to normal, and she felt her heart beating once again. Just then, she felt a firm grip to her right. Klaus opened the door, and yanked her out of the car. Sophia was waiting for them in front of the station.

" I'm sorry, Rogue, but you're my bride now. You don't have any choice but to be at my side when I rule the world, and you will like, no… you will love being a vampire. I've waited too long for this!"

Rogue resisted as much as she could. She planted her feet against the road, but her feet dragged through the rough concrete.

" Let meh go, Klaus! Let meh go!"

Klaus turned around with fire in his eyes, and slapped Rogue across her face. Rogue lost her consciousness from the powerful swing of the back of the hand augmented by the supernatural strength. Klaus then swooped up the unconscious body into his arms, and carried her inside. Sophia flinched as she saw her father slapping Rogue, but followed him. They entered the news broadcast room, and saw that the cameras were ready. He laid Rogue upon the anchor's table, and turned around.

" What are you standing for! Get to work!"

The vampires rapidly flipped the switches to get themselves on the air. The others around the world had already tuned the respective network onto the station where Klaus was. Soon, the live feed came on, and the people around the world saw A man standing in front of the news anchor's desk and what seemed to be a woman or a girl laid on the table.

------

The X-Men in the mansion were surprised as they saw the feed of Klaus in what appeared to be a local broadcasting station. What surprised them even further was that Rogue was seemingly unconscious on the table.

" What the hell?!"

Logan leaned closer to the television. Klaus was apparently giving instructions to his minions while Sophia was tending to Rogue.

" Did we miss something? What's that on Rogue's lips?"

Logan narrowed his eyes, and then let out a short gasp.

" That's blood… What the hell's going on here?"

Soon, the sound came on in addition to the image. They could hear the shouts, and other sound. In the middle of the chaos, they saw Rogue groan, and turn towards the camera. Her eyes opened slowly, and the X-Men saw her eyes had returned to normal, and that her teeth were no longer like that of a vampire.

" She's back to normal!"

Logan turned around.

" Well, what are you waiting, for? We have to get her out of there!"

Xavier nodded.

" I'll stay here. If something develops while you guys are on the way, I'll keep you informed."

Logan Nodded.

" Hey, you might need someone to protect you from Scott and Jean… Evan, you stay here with Kitty and protect the professor."

" Alright, man."

The rest ran to the X-Van. Soon, the black van came to life, and roared off into the streets. Just as they entered the roads, they were chased by two cars. Logan growled as he spotted them in his rear-view mirror.

" Damn it! Klaus must have kept them here to keep an eye on us!"

On the front passenger side, a figure popped out, and extended his right hand. Logan's eyes widened, and veered the van to the right. Just then, the ones who were chasing the van opened fire, hitting the concrete road in front. The two vampires quickly turned their aim to the van, and the glass shattered upon the impact of the bullets.

" Keep your heads down!"

Logan began swerving the van side by side to make the aim hard for the pursuers. He saw the storm drain to his right, and drove into it. The two cars followed, but one of them had lower height than its companion. As soon as it reached the bottom, the front bumper collapsed, and it stopped pursuing. The other one continued to follow the X-Van. They had specific order from Klaus that they will not interfere with what was going to happen today. The two cars' headlights glistened in shallow water heading out to the sea. Logan looked at the clock on the dash board and began wondering.

" It's 1:00:PM… Why isn't the sun up?"

He saw a chance to go back to the road. He quickly turned the steering wheel towards it. The van roared, then climbed up the 40 degree side, and leaped into the air. Just as the van landed on the road, his hands accidentally turned to the left, and the van's left wheels rose up. The van began rolling over, and continued to roll on the road. When it finally stopped, Logan yelled out to everyone.

" Get out! Get out of the van!"

The kids quickly crawled through the shattered windows, and got out of the van. Logan looked towards the car, and saw it roaring towards them with their guns blazing. He waved his arms to get the kids away and then looked again to the pursuers. They were still charging at the van, and it was now too late to stop. Logan jumped to the side as the two vampires rammed into the X-Van and exploded into a gigantic fireball.

" Whoa!"

Logan got back up, and looked at the X-Van utterly destroyed. He kicked the burning vehicle in frustration.

" Damn it!"

Bobby Drake looked to the east and pointed his hand.

" Mr. Logan! There's the station!"

Logan stopped to look at the direction that Bobby pointed out. Sure enough, the broadcasting station was there. Logan smirked, and walked towards it.

" Well, I guess there's still hope…"

They ran towards the building. It was apparent that the building has been taken over by the vampires. Logan looked back, and made sure that the other kids had the proper anti-vampire weapons.

" You all got the stakes, right?"

The other kids nodded with a gulp of fear. Logan took a deep breath, and let loose his claws.

" Let's go!"

The mutants ran out of the bushes, and charged straight at the vampires guarding the front entrance. Logan threw the first one over his shoulder, and charged towards the door. He then extended his arms to slash the two approaching Vampires' necks. He then stabbed the fourth vampire in his chest and stomach, then threw him over to the side. He stopped in front of the door, and held it for the kids who had just finished off the other vampires. He regrouped with the kids, then nodded.

" Let's go."

Rogue leaned against the table, and caressed her cheek. She was still dizzy from the slap what she received. Klaus stopped in front of her, and smiled.

" Well, my dear… You're awake… I was just about to declare my dominion over the world… I can't have my bride asleep during that time, can't I?"

Rogue's green eyes trembled.

" Klaus… Ah don't want da world…"

Klaus turned around.

" Save it! You're just having a momentary doubt. As soon as it's done, you'll come around… Don't tell me you're not going to miss all the thrill of hunting humans, and drinking their blood. Come on, Rogue. You can't fool me into thinking that you've changed back… What's more, don't fool yourself into thinking that you're back to normal. Soon, you'll feel the hunger again… I guarantee you that."

A vampire came through the doors.

" My lord, we have an intruder! They appear to by former friends of our queen."

Klaus smirked, and looked back at Rogue.

" Perhaps you're eager to taste their blood like what you did to two of your friends?"

Rogue closed her eyes.

" Don't…"

Klaus smiled.

" Don't what? Don't remind how you were? Don't remind you that you were blood thirsty vampire?"

Rogue sighed, and opened her eyes once more. The tears formed around her eyes once again.

" All Ah wanted was yah… Just yah as Klaus Von Greiffenberg. No, may beh da real person Ah wanted was Karl Von Grieg… Ah thought all of dis was somethin' that came in excess, bein' a vampire and everythin' else… But… But since Ah took mah friend's lives, and Ah killed mah brother, Ah don't know if it's all worth it…"

Klaus gestured to the one behind camera to cut the feed. He then walked towards Rogue. He caressed her face, then sighed.

" If you truly feel that way, I guess I have no choice…"

He grabbed Rogue by her hair, and jerked her head to the left. He looked at the bared throat that he had the pleasure of taking blood out from. Rogue looked down at Klaus with fear.

" What are yah doin'?"

" If you don't want to be my queen, then I'll let you do as you wish, but it will be with your death! Like you said… All I have is time, remember?"

Rogue gasped in fear. Klaus wrapped his powerful hands around her throat, and raised her high, lifting her off her feet. Rogue choked and gurgled to get air into her lungs. Her arms and legs flailed about in a futile attempt to get herself free. Just then the door broke open, and Logan and the others came in.

" Let go of her, Klaus!"

Klaus simply looked back, and smirked.

" Well, well, well… If it isn't the mutant boy scouts! Here to rescue their friend, no doubt!"

Logan took a step forward, Klaus loosened the grip, then quickly applied more pressure in response. Rogue choked once more, and Logan stopped.

" If you come near, I will kill her."

Logan growled with anger. He stared directly at Klaus' eyes, and sternly warned him.

" If you so much as harm her, I will kill you."

Klaus smirked, and scoffed.

" I doubt it…"

Just then Rogue used last bit of her breath to speak.

" Klaus…"

Klaus looked into Rogue's eyes, and smiled.

" Yes?"

" …Let meh go… Please, Ah'm beggin' yah…"

Klaus scoffed, and loosened his grip.

" Really? And you still want to be with just me without any of the extravagances?"

Rogue nodded slowly.

" Yes… Ah just want us to beh together…"

The fire in Klaus' eyes calmed down. He lowered Rogue, and let go of her.

" Is that what you really wish for?"

Rogue nodded to assure that she wished such.

" Yes… Ah do…"

Klaus hesitated, then sighed. His redness in his pupil began to fade little by little. He smirked, then it grew to a quiet chuckle.

" Damn you… Why couldn't I have met you sooner? You're even more different than my queens before you… You're even more different than Klara was… I guess I've been looking for someone like you to throw away all the burden of all the evil I've brought to this world over the millennia… The death, and the horror that I've brought to the people…"

Rogue caressed his face.

" Ah just wanted yah… Dat's all…"

Klaus continued to chuckle. He sat down on the floor and sighed.

" I've never seen anyone with such a simple desire… Everyone else wanted power and glory… I… I can't even think whether the things I'm hearing his real… I don't even know I deserve your presence now… You're like an angel while I'm the devil himself…"

Logan retracted his claws, and relaxed. The others, including Sophia became puzzled at the events that unfolded before them.

" What are you saying, father?"

Klaus looked back with tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry, Sophia… Because of me, you've never had any chance to be a normal girl…"

Sophia sniffled, but kept her tears back.

" It's okay… You're my father. That'll suffice…"

Rogue walked over to the window on the wall, and opened the curtain. The darkness that covered up the sun had disappeared, and the ray of sunlight penetrated into the room. One of the vampires screamed as he felt the warm ray. However, he didn't turn into ashes.

" What's going on?"

Everyone began wondering as to what had transpired. All the vampires apparently had come back from the dead. Rogue looked into Klaus' eyes, and gently grabbed his face.

" Ah love yah, and dere ain't nothin' dat'll change dat…"

Rogue smiled.

" But Ah'd prefer yah like dis… As just a simple guy…"

Klaus sighed.

" You know why I wanted you to be my queen of darkness?"

Rogue placed her finger in front Klaus' lips.

" What?"

Klaus closed his eyes for a while, then opened them.

" Because frankly, I was alone… All that time, I was lonely, and I wanted someone who could be with me forever…"

Logan couldn't help but think that Klaus was still a child at heart. Though he was hundreds of years old, he was still a teenager who sought to find the focus in his life. While most others found them in decades, it had taken Klaus, over a thousand years. He closed his eyes, then opened them. He then saw a white light emitted from Rogue that enveloped Klaus and herself. He rubbed his eyes believing that he was seeing an illusion. By the time his eyes refocused to the couple, the light had grown out, and enveloped himself and seeped out of the building. Unknown to him, the light had already enveloped the world.

------

Xavier saw the white light enter through the windows, and the doors. Both Kitty and Evan wondered.

" What's with the light?"

They followed the light that flowed through the air like a spirit down to the room where they locked up Jean and Scott. As soon as the light enveloped them, they began to change back to how they were. Their eyes returned to normal, and their teeth had shortened. When the light moved away, they looked at themselves with wonder.

" What happened? Scott?"

" Yeah. I'm here, Jean…"

They saw the light touch upon Kurt's lifeless body. After a moment of complete envelopment, they heard the gasp of breath from Kurt. His eyes opened, and returned to life. He saw Kitty in front of him, and then looked at his body.

" Vhat happened? I remember Rogue drinking mein blood…"

The light had by now faded back out of the mansion, and rushed back towards the station. Soon, it returned to Rogue's body. She then fell unconscious on Klaus. He held her in his arms, and murmured.

" You were not the Queen of Darkness who was going to be at my side in my quest for destruction, but you were the Angel of Salvation… My salvation…"

Logan opened his eyes, and looked around.

" What happened? What was that light?"

Klaus turned his head towards Logan.

" Rogue has sacrificed herself to correct the wrongs that I've made… I…"

Just then, Rogue opened her eyes, and touched Klaus' face with her hand.

" Don't cry… Ah'm still here…"

Klaus Hugged Rogue in joy.

" I thought I've lost you…"

Rogue let out a weak smirk.

" Yah ain't gettin' rid of meh dat easily…"

Logan and the others helped Rogue and Klaus up. Sophia also helped her father as they carried the two out of the building.

" You know any ride that we can use? I mean our van's blown up…"

Sophia looked around until she saw a van that belonged to her.

" There. We can use that."

Everyone loaded into the van. Logan drove back to the mansion. On the way, He looked back in the rear view mirror, and saw Rogue fast asleep in Klaus' arms. He then looked at Sophia.

" So what's your take on what happened?"

Sophia shook her head.

" I don't know… I just don't know what happened…"

Soon, they arrived at the institute. When they arrived, Kitty and Kurt came running out of the door with the others. Logan's eyes opened wide as saucers when he saw Kurt walking around.

" What the? I thought…"

Kitty began explaining.

" A white light came into the institute, and enveloped Jean, Kurt, and Scott. When it left, well… You see the result…"

When the doors of the van opened up, Kitty became scared. She saw Rogue and Klaus sitting in the middle, surrounded by the others.

" What happened?"

Logan sighed.

" It's a long story…"

They carried Rogue and Klaus to the main hall, and let them rest on the sofa. Sophia got into the kitchen and sought to quench her thirst for water with the others. Logan, on the other hand, found himself talking with the ones left behind to explain the situation.

" …I'm telling you. After the sun light became visible, I saw a white light radiating from Rogue and it enveloped everything, and seeped out of the building. After the light retracted back into Rogue, she just passed out. And after hearing what that light had done, I don't know what it is… I don't even know who Rogue is anymore… I mean I heard Klaus mumbling about 'Angel of Salvation' stuff, but I don't believe that…"

Xavier rubbed his chin, and thought for a while. His thoughts have deviated him from the others, and he entered a world of his own. The subject was very controversial. He didn't know whether such a phenomenon was even possible. He thought that Logan and virtually everyone around the world had a spontaneous illusion regarding the matter. He, however, didn't think it was possible. First of all, Kurt, who was dead, came back to life, then things have continued as if the short duration of Rogue's reign as the Queen of Darkness was just a nightmare shared by everyone. Such thing was not possible to be just an illusion.

" Charles…"

Xavier came looked at Ororo and stammered.

" What is it?"

" About Rogue…"

Xavier sighed.

" Well, love can make anything possible…"

Logan and Hank shook their heads in disbelief. Ororo, herself, was skeptical, but placed the possibility upon the suggestion. Since the myth of vampires were real, it was possible that other supernatural phenomenon was possible in reality. Xavier continued.

" You said so yourself that Rogue desired nothing but simple, and pure idea of love from Klaus. I don't know, but it is possible that the phenomenon that we all saw came from that.

Logan scoffed.

" You mean to say there was a divine intervention?"

Xavier shook his head.

" I'm not saying that, but something like that could have transpired here. Without knowing what exactly happened from Rogue, we can't overrule anything."

Hank sighed.

" It could have been from regret more than love… Or may be it was combination of both."

Just as they wrapped up their talk, Sophia came in.

" They're awake."  
Everyone rushed to the hall where Rogue and Klaus sat. Hank looked through them to find that both Rogue and Klaus no longer showed any signs of being a vampire.

" That's strange…"

Rogue looked around with puzzled look towards herself and the others.

" What happened? Why am Ah here?"

She touched herself on the chest and felt her heart beating stronger than ever.

" Wait! Ah'm not a vampire anymore?"

Klaus looked at himself with amazement.

" Am I human? Did I finally cast off my curse?"

Rogue and Klaus looked at each other, and smiled. Their smiles grew to a cheer and embracement. They shed tears of joy. Rogue was happy that she can love Klaus on her own accord without any ties to her past life, and Klaus was happy that his curse, the life of a vampire, had been lifted. Sophia stared at them for a while, then sighed.

" So, father… What do we do now?"

Klaus looked back, with a hint of bewilderment.

" I don't know… Maybe we'll just live like a family now…"

Xavier smiled.

" You're welcome to live with us, Klaus…"

Rogue and Klaus looked at Xavier with gratitude.

" Thanks, but no thanks… I mean you're offer is generous, but I wish to start fresh…"

Rogue nodded in agreement.

" Ah feel da same way…"

Kurt's smile soon disappeared.

" But…"

Rogue caressed Kurt's face with smile.

" Don't worry… We'll beh close by…"

Klaus nodded.

" The mansion where Rogue and I stayed will suffice. I can rent or lease out the other assets around the world… We'll live an honest life from now on…"

Their promise received a nod from everyone. Klaus then looked at Sophia.

" Well, what should I do with you? You must have a man in your life now… I mean I can't feed you forever…"

Sophia smirked.

" Well, there's pretty much no one in the world who would want to marry an 85 year old maid…"

Klaus smiled with Rogue.

" Oh, Ah doubt dat…"

Rogue's green eyes became fixed upon Logan. He stammered, and tried to weasel his way out of it.

" Why are you looking at me for, stripes? Okay, I'm about her age. I'll give you that. But I…"

Sophia came over, and gazed into Logan's eyes. He smirked with a nod.

" Aw, hell… Why not?"

Everyone burst into laughter. They all looked at outside where the bright sunlight illuminated the beauty of the world. Rogue leaned against Klaus, while Sophia finally wrapped her arm around Logan's and rested her face against his shoulder. Rogue smiled, and commented on the beauty that have found a new meaning for her.

" It's good to see da light again…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I guess that's it. I have to say that it saddens me to finish this story, but it must end… I want to thank the reviewers for the support given to this story, and every suggestions that came to me. I will continue to write X-Men: Evo fics, and may be if I find a time to go on, I may come back to this supernatural genre again. Thank you so much for your support.

_Wing Knight_

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


End file.
